Prince On A White Horse
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Bella is a bad girl with a careless attitude. When she is forced to go live with her father and his family, will she cope? will she decided to change her ways? or will a prince on a white horse dazzle her back to goodness?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella is a bad girl with a careless attitude. When she is forced to go live with her father and his family, will she cope? will she decided to change her ways? or will a prince on a white horse dazzle her back to goodness?

Chapter one.

She didn't believe. I knew she didn't. Of course, why would she?

I walked out of the school with mum on my left looking as cross as ever and the head teacher Mr Hardcastle looking impatient but relieved.

As soon as I stepped outside there was a sudden outburst of cheer. I looked around to see the whole year nine-year group on the yard cheering at me. A sudden jolt of excitement rushed through me.

"Oh my…" whispered mum.

"Go on Bella! They can't kick you out!"

"Go Bella!"

"Let Bella stay!"

"What on earth is going on?" roared Mr Hardcastle.

The crowd silenced.

"Don't kick out Bella!" someone yelled from the back. That kicked off the classes again and they were cheering and roaring once more.

"Would you like to stay behind till four o'clock for the rest of the month?" shouted Mr Hardcastle.

"No? Well, I didn't think so", he continued. The crowd died down.

"This is a perfect example of what happens when you don't follow the rules of this school", said Mr Hardcastle, "the only reason miss Isabella Swan is getting a permanent exclusion is because she has caused enough trouble."

"It wasn't me!" I yelled out suddenly.

"Quiet", hissed mum, "let's go. Mr Hardcastle, if you don't mind, we shall be leaving now."

*

It wasn't me. I didn't do it. It was that back stabbing two-faced bitch Tanya. What kind of a name is Tanya anyway! Pfff! She tricked me. But I couldn't care less. Not after what the year nines did at the yard. I was glad I took the blame after all.

But I didn't expect mum to do this far. Surely not.

"I'm sending you to your father's for a couple of months", she announced at diner. I dropped my spoon.

"What?"

"Your plane is leaving on Saturday", she explained, "we've talked about it on the phone and he agrees it's the best thing for now. It'll just be for about 6 months but Lauren is fine with it too."

"In California?" I asked, "You're sending me thousands of miles away to California to live with a blonde bitch, her blonde daughter and my so called dad?"

Mum looked at me hard.

"Don't swear in this house please", she said quietly.

"Tomorrow? You can't wait to get rid of me can you", I snapped, "my plane's

leaving tomorrow and you didn't even…when did you and dad discuss this?"

"When you started getting into deeper and deeper trouble", she said.

"And you didn't even think of asking me whether I wanted to go?" I demanded. I was furious by now. She couldn't. No. She wouldn't. Of course not. I wasn't going.

"If this is about today, I didn't do it", I said pleadingly, "honest mum, I know I do bad things and get into trouble quite a lot but I didn't do it."

"This isn't just about today", mum sighed, "it's just…I think it'll be good for you. A good experience."

"At least ask me first! Well, as long as I don't have to wear stupid uniform", I sighed, "they don't wear uniforms in American schools."

"Actually this one's private. So you will be wearing uniforms", said mum.

"What? I'm living at the school?"

"No, it's not a boarding school. A private. It's just a bit more disciplined than usual American schools", explained mum.

"This isn't a good idea!"

"Well I…what's that on your tongue?" asked mum suddenly staring at my mouth. I looked away. Busted!

"Bella look at me. Look at me!" she screamed. I turned around slowly.

"You haven't…have you? No…your tongue…stick out your tongue Bella", ordered mum. As I took out my tongue I could see the horrified expression on mum's face. It wasn't good.

"YOU PIERCED YOUR TONGUE? YOUR TONGUE? WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? HOW DID YOU PIERCE YOUR BLOODY TONGUE WIHTOUT MY PERMISSION?" she roared suddenly.

"Calm down mum", I snapped.

"How long? Answer me, how long!"

"Couple of months", I said timidly. She stared at me again long and hard.

"Go pack your bags."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Please review and tell me whether I should continue.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"Are we in the middle of nowhere?" I asked looking around. Charlie,my dad chuckled. This wasn't funny. Everywhere I looked around me was trees. Nothing but trees. The woods.

"Well, we're nearly there", said Lauren turning around from the front seat and grinning at me. Her American accent really was pissing me off.

"You'll be sharing with me. The spare room hasn't been sorted out yet", whispered Jessica.

She smiled cheerily. That was the problem with having a half sister, she thought I liked her. Jessica was fourteen like me; she was a bit shorter with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the perfect Barbie doll I always wanted to stuff down the toilet.

"Amazing", I said pretending to be fascinated.

"And you'll be in my school", she carried on, "and in my class, we could be like…twins!"

"Yeah! Brilliant", I exclaimed falsely, "I don't just have to live with you, I have to spend my whole fucking day with you as well!"

"Bella, watch that language", snapped dad.

"No, no. It's ok to let things out", said Lauren, "you can't keep things bottled up, and it's not good."

"In that case", I said, "I hate my fucking life because there is nothing but piss taking bitches, bastards and sons of fucked up bitches as well as fucking annoying blonde half sisters and over enthusiastic step fucking mothers in them. Mmm...wow, I feel better now that's off my chest."

"Bella!" warned dad, "I forbid you to swear again! And every time you do, that's half your allowance gone."

"I get allowances?" I asked sitting up.

"Of course", said Lauren, "just $20 per week to start off with though."

"Twenty dollars? Per week? Are you stinking rich?" I demanded.

"Well, we won't be missing any meals any time soon", said Charlie modestly.

……………….

"But I only arrived yesterday", I protested. This wasn't good. I was bored to death, stuck in an all pink, yes all pink, coloured room with a weirdo who wanted to know how I grew my nails without biting them and now…I had to go to school.

It was Monday morning. I arrived downstairs to find breakfast made. Lauren was obviously trying hard because she made toast, beans, eggs and bacon.

"I'll show you around school", said Jessica.

"Take a seat Bella, breakfast is ready", said Lauren, "good old English breakfast."

"Oh. Erm, I'm a vegetarian", I said. Silence.

"You're a what?" demanded dad.

"A vegetarian. I don't eat meat", I said. Well, of course I do. But I hated breakfast and would do anything to get out of it.

"I didn't know", said Lauren looking a bit hurt.

"Erm, the breakfast looks very nice", I said shrugging, "sorry."

"Your mother didn't mention this", said dad looking confused.

"Well, I don't know why. She convinced me into it herself", I lied.

"What would you like to eat then?" asked Jessica.

"Oh nothing. I'm not that starved. I might as well just get changed", I said quickly rushing up the stairs to make sure not more questions were asked by dad.

…………

This wasn't my scene. I could feel my muscles tensing up. I glanced at my watch. It was only half past eleven. Two and a half hours I've had to put up with Jessica, her giggling little friends, pervert boys and annoying teachers. I couldn't take it.

"So then to get the area of the circle", continued Mr Robertson, the math teacher, "you have to do…anyone?"

The class was a bore.

"Ah, Bella. Do you have any idea of the formula?" he asked grinning brightly at me. I stared back at him.

"No."

"Oh, well, er…I've been explaining the formula all lesson", he said, "You must have an idea…want me to start you off?"

"No."

At the moment it took Mr Robertson to go over how to get the area of a circle, I began to break down. I suddenly realised how much I missed London. Good old London. My friends were there. Alice and Rosalie. My best friends. My mum. Annoying but caring mum. And most of all London was my home. Here, what did I have?

Lauren, dad and Jessica were ok. I didn't mind them but not to live with them. And their house was another bore. It was a three-bedroom house with a large garden full of roses. I hated roses.

I had to share a room with Jessica who kept touching my stuff and she was so bloody happy all the time!

Dad was doing the strict parent act. Lauren was trying very _very _hard to get along with me and it was all doing my head in.

The only decent place I had seen so far was the woods in between the town where school was and where we lived. Jessica said no body went in the woods because it was thick and easy to get lost in. I suddenly had an idea.

"So you times the radius and…Bella are you alright?"

I stood up, packed my books in my bag and opened the window.

"What are you doing?"

The whole class's eyes were on me and I felt it. I brought my left leg over the sill and pulled myself all the way through.

"Pink shoes isn't part of the uniform", said Mr Robertson.

"Yeah, I wasn't really cool with the whole black nun look", I explained skipping outside, "and this school thing wasn't working out. See you guys."

As soon as I landed on the ground outside I felt the sun on my skin. California was hot.

"GET BACK HERE BELLA!"

"Bella, no", came Jessica's voice. I didn't turn around. Instead I ran.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ok, please review. This is written for YOU, so I want to know if YOU like it.**

**Just one word or so would do. I just want to know your opinions and thoughts. Pleeeaaase?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**

**P.S I apologise for the language. It's part of Bella's bad girl profile but tell me if you don't want any swearing in the next chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you. **

* * *

Chapter three

I remembered where the woods started. Then after I walked in, I didn't even think of finding a way out. My feet were aching of course. I had walked quite a while, I was hungry and hot. This wasn't a very good combination.

I took off my blazer, jumper and my blouse. I had a vest under my blouse so I was ok. At least I wasn't sweating.

I didn't really know where I was going. Al I knew was that I was walking deeper into the forest.

After a while I was certain my feet were covered with blisters, so I stopped.

I dropped my stuff on the floor and sat on it. I rummaged through my bag to find a bottle of water, some chocolates and a half eaten packet of peanuts. (Peanuts were from the plane ride)

I got out my phone. There were 5 new messages since the morning.

_Hi…Alice here. Miss u loads. Txt me. Call me. Anything me. Miss u…Alice x_

_Wats up, Bella? Howz Cali? Howz ur dad? Guess wat, yr 9 hav 1 major detentn bcz of the yard incident. We all miss u. bye…Rose oxxxo_

_Herez my email: __. Tell me urz. We can email. U havn't forgotn me hav u? txt back pls…Alice x_

_Hi Bella, hows d USA? Wen r u cumin back? I jus didn't get 2 say gbye 2 u so…gbye. Alice sed u were stayin 4 6 mnths. Ur not r u? hope 2 c u soon. _

_Frm Jacob_

_Im w8in here. Come on. Cant b 2 busy 4 ur best frnd. Txt me. im bored. Literally. Some people were askin 4 u, by the way. We all miss u terribly._

_Call me pls, pls, pls…Alice x_

If I was a wimpy fourteen year old, I would've cried. But I didn't. I sighed happily. So they missed me. No messages from mum.

I was just about to call Alice when my phone started ringing. It was dad.

I put it on mute and waiting for him to stop calling. It went to voicemail once he stopped. I sighed and went on messages.

_Hi Alice. Me bord 2. email- __I jus walkd out of skool cuple of hrz ago. Im in a forest now, duno where. But it's peaceful. Me wanu cum home 2 london. hu wz askin 4 me?_

_C u wen I c u…|B|e|l|l|a|_

I pressed send and nearly dropped my phone. I had just received more messaged. This time it was from dad, Jessica, Lauren and mum. I sighed and deleted them all without reading.

A couple of minutes later my phone beeped again. From Alice.

_Ur in a forest? Where? Cool!!! Wish I wz wiv u. im home. Bored, bored, bored. Its 9:30pm here!!! Jacob, Ben, Harry, James, n Chris wz askin 4 u. I thnk Jacob fanciz u, he wantd 2 c u b4 u left. _

_Why u walk out of skool? …Alice x_

I pressed the voicemail button and listened.

"Bella, what the hell is the matter with you? Wherever you are, come home now. At least call me if your lost", said dad's voice. I could hear Lauren in the background telling him to calm down, "_I will not calm down. _You're going to get into trouble for this, Bella. I've called your mother. Just come home."

"fucking bastard", I muttered before deleting the voicemail. What was the point. I decided to get back to texting.

_Hi Jacob. Howz u? im gud. Well, im bored. In a forest somewhere, u dnt wanna kno. Anyway, yh, im meant 2 be in cali 4 6 mnths. Im not intendin 2 stay that long. Im definitely cumin back 2 london, dnt worry. Thanx 4 ur txt. _

_C u when I c u…|B|e|l|l|a|_

_Help Rose, I h8 usa. Need 2 figure 1 plan 2 excape bac 2 london. Call me 2moz after 3pm, London time. Bye. C u wen I c u…|B|e|l|l|a|_

I sat back and sighed. Why was my life a mess? No one else had been forced to travel thousands of miles to the USA to live with weirdos and her father. No one else was forced to go to a weirdo stupid school. My life sucked.

I sat up suddenly and looked around.

There was a strange sound coming from around me. It sounded like…trotting. It sounded like a horse trotting. I stayed sat down and looked around for the source.

A couple of minutes later there was a white gigantic horse trotting from the left towards me. on the horses back was a boy, around 16 years old or so. He trotted right up to where I was sitting and stop.

"are you ok?" he asked. I stared up at him. The sun was right behind him so I had to slightly squint.

"fine."

"what are you doing here then?" he asked.

"sitting, breathing, growing. The usual", I answered. He smiled.

"I meant…are you lost?" he asked. I shook my head.

"not lost, sitting."

"in the middle of Tifins Forest?"

"oh? Is that what it's called?" I asked, "yeah, in the middle of Tifins forest."

I looked at the horse he was riding. My mother told me that n prince would come galloping into my life on a white horse. This boy wasn't a prince but he was good as. He had gorgeous bronze hair, the most greenest of green eyes I had ever seen and he was…well…he was gorgeous.

"you want a ride back in town?" he asked interrupting my thoughts about him. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"are you sure?"

"fine."

"because, if you're lost…I can show you the way out", he continued.

I stood up and realised he was still higher than me.

"I'm fine. Not lost at all."

"haven't seen you around here? Where d'you live?" he asked.

"around Harrington avenue. One of those houses on the corner", I explained.

The horse suddenly shook and moved back. I stepped away.

"so if you're not lost, which way leads to Harrington avenue?" challenged the boy.

"that way", I said waving my hand vaguely around my left. He laughed then.

"complete opposite", said the boy. He dismounted off the horse and stood in front of me. still, he was taller. A couple of inches taller because my head only came up to about his nose. I suddenly felt hot and it was nothing to do with the weather.

"pink shoes…", he muttered, then brightened up, "you're that new year nine girl who ran out of Willoughby school."

"what if I am?" I asked shrugging.

"then the whole towns looking for you", said the boy, "why d'you walk out of school on your first day?"

"it was boring", I sighed, and "do you go there?"

"yeah and I stay till it finishes", he said.

"what time is it?"

"half past four", answered the boy. Wow, so I had been in the forest for nearly 3 hours.

"would you like me to take you home?" he offered, "your parents must be worried sick by now."

"they're not my parents! Well, she isn't", I snapped.

"that's right, your mum's in the UK and your father's here", said the boy.

"how d'you know?"

"you're the talk of the school", laughed the boy, "you were only there for 2 hours

and the whole school knows your full details."

"what's your name then?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"I know", he laughed, "the whole town knows."

"so what year are you in?" I continued.

"year eleven."

"oh. Well, I can't stand your school", I said shrugging, "it really sucks."

"you better get home Bella", said Edward, "you've been gone ages, your dad would be worried terribly."

"yeah I was going anyway", I shrugged, "so what's with the horse?"

"oh, this is Starlight", explained Edward. He patted the horse and stroked it.

"is he yours?"

"yeah", he smiled, "wanna ride?"

I starred at the gigantic horse. Of course I was willing to try most things but this

I didn't want to.

"er…I'm not trained", I said. He laughed.

"you don't have to be trained", said Edward, "come on, I'll give you a ride back home."

"really, I might hurt it or something", I said backing off. Edward took my hand and placed it on Starlight's back. It felt warm and fuzzy.

"you won't hurt him", he said softly, "I'll help you up."

"well, I don't want you to walk", I said.

"I won't. I'll sit right behind you", said Edward.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Please review and tell me if you want to read more.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter four.

My heart was racing like mad. What the hell was I doing? Was I crazy? But this was fantastic. I didn't want it to end.

"See, told you. You're fine", whispered Edward in my ear. He was sitting behind me, so very close behind, and his arms were under mine to hold the straps. Starlight was trotting slowly in and out of the trees.

"So how d'you get in the forest?" asked Edward.

"I walked."

"This far in?"

"Yeah", I answered, "how far from home are we?"

"Not long. About ten minutes", said Edward, "so what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I'll have to go to school", sighed, "dad's probably gonna have men guard me so I stay in."

"There's no school tomorrow", said Edward.

"What? Why not?"

"Teacher's training day", he explained, "every three months we get a day off."

"Oh. Cool. I didn't know that", I said, "I suppose I'll be stuck at home. Arrggghhh! With Jessica…no…no…"

"Who's Jessica? Step mother?" asked Edward.

"Half sister", I explained, "otherwise known as the happiest pain in the arse in history."

"She sounds amusing. How old is she?"

"Fourteen", I said, "I'm three months older than her. But we're in the same class."

"So you're fourteen?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Sixteen", said Edward.

"So do you normally ride Starlight after school", I asked.

"Yeah. As much as I can."

"In the forest?"

"Yeah", answered Edward, "I like it here. It's normally deserted, apart from the occasional runaway girl with pink shoes."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah."

……………….

It's really weird listening to two people shout at me. Especially if it's the people who I used to live with.

"…Worried like mad! First day! Your first day, Bella. I mean, what was going through your mind? What were you thinking? Did you want attention? Was that it? I just don't understand…"

"…Send you California so you can make a good start and you ruin it by walking out. Are you crazy? What did you want to do? And your father calls me when I'm at work saying that you've gone missing. It's just…"

Mum sounded weird on the loudspeaker phone. Dad was furious.

My mind drifted back to the time when I was on Starlight with Edward. It was amazing. I got off the horse at the end of the road and walked in to see two policemen walking out. Then began the shouting marathon. But I didn't care. Heard it all before.

* * *

**Sorry this is very short, but I had to get it over with.**

**I'll update if I get ...32 reviews OR more.**

**Please?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is longer than the last, as requested. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter five.

I walked downstairs to see dad chewing on toast and Lauren on the phone. Jessica was in the bathroom.

"Morning", said dad quietly.

"Hey."

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" asked Lauren scrutinizing me. I shrugged.

"Okay. You?"

"I'm alright", she smiled, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh nothing thanks. I'm ok", I said.

Jessica came jogging down the stairs happily.

"Good morning everyone", she called out.

"Morning", we all responded to her. She bounced over to the fridge as Lauren and dad walked into the hall whispering about something.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can't see the future", I answered. She grinned.

"Me, Kaitlin and Jenna are going shopping", she said, "Would you like to come?" I stared at her. What did she think my answer would be?

"As much as I'd _love_ that, I'm afraid I'll have to give it a miss, Jessica", I said as nicely as possible.

"Really? You haven't got any plans have you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'll just mope around the house by myself", I explained, "That's as good as it gets."

"Oh, well, there's nothing much to do around here", she continued, "Shopping would be fun. C'mon, there's a spring dance in three weeks time, we're going to buy dresses."

"Dresses…not really my thing", I told her, "I'm more of a tomboy. Get me?"

"Sure, but girls normally wear dresses to the dance", said Jessica shaking her head.

"Who said I was going to the dance in the first place?" I snapped. She giggled.

"I'll buy you a dress anyway", Jessica said cheerfully, "What colours do you like? And what's your size?"

"Thank you, Jessica, but I don't want a dress", I said impatiently, "I've got plenty of clothes and I can buy my own."

"Smaller than me…size…Six?" she asked looking at me up and down. I barged past her and went into the living room.

………………

Its like when your looking for something and you don't even know if it'll be there. I had been walking for at least an hour. It was Tuesday afternoon and the Californian sun was planning on frying me.

I dropped my bag and collapsed purposely on the grass.

"Stupid Tifins forest", I muttered.

I managed to sneak out of the house because only Lauren was home and she was upstairs in the study, I told her that I was going into the garden.

I crept out and entered the forest and began looking for signs of a horse. Or Edward. Or anything remotely interesting. The best thing I found were trees, grass, bugs and a lake.

I took out my phone and called Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Wow, how _are _you?" she said enthusiastically.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm bored. It sucks without you here", she moaned, "and what time is it there?"

"Half past two. And in London?" I asked.

"Half past seven", explained Alice, "aren't you supposed to be at school? Did you get caught yesterday, what happened?"

"Oh, I went home", I told her, "dad went mad, mum went mad. The usual speeches. There's no school today, though."

"I thought you were in a forest, how did you get home?" she asked curiously.

"This boy called Edward gave me a ride", I explained, "on a horse. He's got a horse, can you believe that?"

"You didn't mention anyone called Edward before."

"That's cos I met him after I texted you", I said, "and I've only been in this country for 3 days."

"Three days, yet you've met a boy already", Alice pointed out.

"So how's London?" I asked changing the subject.

"The same. Why would it change?"

"I didn't say it would. I simply asked", I said, "and how's Rosalie?"

"She's started hanging around with Tanya", Alice said, "Tanya Gibson."

"Why?"

"Now you're gone Tanya's the next best thing to excitement", Alice explained, "I'm on my own now."

There was a strained silence where I felt a pang of guilt as well as a rush of anger. Tanya Gibson. Me, Rosalie and Alice used to hate her. She was a wannabe slut. Why was Rosalie hanging around with her?

And Alice. I missed her too. I wasn't going to say that but I did.

"I'm coming back to London as soon as I can", I decided.

"But you're supposed to be there for like 6 months", Alice pointed out.

"Fuck six months, I'm coming back as soon as possible", I snapped, "I can't stand it here."

"Where are you now?" asked Alice.

"In Tifins forest", I told her.

"Is that where you were yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Are you waiting for that boy? Edmund?"

"His name's Edward", I said, "and why should I be waiting for him? I'm here because I'm bored."

"Sure. What did he look like?" asked Alice.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, "I don't even remember anyway!"

"What was his horse like?"

"Like a horse! What would it be like, an egg!"

"Alright, keep your hair on", said Alice patiently, "I was only asking, Bella."

"Why would you care about him or his bloody horse?" I demanded.

"Because if you're interested in him then you're not coming back", said Alice slowly. Her voice was quite a shaky. I thought I heard a sniff.

"And why should you come back? London's boring. The USA is miles better. You're getting great weather there and now a gorgeous boy on a horse comes riding to your rescue. You don't even care if I spend my lunchtimes alone", she cried, "no one wants to talk to me now you're gone. It's like when you were here I was noticed, now that Rosalie's gone and ditched me as well…that's it. And you don't even FUCKING CARE!!!"

"Alice…"

"What? WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" she shouted.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING VOICE DOWN AND STOP SHOUTING", I screamed just as loudly.

"I'll shout as much as I can, thank you very much", she snapped, "don't go bossing me around, Bella, not when you're not even…here. Not when I'm all alone and I need you…and…I miss you…"

Alice…

I miss you too.

.................................................................

**_To come in following chapters..._**

**_I was also aware that I was naked in a lake, in the middle of a forest. My chest was pressed up against the bank of the lake so I could reach my phone without getting it wet._**

**_"No. Not like that", said Alice, "I mean I love you. I really do."_**

**_I froze._**

**_"Did you hear me Bella? I love you. You're gorgeous and smart and cool and I'm in love with you. That's why I miss you so much, because I love you", said Alice down the phone, "and you…you love me too right? Bella? Do you love me?"_**

* * *

**Review please and tell me if you want to read more.**

**Should I update? The choice is yours...**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, nice kind people.**

* * *

Chapter six.

Listening to your friend crying on the phone is hard. I had known Alice ever since we were in primary schools, she was my best friend. And now she was crying. Crying for me.

There were tons of thing I could've done. I could've calmed her down, convince her I was coming back to England. I could've tried to apologise. I could've said everything was going to be all right.

Instead, I hung up on her.

I shoved my phone back into my bag and stood up.

………………………..

I had a towel. Lauren said to put it on the grass in the garden if I wanted to sunbathe. I took the towel and shoved it in my bag. So now that I had a towel, I could do it.

I took off my shoes first. I lowered my toe into the water. It was cool. The sun was beating down so hard I wanted to just plunge into the lake.

I took off my clothes and sunk in.

It felt weird at first. My feet couldn't touch the ground and I was a bit scared that there'd be crocodiles or something. Nothing better for lunch than a fourteen year old girl.

I laid out the towel on the bank of the lake by the rocks so I could just get up, dry myself and put my clothes back on. I duck my head under the water, just to wet my hair. The water was so good I wanted to drink it. I didn't though, it could've been contaminated or something.

I was just about to go further along the lake, exploring or something when I heard my phone ring.

I swum to the sides, still in the water, I reached for my bag. It was Alice.

"Are you done crying like a baby?" I asked coldly.

"YOU'RE A BITCH! Bella, you're a fucking careless bitch", she screamed down the phone, "I love you and you don't even care. I fucking love you, get that?"

"Alice, stop screaming your lungs out", I snapped. She silenced.

"I miss you too", I whispered, "and I love you too…I'll come back to London, I promise."

"You love me?" she asked between sniffs.

"Of course, we've been best friends for years, you're like a sister to me", I explained fully aware of how soppy and disgustingly 'Jessica' I was sounding.

I was also aware that I was naked in a lake, in the middle of a forest. My chest was pressed up against the bank of the lake so I could reach my phone without getting it wet.

"No. Not like that", said Alice, "I mean I _love _you. I really do."

I froze.

"Did you hear me Bella? I love you. You're gorgeous and smart and cool and I'm in love with you. That's why I miss you so much, because I love you", said Alice down the phone, "and you…you love me too right? Bella? Do you love me?"

"Oh Alice…yeah, I love you too", I whispered, "but I have to go now, yeah?"

"Where? I thought you were in a forest."

"I'm such an idiot…I'll call you when I'm dressed", I told her firmly.

"Why are you undressed? What's going on?" demanded Alice. I sighed.

"Ok. I'm naked, in a lake, and Edward is standing behind me, so I have to hang up." I tossed the phone into my bag and turned around. The water covered my body so I was sure he couldn't see anything.

"Skinny-dipping?" he asked.

"Oh shit! This is just a load of fucked up bullshit", I sighed, "turn around whilst I get dressed!"

there was a clear smirk on Edward's face. He was sitting on starlight and he slowly turned the horse around.

"There's stuff in that lake you know", he called out. I pulled the towel on me as I got out.

"Well, I scared it away", I told him, "how long have you been standing there, you pervert?"

"Ever since 'we've been best friends for years, you're like a sister to me' I didn't see anything, if your curious", he said. I pulled on my shorts and top and combed my hair with my fingers back.

Oh _shit_. He heard it. He was here.

Edward Cullen, the prince on the white horse.

Rephrase : oh _fucking_ shit!

* * *

**Review please, I want to know if your liking it so far.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing. You cheer me up and motivate me to write. And thank you for your lovely comments.**

* * *

Chapter seven.

"You're not like the usual girls I've seen around", Edward informed me. I grabbed my towel and stuffed it in my bag.

"Good."

"You're different somehow. You stand out."

"I know.

"It's not just your crazy personality", he mused, and "it's something else."

"What is it then?" I snapped. Swinging the bag over my back. Edward looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, really", he said. I stared up at him. He gave me a crooked grin and his eyes made me look away, blushing.

"You sure you didn't see anything?" I demanded, trying to be angry with him. It wasn't working.

"I swear, I was about to alert you of my presence but I didn't want to interrupt your phone conversation", he explained, "it's not gentlemanly, to interrupt."

"But it is to be a peeping tom?" I shot back at him. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I wasn't peeping, Bella", Edward said. My name on his lips made me melt.

Like somehow his voice made 'Bella' sound so much more worthy.

"Whatever", I said shaking my head of the traitorous fantasies I was dreaming up, "have you got the time?"

"No one has the time, it isn't to be captured", he answered.

I stared at him. Well, I gawped.

"You what, mate?"

"It's half past three in the afternoon", Edward said, clearly amused.

"Right… thanks", I said and began walking back home. I hoped Lauren didn't get worried or she would've called my dad. And…he would've called mum.

Then there'd be a case of de ja vue.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward trotting on his horse behind me.

"To the moon", I answered.

"Interesting, mind if I join you?"

"You don't have to ask", I shrugged, "if you wanna come, it's your choice."

"It is, I suppose but I doubt you'd enjoy thinking I was stalking you", he said back. I merely shrugged again.

"Want to ride, starlight?" asked Edward. I halted, then shook my head and carried on walking.

"I thought your father wouldn't let you out today", he conversed as we walked. He had jumped off starlight and pulled her along, falling in step beside me.

"He's working", I answered.

"Did he give you permission to come into Tifins forest?" asked Edward.

"I didn't exactly ask him", I explained, "but he didn't say I couldn't."

"I don't think he'd let you, even if you did ask him.'

"I don't care", I explained, "If I want to come, I'll come. I don't give a shit about his permission."

"Why not? Isn't he your father?"

"Yeah, he is. So what?" I snapped, "He isn't the king of England."

"Are you planning on staying at school tomorrow?" Edward asked. I was about to tell him to button up for a bit, I mean what was with the twenty questions?

But he suddenly stopped. Literally. He just froze.

I stopped as well and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward glanced at his watch and sighed heavily.

"I need to go", he said mounting starlight once again, "there's this…thing I have to do. Goodbye, Bella."

"Oh, yeah. Bye", I said a little taken back. I expected him to walk with me and felt rather disappointed when he didn't.

"I'll see you at school, then?" I said hopefully. He shook his head. I stepped back as the great white horse turned to face the other direction.

"I won't be in tomorrow", explained Edward, "I've, er, got a doctor's appointment."

Frustration and discontent rushed through me.

I think Edward saw my face fall, he smiled.

"I'll be here tonight though", he added, "after twilight. And maybe tomorrow as well."

"Here? In the forest, yeah?" I asked eagerly. Edward smiled and nodded.

"_Au Revoir_, Bella", called out Edward, as he galloped away, through the trees and out of sight.

I stared after for a couple of minutes thinking of nothing in particular. My mind wondered about different topics all evolving around Edward. Somehow I looked forward to coming back here tonight. To see a certain person and a certain horse.

* * *

**Reviews are another way of saying 'Keep writing!!!' or 'More Bella and Edward moments!!!'**

**So review and I shall update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

Chapter eight.

"Dinner was nice, thank you Lauren", I said through gritted teeth as Charlie, my dad stared at me. He smiled as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Oh, thank you Bella. I made it especially for you", she giggled. I fought the urge to cuss.

"I'm going to have a shower now", I said standing up.

"We've finished clearing the guest room", Jessica chirped up as happy as ever, "would you like me to help you move your stuff?"

"Sure, why not", I sighed. I placed my plate into the kitchen sink and ran up the stairs. Jessica followed behind. I entered her room and noticed a couple of shopping bags on the bed.

"Those are yours", she said happily thrusting the bags to me. I pushed them away and grabbed my un-unpacked suitcase.

"I told you, I can buy my own clothes", I said firmly. I grabbed my hairbrush off her dressing table and some CDs I had gotten out.

"I know, but I thought those would look really nice on you", Jessica persisted, "and I got you that dress you wanted."

"I didn't _want_ any dress. _You're _the one who offered to buy it', I pointed out. I walked out of her pink room and into the guest room. It was white and plain, big enough with a double bed, a sofa and a desk and chair.

Jessica tagged along behind me bringing her shopping crap enthusiastically.

"Would you like me to help you unpack and put out your stuff?" she asked. Nope, I had enough of her.

"That's ok. Just go", I sighed eyeing the shopping bags suspicious, "I thought you only bought me a dress, what's the other stuff for?"

"Well, I saw some jeans and tops I thought you might like", she shrugged.

"Oh, er, thanks, um Jessica. That was, er, thoughtful of you", I said quite uncomfortably. I could see she was trying whilst I was being just a bitch to her.

"I could give you a make over as well", she said bouncing up and down. That did it.

"No. Out please", I said firmly, "I'm going to have a shower."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Have a _shower_?" I demanded, appalled. She giggled in a very Jessica-ish way.

"No, silly. I meant to program the shower head and stuff", she explained.

"No, I managed this morning thanks."

………………………………….

My hand shook as I took my phone. Do I call her? What do I say?

I nearly dropped my mobile as it rang.

"H-hello?"

"Bella, hi", said a small voice. I was lying if I said I was ok with talking to Alice again. Our last conversation wasn't something I'd want to go through. I said I loved her, and she said she loved me. And it wasn't that kind of love. It was a…weird kind of love.

But all of it couldn't make sense. Alice had dated before. She got excited over boys. She had her first kiss before me. None of it made any sense at all.

"Alice, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm ok", she sighed, "listen Bella, I can't talk for long. It's half past one in the morning here. I just needed to say something. Something important."

"Er, go on", I urged her. I made sure my room door was locked and sat on my bed praying whatever Alice was going to say wasn't going to be uncomfortable. She couldn't be gay. It wasn't logical. She must have been hormonal or something. I don't know… PMS?

"About what I said earlier", she started, "listen carefully, cos I don't wanna hurt your feelings Bella. Ok?"

"Ok…sure", I said timidly.

"Bella, I know you've…you've got…_feelings_ for me", Alice blurted out. I choked on my own spit.

"Fucking repeat that again?" I demanded.

"It's ok Bella. I noticed you weren't…you know, straight when you weren't dating anyone", Alice explained patiently, "so yesterday I thought of saying something to make you feel sorry for me. And the whole love thing kind of came out. Actually, I was planning on using that one of you for ages. But… I don't want to hurt you or anything. I'm sorry Bella, I don't love you in that way."

It took me a coupe of minutes to process what had just happened. So I spent my afternoon freaking out about Alice being in love with me when clearly she thought I was in love with her.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there? I hope I haven't hurt your feelings…"

"Yeah, Alice. I'm here", I sighed shaking my head to myself.

"Are you ok?" she asked sympathetically, "look Bella, I don't wanna –"

"Alice, it's ok", I said, "I'm not a fucking lesbian, you idiotic moron. I thought you were."

"I'm not! Why would I be?" she demanded sounding outraged. I laughed to myself.

"I'm glad you're not", I said laughing to myself, "how's rose?"

"I wouldn't know. I told you she doesn't hang around with me anymore", Alice said. I thought I sensed a slightly hint of anger, "she's up fucking Tanya's arse all the time now."

"Oh…well, oh ok."

"Don't worry, look I need to go now, yeah?"

"Sure, bye Alice."

"Bye Bella. Love you."

"You do, huh?"

"Not in that way!" snapped Alice, "bye."

I flipped my phone shut and lay back on my bed.

What the fuck.

She wasn't fucking gay.

She thought I was? How could I be? Why would she think that of me?

I sat up and noticed Jessica's shopping bag still on the floor. I walked over and picked them up.

I could see she probably spent quite a lot on the clothes. There were designer jeans and some really nice tops.

I tried on some black skinny jeans with a simple but pretty white top. On the top it said 'I'm a bitch and proud. You got a problem?'

I checked the time on my phone. It was nearly quarter to nine. Dad and Lauren were downstairs watching TV. Jessica was in the bath. I wondered what time exactly Edward meant when he said after twilight.

When was twilight anyway? Around half five, I suppose.

He'd be long gone by now.

I had school the next day, my bag was already packed like the good little girl my dad was trying to mould me into. I didn't understand why he didn't take me as I was.

My dad had a love affair with Lauren after he married my mother. That's how Jessica came into the picture. When mum found out, she wanted a divorce. Dad came here to California with Lauren and every so often I would visit him. But the visits were only for a week. Two at the most. We spoke regularly on the phone. Well, _he_ spoke. Well, he _shouted._

I never blamed Charlie for cheating on my mother, especially just after he'd gotten her pregnant. I knew that it hurt my mum. But somehow there wasn't enough hate in me directed toward my father. Renée, my mum didn't hate him either. They got along fine. Like old friends. I suppose they weren't meant to be as a couple then.

I still couldn't help wondering what would've happened if they stayed together though. Would I be the person I was today?

Who was I?

Nothing. No one special. I had no special skill or talent. I was just a troublemaker. A silly little bitchy teenager. That's obviously how my mother thought of me. What kind of mother would send her own daughter thousands of miles away? So I wasn't her perfect princess little girl, but I couldn't help that. This was who I was. She couldn't change me. None of them could.

With as much hate and self-resentment in me as possible, I grabbed my phone, put on some random boots and pulled open my window.

The unexpected night air hit my face as I took in a slow breath. Whether Edward and his horse was there or not, I was heading out to Tifins forest.

* * *

**Please review and I shall update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing. Here's chapter nine...**

* * *

Chapter nine.

The horse was there. My eyes were fixed on a large white animal that stood out amongst the trees. It was a shiny sort of white. A white that looked like the sun was beating down on it, a white that made you want to look and ponder and gaze.

Where was all this shit coming from? What am I, a poet?

"Hi Starlight", I breathed approaching the animal. Her owner was nowhere in sight but at that present moment all I wanted to do was stroke her. She was just standing. Suddenly I envied her easy life. She had to make no decisions, she got food when she needed it, not to mention having the most _gorgeous guy _to sit on her back everyday I mean…

My fingers brushed against her warm fur and I felt some warmth through it. The horse didn't react at all. My hands ran along her back, through the fur slowly as I took in the sight of the most beautiful animal I had seen in my existence.

Then a wide grin spread across my face.

If the horse was here then… he'd be here too.

I withdrew a couple of steps from Starlight and looked around me.

Trees, typical. Well, did I expect any less?

"Bella! You came!"

I spun around. Crap, did I just imagine that? I looked around and surely there was no one there.

"Silly Bella", someone chuckled. I spun around again, the other way this time and nearly tripping over.

"Fuck", I muttered looking around frantically.

"Edward? Is that you?" I called out.

"Of course, who else?" I listened carefully this time and noticed that this velvety soft voice was coming from above.

A couple of trees away, on a branch a few meters above the ground sat Edward looking as if he was only having a cup of tea. I stared at him, completely speechless.

"How are you, this evening?" he asked politely.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing up there?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really? That's nice. Me? Oh, I'm fine thanks", he muttered chuckling. In a swift movement, he hopped to the forest floor and began striding towards me.

"What were you doing there?" I repeated now that my jaw had been collected from the ground.

"Star watching", Edward answered as if it was there most obvious answer ever.

"You were… watching _stars_?" I asked curiously. He nodded simply and began stroking Starlight. I couldn't help but feel aware of the fact that he was so close to me.

"I thought you'd be gone by now", I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Would you like me gone?" he asked not looking at me but that the horse he was now caressing. I hoped he wasn't attracted to it, by the way he was feeling it up and down, and it looked a bit weird to me.

"No. I just figured", I answered.

"I'm presuming you haven't gotten your father's permission to come here tonight", said Edward lightly. He began walking in a certain direction pulling Starlight with him.

"You've presumed correctly", I said. I was trying to sound as formal as him but it sounded pretty silly.

"Why didn't you asked him, Bella?" said Edward softly, "I'm sure he'd have let you come."

"I just didn't. I told you, I don't need him stupid permission for everything", I shrugged indifferently.

"But he is the man who provides for you, and cares for you and loves you", Edward explained.

"Only because he has to", I shot back at him.

"How was your afternoon then?" Edward asked dropping the previous subject.

"It was boring. I messed around with some stuff in my room, then I had to call my mum", I shrugged, "how was yours? Where did you have to go again?"

"I just had this thing with my dad", he explained, "My afternoon was alright though."

I waited for him to elaborate on the things with his dad but he didn't. Instead we walked through the forest in comfortable silence.

"Do you prefer living with your mother?" asked Edward breaking the silence. He had stopped walking and let go of Starlight. The horse wandered around and Edward looked perfectly as ease.

"I don't mind living with either", I shrugged, "but London is my permanent home, so it's better to live with my mum."

"Do you miss her?' he asked.

"Sort of."

"So apart from the over cheerful Jessica I've heard about, do you have any other siblings?" Edward asked. He walked towards a particular tree and leaned towards it. I stood next to him and looked up.

Edward's amazing green eyes stared me down. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks and I had to look away.

"I don't have any brothers of sisters", I answered, "but it's better that way. One Jessica is hard enough to live with."

"I haven't noticed her at school, what year is she in again?" asked Edward curiously.

"Nine", I answered, "what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one brother", Edward explained, "He's actually my adopted brother. He's name is Emmett."

"Oh, ok".

Another wave of comfortable silence swept over us. That was fine with me. I didn't mind answering Edward's questions but it felt like I was giving too much of myself away. I mean, I didn't really know him, did I?

"Bella, why are you here?"

His sudden velvety soft voice snapped me back to reality. I turned to Edward in confusion.

"Cos I am. Do you want me to leave?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I like you here", Edward answered. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. My cheeks flushed again and I felt a zillion volts of electricity course through me.

"No one ever comes into the forest, you know", he said, "it's just always been me and Starlight."

"Why don't people come here?" I asked.

"Don't know. They just don't. It's just a bit of forest", Edward shrugged, and "that's why I come here at night Cos it's isolated. And I get time to myself."

"Don't you get time to yourself at home?" I asked him. A sudden flicker of pain flashed on Edward's face. I regretted my question immediately.

"There's… a lot going on at home", Edward explained reluctantly, "so, I just… get to clear my head here."

I said no more about the matter. Obviously there was something about home that bothered Edward.

"If I get annoying, just tell me to leave", I told him, "I don't wanna disturb you or anything."

"Don't worry about it, Bella", he said shaking his head, "I told you, I like having you here. Besides, it's a free country. You can come and go as you please."

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" I asked eagerly. Edward nodded.

"Definitely."

……………………………..

"You're eager", said Jessica almost accusingly as I closed the car door and placed on my seat belt. I glared at her.

"Don't know what you mean", I shrugged. But even I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice no matter how I disguised it.

"I'll pick you girls up at four", dad said as he started up the car. We drove in silence and my mind roamed over the images and memories of the previous night. I had gotten back home at half past eleven because the forest was getting a bit too cold. Edward and I rode on Starlight and I couldn't help brushing my fingers off the spot on my arm where he had touched me.

"Bella? We're here! Bella!"

"What? Oh…yeah", I sighed happily. I got out of the car and walked towards the building.

It was only when I had stepped into the corridor that I realised with a pang of disappointment what Edward has said the day before. He wasn't going to be in.

My mood crashed before my feet and my smile disappeared.

"Yay! We've got maths first", giggled Jessica.

I fought the urge to slap her.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to update again.**

**If anyone would like any Edward's POV as well, just say so. **

**I'm not sure if you would like that or not, so please review and give me some feedback about this chapter and the story so far.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Emmett and Jasper....**

* * *

Chapter ten.

"You don't say much do you?" said an irritating voice. I turned to Kaitlin, one of Jessica's blonde friends and I sighed.

"There's nothing to say", I shrugged.

"She's just like that", said Jessica giggling.

We were in the lunch hall, supposing to have lunch. But Jessica was giggling about with her two perky friends, Kaitlin and Jenna whilst I prayed time could be reversed and I'd still be with Edward.

"We should go to the beach this week", suggested Jenna, a much quieter version of Jessica.

"Great idea", mused Jessica, "do you wanna go with us?"

I stared at her. Did she not get it?

"I'm busy", I explained.

"Oh, doing what?" asked Kaitlin nosily.

Hopefully spending time with Edward ad his gorgeous horse.

"Um, I've got these, postcards to send to my friends", I bluffed up.

"That'll take minutes", said Jessica.

"No, I've got, to send the English kind", I told her, "It's very long. Totally different from normal postcards. It'll take at least a couple of hours."

"Oh, my god", whispered Jenna suddenly choking on her sandwich. I whacked her on the back and she spat out something not very pleasant.

"They're coming here", hissed Kaitlin bouncing in her seat, not really caring about the fact that one of her friends were choking.

"Who are?" I asked. I followed her gaze who meant me turning around to see a tall, big guy and when I say big I mean _really_ big, walking towards our table. He had muscles that visibly showed even below the school uniform. Next to him was a honey blonde guy, about the same height but he was lankier.

"Who's that?" I asked Jessica who was now drooling. I elbowed her and she snapped out of it.

"Oh, er, that's Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock", she explained, "Christ! They're coming over!"

Did she say Cullen?

My stomach did a little back flip at the name. Then I realised that it was probably Edward's brother striding over. I turned back hoping for a miracle that maybe Edward would be there but he wasn't.

"Are you Bella Swan?" said a booming voice. I looked up, _way_ up. The big dark haired guy was staring down at me, he grinned.

"Yeah", I said confidently. He turned and whispered something in the blonde guy's ear and they snickered. I stood up and realised that it did no good cos they were still taller than me.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, clicking my fingers in front of Emmett's face to regain his attention.

"Yeah, it's her", said the other boy, "just give it to her, Emmett."

My eyes flickered between both of them. How did they know me?

"I'm Emmett Cullen", the big one introduced, "this is Jasper."

"Ok…"

"I'm Jessica", said a high shrilling voice and I realised Jessica had jumped out of her seat and was smiling like an idiot.

"These are my two friends Kaitlin and Jenna", she introduced. Emmett looked startled for a while but he recomposed his face.

"Oh, er, ok. Bella, can we talk to you for a sec?" asked Emmett.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Just give it to her", urged jasper, "it's her. Just like Edward said!"

"You can't be sure", hissed Emmett.

"Are you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that's me", I confirmed.

"See", shrugged Jasper in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

"Alright then, _Bella_", said Emmett narrowing his eyes, "if that's your real name!"

"It is", I said simply. Jasper shook his head.

"This is going to get embarrassing", he muttered.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions", Emmett carried on, "come by the gym when you've finished lunch."

I looked back at the half eaten sandwich and the full tray.

"Yeah, I've finished", I said quickly, "let's go now."

"But Bella –" Jessica began but I cut her off.

"See you guys later", I said briefly. I grabbed my tray, chucked it in the bin and walked out with Emmett and Jasper following.

I was curious about this envelope they had to give me but as long as I was away from Jessica, I was fine.

………………………..

"…She's got brown hair and brown eyes, I think it's her…"

"Do you know how many girls have brown hair, Jasper?"

"Dude, she hangs around with that Jessica girl."

"If she gets the questions right, then it's her. If she doesn't, then no harm done."

"Emmett, don't you think she'll be a bit suspicious of two guys asking her random questions?"

"Yeah, but I think –"

"You guys know that I can hear you right?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper froze and turned around.

"Did Edward tell you guys about me?" I asked hopefully.

"Please! 'Tell about' is an understatement", muttered Emmett, "the guy hasn't stopped yapping about you since yesterday afternoon!"

My throat went dry and a butterfly feeling rushed up my skin. He talked about me?

"Um, Edward told us to give you a note and _Emmett_ here wants to make a big deal of it", Jasper explained.

"What does it say?" I asked excitedly.

"We don't' know", said Jasper, "he put it in an envelope and said if we opened it he'll… well, he said not to open it. Just to give it to Bella Swan from year nine who hangs around with over cheerful Jessica."

"Give me the note, then", I urged to Emmett.

"Ah, but you might not be Bella Swan", he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"What can I do to prove that I am?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer to read the note or envelope or whatever Edward had sent.

"We'll asked you questions and you'll answer", bargained Emmett.

"It's her, man. Just give it", said Jasper looking at Emmett meaningfully.

"Question number one", Emmett began ignoring jasper, "where did you first see Edward?"

"Tifins forest", I answered.

"Oh, well, question number two", he carried on, "what is Edward's favourite animal?"

"I don't know", I shrugged, "probably horses. He's got Starlight."

"He showed you his stallion?" asked Jasper, looking surprised.

"Sure, we rode on her yesterday", I explained.

"He let you _ride_ it?" demanded Emmett looking outraged.

"Not on my own", I backtracked, "I mean, like, he was behind me. We were too far into the forest, so he said he'd ride me back home."

"That's why he was late", hissed Emmett to jasper, "trying his luck on the new chick!"

"You're not very good at whispering are you?" I asked.

Emmett stared at me for a couple of seconds. He looked over to Jasper. Some kind of silent conversation seem to be going on for a couple of minutes. Jasper nodded and turned to me. Emmett sighed, reluctantly he dug into his pockets and pulled out a white envelope.

* * *

**What do you guys think Edward wrote on the note?**

**Please review and tell me your ideas. **

**I'm working on the next chapter so bare with me, review and I will update.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**xXx**

**P.S. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are my inspiration to keep writing. Love sent from Edward and Bella.**

* * *

Chapter eleven.

I stared at it. Wondering deeply what he wrote. Why would he send a note with his brother to me? Maybe he thought I was getting annoying.

Maybe I offended him the last night and he didn't want me to come into tiffins forest again. Maybe he wouldn't be able to come. Something bad might've happened. He could be in hospital right now.

Or Starlight. Something bad might've happened to starlight. She must be hurt. He couldn't come to Tifins forest cos starlight was hurt.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" snapped a voice, bringing me crashing back to reality. I looked up at Emmett who was staring at me with an eye brow raised.

I gulped and took it. Should I open it now? Wait till later?

"Open it already!"

I jumped and stepped back. Emmett looked impatient. Jasper shook his head shaking with laughter. I opened the envelop slowly.

_Bella,_

_If you're not too busy after school please meet Starlight and I in Tifins forest. I will not be able to come after twilight but I can make it in the afternoon. I hope my brother delivered this to you. from Edward._

_P.S Try staying in school for the whole day, you'll find that maybe you might survive afterall._

"What does it say?" asked a booming voice.

"Stay still Emmett!"

"Nothing", I shrugged, "just… nothing."

"Funny, that's exactly what Edward told me when I asked him what he wrote", said Emmett.

I tucked the little note in my pocket. He wanted to meet me after school. That could be arranged. But why not after twilight? To me that was the easiest time to sneak out.

If it was after school I was going to have to pretend to be doing homework or something…

"Was it anything important?" asked jasper. I only realised that they were still here.

"No", I told him, "Not really. Thanks for, er, giving it to me."

"What was the point?" muttered Emmett, "didn't even tell us what it said…"

"Hey, why isn't Edward in school?" I asked abruptly.

"It's his day with Carlisle", answered Emmett.

Carlisle? Who's that?

"Oh… he said he had a doctor's appointment", I said, confused. Emmett suddenly glanced over to jasper. They both straightened up and back tracked.

"Yeah, he does", said Emmett quickly, "but, er, that's just in the morning…"

I was a pro at lying so I knew when I was being lied to. Especially given the fact that Emmett wasn't very secretive.

Edward was hiding something.

"Has Edward told you about Carlisle?" asked jasper.

"Sure", I said, "I know all about Carlisle."

"When did you meet him again?" asked Emmett.

"Er… on Monday", I answered.

"That's only two days", mused Emmett, "and he told you practically everything. What else do you know?"

Think, think, think…

Edward's day with Carlisle? It seemed like there was a secret. There was no doctor's appointment, so when he had to go on Tuesday he was probably going to see this Carlisle person. or maybe he had another secret?

But why would Edward lie to me?

"He…er, told me about, the star watching thing", I explained, "Yeah, Edward told me everything."

"Star watching?" repeated jasper and Emmett in unison.

"Told you he's lost it", muttered Emmett.

At that precise moment the bell rang, I jumped about a foot in the air because of the interruption.

"Better go", I said breathlessly, "thanks for the note thing."

………………………….

"Option number one", said Alice in a very professional voice, "He's a lying bastard. Everything he's told you is a lie."

"Cross that out", I ordered, "He's too gentlemanly to be a bastard, trust me. he watches _stars_. I mean, who does that?"

"Oh… well, option number two", mused Alice. Here I was, once again. Tifins forest. The place where the mess started.

I was on the phone to Alice. I had told her about the note and edward's brother. I told her about him lying about going to see the doctor. I tried again and again to figure out who this Carlisle person was but came up with zilch.

"He's gay!" announced Alice, "He goes to meet his gay lover called Carlisle!"

Gay?

Mother fucking horses, Edward couldn't be _gay_!

"No", I snapped quickly, "He's not gay!"

"Alright, touchy", said Alice, "But it makes sense though."

"No it doesn't", I said shaking my head. I pressed the phone harder to my ear and sat down at the trunk of a tree. I was still in my uniform. As soon as I got home I announced that I was going ot do homework. I locked my bedroom door and skipped out the back window.

"If he was gay", I started, "I don't think he would get off school just to meet the person!"

"Ok, ok", sighed Alice, "Option three… Carlisle is his other horse… who lives on a farm?"

"Alice", I snapped, "Your ideas are getting more stupid by the minute!"

"Well, I don't see you trying", she snapped back, "Or maybe it's cos your too upset because your _boyfriend_ lied to you!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend", I said in an undertone, "And why would I be upset? I barely know the guy."

"Then why are we wasting time talking about him?" asked Alice. I sighed and bit my lip.

"How's Rose?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

"She didn't come to school today", Alice informed me, "But Tanya was in so she wasn't skiving with her."

"Maybe she's sick?" I suggested.

"Maybe, I wouldn't know", said Alice coldly.

"Why don't you call her?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't answer her phone when I call her", she said, "and she's always in the bathroom when I go around. And she's always busy when I need her. Rosalie's turning into a right bitch and I don't want anything to do with her anymore!"

"Oh".

A moment of silence came and I wondered what was going on with Rosalie. Surely she wouldn't just ditch Alice like that. How could she be so heartless?

"I think I should call her", I said to Alice.

"Why?" demanded Alice, "Aren't I a good enough conversationalist for you?"

"I need to see what's gotten into her, Alice", I said softly, "Rose is our friend, she wouldn't just betray us like this."

"Well maybe she's –"

"Hold on!", I silenced her and took the phone away from my ear.

Hooves. Trotting. And…

"Bella. You came…"

In my attempt to stand up quickly, I managed to trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face.

"Oompf!"

"Bella? You ok? What was that?" said Alice's panicked voice. I rolled over so I was on my back and sighed.

"I'm fine, Alice", I told her, "look, I'll call you back soon. ok?"

"sure. But, are you seriously going to call Rosalie?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure she's ok", I explained, " Rosalie's my friend too. Ok? bye."

"Bye, Bella."

"Laying on the forest ground with a phone in your hand and leaves in your hair", mused a recognisable voice, "I like it."

I sat up immediately and looked around. Edward hopped off his horse, walked over to me like a god and offered his hand.

"Who's Carlisle?" I blurted out without even accepting his hand. A worried expression flickered across his face but he recomposed himself quickly.

"Wanna get those leaves out?" he asked pointing to my hair. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Emmett gave you the note?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I just ask, why exactly were you flat on your back?" asked Edward with an arched eyebrow. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to pick out anything.

"I fell", I admitted, "you scared me."

"Oh, I apologise for scaring you", he said, "How's Alice?"

"You'rE trying to change the subject", I pointed out. I looked over his shoulder to see Starlight, looking as beautiful and graceful as ever.

"Did Emmett tell you about Carlisle?" asked Edward. I shrugged.

"He said it was your day with Carlisle", I explained, "But you told me you were going to the doctor's. You lied."

"State the obvious", he mumbled. Edward made his way back to Starlight and began stroking her.

"You don't have to tell me", I called out because I was still rooted on my spot, "but I don't really like being lied to."

"No body does", said Edward, "it makes you feel not trusted."

"Then why did you lie?" I asked. I knew I was being nosy but at that present moment all I was thinking was that he _did_ lie. To me.

_Why shouldn't he lie? He doesn't know me. He doesn't have to tell me anything. I only met him on Monday. He could lie if he wanted._

But _why_ would he lie? Something to hide obviously. But it couldn't be that bad. He could tell me.

"How was school?" asked Edward, which was his way of saying 'drop the subject'. I decided to obey.

"It was good", I shrugged. I walked over to him. "boring of course but other wise good."

"I see you've decided to complete the school day this time", said Edward chuckling.

"Eh… why not?"

"Have you got your parents' permissions to be here right now?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask me that question every time I come here?" I shot back at him.

"No, I don't have to", said Edward, "but I just wish you'd let _someone_ know that you're in a deserted forest with… me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're dangerous or something?" I enquired, corssing my arms and narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Maybe", shrugged Edward, "You don't really know me, do you?"

"I guess not", I said, "you could let me get to know you."

"But I don't know you, either", he continued as if not hearing my last comment, "_you_ could be the dangerous one out of the both of us."

"Oh yeah, I'm secretly a vampire", I laughed. I hissed at him and snapped my teeth. Edward threw his head back and laughed. His musical laughter filled my ears. I registered it as another memory.

"Vampires exist, you know", said Edward suddenly. He stopped laughing and stared at me, serious as ever. He took a step towards me, closing in the gap. He had stopped stroking Starlight.

"They blend in, and you don't even notice them", he whispered, "_that's_ why you should tell someone you're here with me…"

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Edward is hiding?**

**Please review, and I'll update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Thank you for reviewing. And is Edward a vamp? Well... you'll find out.**

* * *

Chapter twelve.

I was captured by his hypnotic gaze. Edward's green eyes pulled me almost like a magnet. I could feel his cool breath on my face. His body temperature, the warmth of his skin, his gorgeous scent. I felt it all.

"You're pretty gullible", laughed Edward suddenly. He stepped back and chuckled to himself. My cheeks grew bright red.

"Even if there were vampires", he said going back to running his fingers through Starlight's fur, "they wouldn't be in California. Too much sun. They'd get burnt."

"You're talking as if you believe that vampires _do_ exist", I told him, breathing again. Edward merely shrugged.

"Vampires, ghosts, witches", he shrugged, and "they _could_ exist."

I pondered over his words for a couple of minutes. We began walking again, in no particular direction. He led Starlight and I tagged along next to him. I couldn't help but stare at Edward. His perfect beauty. The way he walked.

Damn…I'm getting obsessive.

"So, why can't you come at night?" I asked before I started drooling. I forced myself to not look at him. To look at what was in front of me.

"Just bit busy later", Edward answered simply, "I need to go back home at around five."

I glanced at my watch. It was half past four already. Crap.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Then I felt slightly awkward for being nosy. It was his business.

"My grandparents are coming over for dinner", Edward answered. There was no hint of lies in his voice. I decided to believe him. It was a simple enough answer.

"Your brother seems nice", I said casually thinking of nothing else to say.

"So he didn't scare you then?" laughed Edward. I was confused by his response.

"Why would he scare me?" I asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, his size isn't exactly normal for a sixteen year old", Edward informed, "He works out. A lot."

"Muscles are cool", I shrugged, "but he's not that scary. Although, he did look a bit weird when he asking me the questions."

"What questions?"

"He was trying to figure out if I was Bella or not", I explained, laughing at the memory, "he decided to interrogate me. I met the blonde guy too. Jackson or something."

"Jasper", Edward corrected.

"He seems cool too", I added.

"What about your friends?" asked Edward curiously. He slowed to a stop and turned to me.

"My friends… are back in London", I explained uncomfortably, "There's Alice and Rosalie, who are my best friends. Well, Alice is. I'm not sure about Rosalie anymore."

"Rosalie. That's an unusual", Edward noted.

"So is Emmett", I pointed out.

"True."

"Rosalie's been hanging out with this bitch called Tanya", I continued, "She just ditched Alice. I feel bad for Alice, slightly. But I'm planning on asking Rosalie what her problem is."

"Why do you think she's hanging out with the female dog?" asked Edward. I stared at him.

Female dog?

Who says that?

"The bitch", I corrected, "I don't know. But I don't get why she's just ditched Alice like that."

"Like you ditched her", said Edward.

Ouch.

Yeah, thanks. That was pretty low.

"I didn't _ditch_ her", I snapped, "I had no choice but to come here. Do you think I _like_ this? Don't you think I would stay in London if I could?"

"Maybe she feels alone", he said calmly, "maybe this Rosalie feels like she's lost her friend. So she's hanging out with Tiana to make up for it."

"Tanya", I corrected, "the bitch."

"Can you go a day without swearing?" mused Edward, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Bitch isn't a swear word", I told him, "it's a female dog, like you said."

"Can you?" he persisted. I shrugged.

"If I want to", I said, "but I don't mean to swear, it just comes. It's normal words to me."

"Do you walk to school?" asked Edward. His sudden change of subject surprised me. I looked up at him to see bright green lights staring back down.

My heart rate increased and my breathing stopped. Blinking didn't exist and staring was an obligation.

"My, er, dad, um, he drives me to… you know… school", I stuttered.

"Ok", said Edward simply. He began walking again. I felt so silly for staring. I blushed again, hopefully he didn't see that.

"You have a nice blush."

Damn it! He _did_ see!

"Er, thanks", I murmured staring at my shoes as we walked.

"You're coming to school tomorrow, right?" asked Edward. He stopped again and let go of starlight, stepping slightly away from her and slightly closer to me.

"Sure. Have to", I sighed.

"What career are you pursuing when you're older?" asked Edward. He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair.

Why could _I_ run my hand through there…?

"Sorry, you what?" I asked snapping out of my little fantasies including Edward's hair.

"Career", repeated Edward, "what would you like to be?"

"I don't know", I shrugged, "haven't decided yet. You?"

"Why haven't you decided?" asked Edward. "Don't you have… like a dream to fulfil or something?"

"My dream is to live", I said, "to experience anything and everything."

"But there are many things you haven't experienced yet", said Edward, "are planning on doing it all?"

"Not all", I shrugged, "but as much as I can."

"So, you'll just try anything?" breathed Edward. I looked up at him.

Noooo…

No more green magnets…

I'm going to do something really stupid…

"Anything", I said breathlessly. He closed the little gap between us.

"Anything at all?" whispered Edward leaning closer.

No! Nothing!

Please… stop HYPNOTIZING ME!!!

NO MORE DAZZLING…PLEASE?

NOT anything at all!

"Yes, anything at all", my lips moved and the words came out without me wanting to. But I had to admit that I _did_ want to. He was here and I was here.

Damn his stupid inviting looking lips!

Damn his unmissable gorgeousness!

Damn you Edward!

"Bella", whispered Edward. My eyes closed and his soft, warm lips brushed against mine. A butterfly tingly feeling rushed up my spine. I felt it in every part of my body, down to my toes.

Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist, one on my neck. Instinctively, my arms flung around his neck pulling him down and closer. It was like he was my water and I was _extremely_ thirsty.

Our lips parted at the same time, and Edward's tongue slid in my mouth.

I didn't remember…

I totally forgot…

I hadn't realised…

His tongue wrapped around mine and suddenly Edward froze. And he pulled away. A quizzical look displayed on his face.

My tongue ring.

* * *

**Ok, he is NOT a vampire, but he is hiding a secret. Can anyone guess yet?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. If you liked it etc.**

**More reviews, faster I update!!**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews and guesses to what Edward is hiding, no one has guessed it fully yet but some are pretty close. The secret will be revealed soon enough....**

* * *

Chapter thirteen.

"Either your tooth just came out or some kind of hard piece of metal is stuck to your tongue", said Edward, looking kind of amused. I immediately blushed of course, not only to the fact that I had just kissed _Edward Cullen_, but his tongue was in _my_ mouth.

"Tongue ring", I said curtly. I didn't know what his reaction to that was. He'd probably think it was disgusting or something. Guys like Edward, which there were little of because he was such a gentleman and he _rode_ a horse, seriously, who did that?

"I hadn't noticed", said Edward. I stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. I hadn't really kissed anyone after I got my tongue ring, no guys thought of me in that way anyway.

In London, I was just Bella. The troublemaker or just the girl in year nine who practically lives in the head teacher's office.

I didn't really have many boyfriends, not that I thought of anyone in that way. My ambition was to live and let live. So I lived my life.

"What other surprises have you hidden?" asked Edward. I looked up at him and was slightly taken back by the fact that he didn't say anymore about my tongue ring. Didn't he think it was gross? Repulsive? Or just weird?

"Nothing else", I shrugged, "I don't have a 'hello kitty' tattoo on my butt if that's what you mean."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did though", he added.

"Wanna check?"

"Maybe later", he grinned, "but I better go home now."

"Oh, right", I sighed. A rush of disappointment filled me. He was going. Now, what was I going to do?

"Want me to ride you home?" he asked. I nodded. Edward helped me up Starlight and mounted her behind me. I couldn't help but sigh happily when I felt his breath on my neck.

"What happens if you get caught?" he asked as starlight started trotting.

"My dad will probably call my mum", I explained, "then they'd just give me a lecture and ground me or something."

"You won't get to come here then", said Edward.

"Yeah, they'd probably make me stay with Jessica or something", I shrugged.

"But that means I won't get to see you?"

His concern made me smile. That meant he _wanted_ to see me.

"You'll see me at school"; I told him indifferently, "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. Unfortunately it only lasted a couple of minutes because I lived so close. I registered every minute with Edward as safely as I could, breathing in his scent and memorizing his voice.

………………………

I banged on the bathroom door once more. Jessica had been in there for over an hour. She was really beginning to piss me off. I had to share a bathroom with her, unfortunately.

"Hurry _up_", I snapped.

"I'm done, I'm done", she shouted back. The door opened and she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her head.

"You're wearing the clothes I bought you", she beamed happily gesturing the mini skirt and baby blue top I wore.

"Yeah well… I just had to grab something", I muttered, "Now get out of the way!"

"Sure. I've got something to show you when you're done", she said. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Just as I was about to take off my clothes, my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi, it's Rosalie."

I didn't know what to feel at that moment. I missed her so much of course, I hadn't spoken to her since I left. But then again there was the case of abandoning Alice. I felt anger rise in me. She couldn't do that. And siding with Tanya? Of all people Tanya Gibson?

"So you're alive then", I said coldly. I sat on the toilet seat and sighed.

"As are you", she retorted.

"How's Tanya?" I asked getting straight to the point. There was a moment's silence.

"She ok, I suppose", said Rosalie, "how are you?"

"Breathing. And you?"

"Ok", she answered, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all."

"Thanks. I'm good", I said trying to soften my tone, "Alice said you didn't go to school today, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine", she answered quickly.

"Why did you ditch then?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, well I _wasn't_ fine, I am now, I mean", she rephrased slowly.

"What's with you and Alice?" I asked, "she says you're not hanging out with her anymore."

"It's her who doesn't want to hang around with me", snapped Rosalie, "I told her to come and sit with me at lunch, and she said no."

"Why did she say no?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just said no", explained Rosalie, "and now she's like Norma No Mates at school, it's not my fault."

"She says you've abandoned her Rose", I pointed out, "that you've been following Tanya around."

"Tanya's cool", said Rosalie slowly, "she's alright once you get to know her."

"Get to know her?" I repeated, "is that what you've been doing? I think it's called digging up her arse like a faithful little follower."

"I'm not her follower", said Rosalie quietly, "and she's ok, I told you. Tanya's not that bad."

"Have you realised that it's _her_ fault I'm in California?" I demanded, outraged, "if it wasn't for her, I would still be in school. She's the one who got me kicked out, Rosalie. What the fuck's going on?"

"Look, maybe it wasn't her fault", said Rosalie quietly, "maybe she wasn't the one who tricked you."

"Fuck's sake, are you listening to what you're saying?" I snapped, "didn't you see the note? _She_ sent it. Then I get caught, and get chucked out of school."

"How do you know it was her?" Rosalie persisted. I didn't understand why she didn't get it.

"She signed it", I explained, "her name, at the bottom. She told me to meet her after school in the gym. I went there, saw the can spray and the gym wall were covered in graffiti. Mr Hardcastle walked in, saw the cans, saw the graffiti and saw me."

Another moment's silence and I could hear nothing but Rosalie's breathing going faster and faster.

"I'm so sorry, Bella", she whispered. I realised she was crying. Her voice was shaky. I instantly felt bad. I had never seen Rosalie cry before, or heard her. She was always strong.

The tough one in our group.

"Rose, it's ok", I whispered back, "It's not your fault.

"It was me. the note was from me", Rosalie explained. I stopped breathing and froze. "I was meant to send it to Becca, so I signed Tanya's name so she would go. I wrote 'To B' on the top, it wasn't meant to be for you. But you went and got in trouble. It was me. I'm the one who got you kicked out. I'm the reason you're sent so far away. I'm so sorry."

She got me kicked out. My best friend Rosalie.

* * *

**Review and find out how Bella reacts to this news...**

**Review please!!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing and thanks to all the guesses to what Edward is hiding. No one has guessed it fully yet so keep trying...**

* * *

Chapter fourteen.

Ok, firstly... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...am I done?

FUCK!

Yeah, I'm done.

"Bella? Bella, are you there?"

If someone you hate hurts you, you can live with it. Because you hate them and you can try and get them back. But what if it's someone you love. Someone you're close to. What if they're the one responsible? How can you deal with it?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, I didn't mean it", wept Rosalie sniffing and gasping. I sighed and bit my lip. My best friend. My own freaking best friend!

"Yeah, yeah. Stop blubbering", I said, "it's ok Rose, I mean… well no, it's not ok. I'm in fucking California! But I guess crying over it won't do anyone any good."

Because of Rosalie I got kicked out of school. Because of my best friend I was sent to a stuck up private school in California. Because of her I was made to live with Lauren and Jessica.

Because of her, I met Edward.

Because of her, I got to kiss him.

"It's my fault though", whispered Rosalie, "my fault you were sent away."

Her fault I met my prince on a white horse.

"It's ok", I told her, "it wasn't intentional, so…"

"Y-you d-don't hate me?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course not", I said, "California… isn't that bad after all. I mean, I have to live with my step mother and half sister and that's just shit but… there are good things, I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" cried Rosalie, "I got you kicked out of school, fucking scream at me, Bella! Tell me you hate me! Shout at me or something, why are you calm?"

You want it that way? Alright then...

"You're a fucking stupid bitch who messed up", I snarled icily, "I hate you because you got me kicked out of school for no reason, and I love you cos I met Edward and starlight. Happy?"

"Who's Edwin and Starfright?" sniffed Rosalie questioningly.

"Ask Alice", I laughed, "Speaking of which, this doesn't give you an excuse to ditch her and suck up to Tanya, you know."

"She'll hate me", said Rose, "I know she will. And… I don't even know _why_ I'm friends with Tanya, she's just… the next best things I suppose."

"Alice is hurting, Rose", I whispered, "talk to her. She feels alone. She won't hate you, I don't, so she won't. Ok?"

"Seriously, who's Edwin and Starfright?" demanded Rosalie in a flat tone.

"I can't explain now", I said, "I'll call you tomorrow after school. Alice will give you the outline."

"Okay, bye Bella", said Rosalie.

"Bye, Rose."

"And Bella?"

"Yes", I sighed.

"I miss you too.

|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO|||OOO||||OOO|||

"What. The. Fuck."

Jessica stood in front of me with her hair down. She wore a blue mini skirt and a white top. She smiled.

"Like it?" she beamed. My eyes stayed glued to her hair. From the 'ok' look of the blonde colour it was, it had now been turned into an 'urrggh' look of deep dark brown.

"What did you do?" I whispered, feeling horrified.

"I dyed it", she grinned, "Now we _really_ look like twins!"

I stepped around her and went into my room. She followed of course.

"I think we should wear matching clothes from now on", she stated, "it'll help the twin look. So maybe we should go shopping this weekend. I was thinking that –"

"We're not twins", I growled. This was beyond freaky. She dyed her hair. Her hair, she _dyed_ it? To _brown_?

I felt the urge to choke.

"I think you should dye your hair back", I told her shaking my head, "My dad and Lauren aren't going to be happy with this, I don't think."

"Why not?" she asked, looking clueless, "I think I look great as a brunette and I think –"

"Ok, that is _not_ brunette", I cut in seriously, "that is just some weird… shit kind of colour. It's all… murky!"

"But… I wanted us to look the same", she said in a quieter voice. I suddenly got it. She was trying to turn into me. Or something like that. Which made things even freakier.

"Ok, Jess, can I call you Jess? Good, listen, um… we're different people", I emphasized. I was trying not to get her hurt or anything since she had a teary look on her face already. "We have different tastes, so we have to look different, are you getting what I'm saying?"

Jessica looked absolutely blank. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, she wandering around my room picking up random perfumes and inspecting it.

"Where did you buy these?" she asked suspiciously.

"Er… England. Listen, I really think you should –"

"Girls! Dinner's ready", Lauren's voice cut in. Jessica was bouncing, she smiled and went towards the door, only pausing to realise that I wasn't bouncing in step with her.

"Coming down to dinner?" she asked, "I can't wait to see mum and dad's face when I show them my hair."

"I'm sure it'll be a priceless sight", I mumbled. But I really couldn't be bothered to sit and play happy families at the present moment.

"Can you please tell everyone I'll be down in a couple of minutes?" I asked her. She nodded and went downstairs. I closed my room door and sighed.

So the Rosalie problem was sorted, now Jessica? Seriously, that colour did not suite her at all. I fought the urge to choke again as the mental picture came back up. I checked the time telling me it was quarter to eight. I walked towards my window and stared out. It faced the wood. Tifins forest. My heart began to ache as I realised I couldn't escape there because the person I wished to see wouldn't be there tonight.

Taking all my time, I went downstairs slowly.

"…Flattered but blonde really suited you well, Jess", my dad was saying cautiously.

"Why would you want to be a brunette?" asked Lauren sounding pretty confused, "I had no idea and you didn't express any feelings towards wanting to dye your hair."

"Bella's my inspiration", Jessica chirped up as I walked into the dining room. My dad, Lauren and Jessica all watched me sit down.

"So… how was your day?" I asked staring at the plate in front of my dad.

"We're very proud of the progress you made today, Bella", said Lauren setting a plate in front of me. I looked up at her.

"Progress?"

"Staying in school", she beamed, "you conquered your fears and stayed. Your father's very proud."

Conquered my fears? I was scared of going to school?

I stifled a giggle and decided to let matters drop moving to another subject.

"What do you think of Jessica's hair, dad?" I asked pointedly.

"It's, er, very nice, sweetie", said Charlie smiling innocently to Jessica who was oblivious to all.

"Very, very nice", Lauren chimed in, "but it's not permanent, is it?"

"Of course", said Jessica, "I love my hair this colour."

I shuddered and looked away.

"But, Jess honey, don't you think it'll attract, er, too many attention?" asked Charlie. He didn't like it, I didn't blame him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica looking up.

"Well, it's… I mean, Bella's still new at your school", began dad, "I'm sure she loves the spotlight" – yeah, dad. I love it when people stare and snicker –"so maybe you should let her be in the rumours, I mean, er, spotlight for now."

"What my dad means, Jessica", I said taking matters into my own hand, "is that as _lovely_ as your hair looks, it'll attract too many attention. Blonde hair suites you fine and don't highlight you too much. Murky, I mean, _brunette_ just makes you look a little over, you know?"

"I can't dye it back tonight", Jessica explained.

"Do it tomorrow after school", Lauren told her.

"Whoa there, wait", I said dropping my fork, "she's going to school looking that _that_ tomorrow?"

"Don't worry Bella, I won't steal the attention", Jessica teased smiling; I threw her a smile but grimaced secretly.

|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||OOO|OOO|OOO|OOO|OOO|OOO|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||

It was half past ten and I couldn't sleep. The bed was comfortable, the room was nice and cosy (I can't believe I just said cosy. Lauren must be rubbing off on me) and everything was fine. Apart from me.

I kept tossing and turning and just couldn't sleep. The images of Murky Jessica were out of my head, that wasn't what was troubling me. I couldn't put my hand on what was…

I threw the bed sheets aside and sat up. If I couldn't sleep I'd go do something else with my time. I quickly got changed from my shorts and vest, which was my pyjamas and put on some jeans and a jumper instead, good old English clothes. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

Without thinking twice, I skipped out of my window.

The thought kept playing in my mind. He wasn't going to be there. It wouldn't be one like yesterday. He already came earlier so I couldn't see him again. But I carried on walking deeper into the forest. Nothing but the moonlight guided me in making sure I didn't fall over twigs and snap my leg in two. I walked slowly and patiently thinking of nothing and something. Nothing and Edward. When he kissed, his lips on mine…

My headshot up when I suddenly realised I wasn't alone. My heart skipped a beat, he was here. Well, _she_ was.

The horse, Starlight was chewing on something next to a large trunk and sitting back against it was him.

"Edward!" I gasped, my stomach leaped in ecstasy. It was the feeling when you lost a penny and found a pound. I came here on hope, hoping he would be here. And there he was. Sitting back, statue like… cold faced?

"Edward?" I repeated when he didn't look up. He was within hearing distance. When I focused on his face I suddenly realised he had an expression I hadn't seen before.

Anger.

Hate.

Disgust.

But it was more than that. He looked hurt. As if _he_ lost the pound I had found and gotten the penny I lost. I stopped walking when I was a couple of metres away from him. He was staring straight away, at another tree saying nothing.

"Edward?" I whispered. My heart was still slamming against my rib cage. He was here when he said he wouldn't be. Maybe he didn't want me here after all. I took a cautious step forwards and waited.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Edward turned his head and looked up at me. His expression was hard and cold and unreadable.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat icily.

* * *

**What is the matter with Edward? He said he wouldn't be in the forest but he was...**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward was pretty icy in the last chapter. Do you want to know his secret? Are you sure....?**

* * *

Chapter fifteen.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat icily.

I took a step back. Yes, those words hurt.

"Ed… I…I just…" I was speechless. Absolutely speechless. For one, no one spoke to me like that and least of all _Edward. _What happened to the gentleman who watches stars?

I swallowed and felt nervous. The magical happy feeling in my stomach was gone now. When I looked at Edward's face I could see nothing but resentment and anger.

"Are you ok?" I asked, because nothing else came to my mind. He stood up swiftly and continued to glare at me. I had never seen Edward angry like this.

Well, I only knew him since Monday but that wasn't the point. Someone so angelic and beautiful _couldn't_ have a broken hearted and angered face like that. It didn't make sense. Something must've really gone wrong.

"It's very late, Bella. You should go home", he stated firmly. He stared walking away then, leading starlight with him. I followed of course.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I persisted.

"Nothing. Go home", he hissed without even looking at me.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be here tonight", I told him, ignoring his last comment, "change your mind? Or did you just not want me to come here?"

"Why are you here?" he snapped. I froze. He looked like he was about to unleash demons on me or something. His face was too scary to look at. It was beautiful and intimidating at the same time. His eyes were green and slightly silvery, if that's possible. His nostrils flared. His jaw line was tense and set. Everything about his features screamed out 'gorgeous' and 'pissed off' at the same time.

"I'm here because I couldn't sleep", I said, trying not to let him get to me. I had kissed those beautiful angry lips only a couple of hours ago. "Why are _you_ here?"

I turned to him, wondering what lies he would think up now? Edward looked back at my question as if he wasn't expecting to be asked. Well, he didn't own Tifins forest; I could come and go as I pleased.

"Because… because…" he paused, not knowing what to say.

"Me too", I whispered stepping closer to him. He began walking instantly, talking off as if I was fire, getting too close to him. I skipped after him not giving up.

"Who got you pissed?" I asked casually. He slowed to a stop and started stroking starlight. He could stroke me if he wanted…

Focus, Bella!

"What makes you think I'm pissed?" Edward retorted. I cracked a smile.

"You swore", I giggled. He frowned and carried on walking, "Eddy said a swear word…"

"You did not just call me Eddy", he muttered turning to me. I felt that the tensed atmosphere had gone. Now to fire questions at him till he collapses.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Edward kept walking, ignoring me nicely. He just walked, taking starlight with him, deeper into Tifins forest. I didn't say anything when he didn't answer; I just kept up with his long strides, trying not to trip over.

I looked around and realised that we were next to a lake. The lake where I had been before. Oh, yeah… naked. And Edward had caught me. Nice.

Edward stopped walking, let go of starlight and went to sit next to a tree trunk. He pulled his knees to his stomach and buried his face there. I stood and watched him. The sight was almost heart breaking. He didn't look angry instead he looked hurt.

"Rosalie was the one who got me kicked out of school", I said casually. I walked over to him and sat down on the ground floor. Slowly, Edward raised his head. He looked at me questioningly.

"Isn't she your best friend?" he asked.

"She is", I told him, "she didn't mean it. It was accidental."

"You're not angry with this piece of information", he stated reading my face.

"I thought of being angry with her", I explained looking at my shoes, "but I missed her too much to be angry at her. We talked and she sounded pretty sorry. Besides, California's not that bad, and I'll be returning to London soon."

"That sounds reasonable of you", sighed Edward. A couple of minutes went by with silence.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not daring to look him in the face.

"I'm fine", he said. He actually sounded it this time. But I wanted to know. He was mad about something and I really wanted to know. The image of his cold hard face from earlier in front of my eyes. I shuddered from it.

"Are you cold?" asked Edward turning to me.

"No, I'm ok", I said. But he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over to me.

"I'm fine", I insisted.

"Take it, Bella", said Edward looking like he really didn't want to argue. I took the jacket with a sigh and wrapped it around me. My nose filled with an Edward smell.

"Do you trust me Edward?" I asked. I turned to him, this time looking him straight in the face. The beautiful features stared back at me.

"Of course", he breathed.

"Can you tell me the truth then?" I asked persistently, "tell me what's wrong, Edward. Please."

Edward tore away from my gaze and stared at his hands. His fingers were fidgeting about nervously.

"Some times Bella, you can trust someone", Edward began, "but you can't share your personal life secrets with them."

I knew what he was saying. I guess I understood that, but I couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment.

"Could you at least tell me why you were angry?" I asked.

"I wasn't… angry", explained Edward, "I was told something I didn't want to hear. Bad news, you could say. And I couldn't handle it, Bella, I couldn't. So I came here…"

"To escape", I finished off for him, "this is why you come here. To escape the real world and your problems."

"How would you know me so well?" asked Edward finally looking up at me.

"Because I come here to escape too", I explained, "my stupid messed up life is too much, this is like a place for me to come and get lost in. and then there's you and Starlight. I like talking to you Edward, because you listen."

We stared at eachother for a long time. I didn't know exactly how long but it felt like eternity.

Then abruptly, Edward ripped himself away and stood up. He brushed off dirt from his clothes then held out a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Why did you come here?" he asked for the second time tonight, "I told you I wasn't going to be here."

"I couldn't sleep", I shrugged, knowing this was a lame excuse, "and I got bored too."

"You get bored easily", Edward pointed out. He threw me a breathless crooked smile and made his way to starlight. My heart melted, he smiled at me…

"I don't think you should come here alone, Bella", said Edward. I jogged and fell into step with him.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know", Edward shrugged, "I don't feel comfortable knowing that you'll be in a dark wooded forest alone. At least tell me if you're coming."

"I didn't know you cared", I laughed.

"I do", he muttered quietly. I pretended I didn't hear that so there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

We started walking again, I had no idea where we were going but Edward didn't seem as clueless so I just followed him faithfully by the side.

"Jessica dyed her hair", I clarified staring at the forest ground to make sure I didn't trip or anything to embarrass myself.

"Really? What colour?" asked Edward. I wrinkled up my nose when I remembered.

"_Brown_", I said, "but it came out slightly murky."

"That's…why did she dye her hair?" said Edward looking bewildered. I laughed.

"She wanted me and her to be twins", I explained, "but there is _no_ way I would want to be her twin."

"She sounds fun", he chuckled.

"More annoying than fun", I shrugged, "I guess her home is my home for the next six months."

"Speaking of home, its really late Bella", said Edward sternly. He stopped walking again and turned to me putting out a hand. I looked at it, confused.

"I'll give you a ride home", he explained.

"Oh, ok", I nodded taking his hand. He helped me up starlight and got up behind me.

"What did you think I was holding my hand out for?" asked Edward behind me sounding amused. His breath made me shiver and want to moan. I bit my lip and kept silent.

"I'm not sure…" I shrugged as Starlight started trotting, "maybe you wanted to dance or something." I laughed and he joined in.

"We didn't have music", Edward pointed out.

"I've got music on my phone", I said, "but it doesn't matter cos I can't dance anyway."

"It's really easy", he explained, "It's all in the leading."

"Well, I'll probably step on whoever is leading", I laughed, "it won't be so easy then."

"I would love to dance with you", said Edward tickling the back of my neck. I sighed to myself as his last words repeated over and over in my head. We rode in silence, the only sound made were from starlight and after about ten minutes we arrived to the edge of the forest, pointing the road to my house.

"That's me", I sighed. Edward got off and helped me off too. My stomach swirled and twisted with a weird feeling when I realised he was staring at me in a strange seductive kind of way. I bit my lip and allowed myself to get lost in his eyes.

Would he kiss me again? Like he did last night…oh last night…

Edward leaned in close, his gaze forcing me not to blink. My heart pound loudly against my ribcage and my throat was dry.

But instead of his lips touching mine, Edward turned his face so our cheeks were touching.

"Carlisle's my father", he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I noticed sadness in his tone. "He's sick, Bella. My dad's sick."

* * *

**Sor-ree for leaving it on a clifhanger!!!**

**If you want to read more, you have to review!!!**

**Thanks for reading, people.**

**xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**More Edward and Bella moments to come. Here's chapter sixteen.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen.

A slow lump formed in my throat. Sick? His father was sick?

"What sort of sick?" I whispered back to Edward. His cheek was still against mine, rubbing slightly.

"He's got less than eight weeks to live", said Edward.

My eyes started to water. My heart was racing.

"Oh my god", I breathed, "Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I just… I'm sorry."

"Me too", said Edward. Then he pulled back. He turned around so his back was facing me.

How could I be so thoughtless? How could I push him to tell me something like this? It was his business! Could I be anymore heartless?

"That's why I didn't come to school today", Edward continued speaking though he wasn't facing me, "it was my day to spend some time with him. But I didn't know…"

He didn't know? Wait, he was angry tonight. Did something happen? Why did

I dig into his personal matters so much? It hurt him to speak about it. Why couldn't I see that?

"When I left you this afternoon", he said sighing, "we had to get a check up. He had cancer. He had chemo treatment and we thought we got rid of it. But… it's still there and this time it's spread everywhere. So… the doctor said that he's got less than eight weeks approximately to live. That's why I was here tonight Bella, to pretend my dad would live, to forget everything bad…"

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm really sorry", I whispered brokenly with tears streaming down my face quite visibly, "you don't have to tell me more, I'm sorry I pushed you to say something."

"No it's ok", said Edward turning around. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He needed the hug as much as I did at that moment.

"I guess I needed to talk to someone", he said holding me tight.

And we stood there, I didn't register for how long, but we did, holding eachother in the darkness.

It was Edward's dad who was sick and dying but I was the one crying. And that was the first time I cried for ages. I always promised to be strong, not to loose it. But that night I cried.

I cried for Edward. For his father Carlisle. I cried for my mother who was so far away. I cried for Rosalie and Alice. I cried for me.

I pulled out some tissues and mopped up my eyes. I was sure my face was red and puffy at that moment, so I kept looking down.

"Thanks for the jacket", I said quietly taking off the coat and handing it over to him. He smiled and looped it back onto himself.

"Thanks for telling me, Edward", I whispered looking up at his sad face, "I'm sorry but I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad I told you too", he said back. Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against mine briefly. Edward told me his secret. His personal secret that he kept so dearly. I sighed as a soft tinkling feeling rushed up my spine.

"Goodnight", I whispered stepping back towards my dad's house.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. See you at school", said the voice of my prince.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Like, who died?" said Kaitlin waving a hand in front of my face. That was _so_ not the right thing to say at the moment. I looked at her feeling rather irritated.

"I think she's jealous of Jessica's hair", whispered Jenna pretty audibly. I snorted and turned back to Jessica who was explaining her recent colour change to anyone who'd listen.

We were in French, the last lesson before lunch, supposedly assigned to work on making a poster advertising something, but no one was doing the work anyway. The teacher, Miss Davidore sat behind her desk with a Heat magazine in her hands and paid no attention to the class. I realised that if no one made any big attractions to get her pissed off she would let us just do nothing all lesson.

I sat next to Jessica who was facing the other way talking to some girl about which hair product was easier to use and Kaitlin and Jenna sat behind me, no doubt trying to annoy the fuck out of me.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. I looked up from my doodle on my notebook to see a blond, baby-faced boy smiling down at me.

"Yeah?" I answered, unbothered.

"My pen just rolled down, under your seat", he said, "can you get it for me?"

"I'll get it, mike", Jessica piped up. She bent down and retrieved a black pen in a matter of seconds.

"Here you go", she smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks, er, jess", said mike awkwardly. I'd feel awkward if a fake brunette starting drooling over me.

Mike took his seat, which was in front of Jessica and mine's desks without another word.

"He was _totally_ trying to talk to you", Kaitlin whispered from behind causing Jessica to turn beetroot.

"Totally", I muttered under my breath, "do you have a crush on him, Jessica?"

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Jenna in a 'duh' tone.

"Ask him out", I said simply. Jessica nearly choked on her own spit; she turned to me looking aghast.

"I can't do that", she whispered acting as if I just told her to murder everyone in the room.

Dying your hair a disgusting colour, sure. Asking a boy out, nu uh!

"Just flirt with him or something", I shrugged, "find out if he likes you too."

"I can't", she said shaking her head, "it's easier said than done, Bella. Besides I think he –"

The bell rang causing everyone to quickly gather his or her stuff and stand up.

"I'll talk to him", I offered, "Do you want me to?"

"No! You can't", she hissed dumping random books into her bag, and I think she got some of my heavy textbooks too but I didn't say anything. If she wanted to carry it around, I can't stop her fun.

"Fine, fine", I said rolling my eyes, "let's go get lunch, I'm starving."

We walked out of the French room; with Kaitlin and Jenna whispering about something secretly and Jessica still red in the face. As we headed towards the canteen, I couldn't help feeling a slight excitement as I realised that maybe I'd see Edward.

He said he'd be in school so I would definitely see him. What he told me about his dad was the worst news I could've ever thought. But I was glad he told me nevertheless.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich as my eyes scanned the large canteen hall.

"Keep moving, Bella", urged Jessica from behind me. I sighed, paid for the food and followed Kaitlin towards a table.

As I looked around, to my great disappointment there were no horses around!

What was I expecting? That he'd bring starlight to school?

Well, yeah.

I mentally kicked myself to expecting to see Edward mounted on his stallion looking as gorgeous and graceful as ever.

"Bella! Bella!" hissed Jessica. I snapped out of my little self-fantasies and looked at Jessica who was waving her fingers in my face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Probably thinking of a way to jump out of school", muttered Kaitlin. I had a feeling she didn't like me much.

I sat down grudgingly and sent her a dark glare. She winced and started eating.

"What was with Emmett and jasper wanting to talk to you yesterday?" asked Jenna casually.

"They needed to give me a note", I said. I craned my neck looking around for any signs of Edward. Unfortunately, everyone was wearing the same coloured uniform so looking for one boy in the whole massive canteen wasn't so easy. I thought of maybe looking out of Emmett because he was so big, so maybe Edward would be with him, but there was no such luck. Neither of them was around. The canteen tables were beginning to fill, leaving me with frustration.

"What did they give you?" asked Kaitlin now sounding interested. I flinched away noticing she had some chicken stuck between her teeth. Nice.

"A note", I replied, "just a little envelope from Edward."

"Edward Cullen?" whispered Jenna.

"There is no other Edward who hangs with Emmett and jasper", said Jessica pointedly to her.

"No", said Jenna, "_there's_ Edward Cullen. He's waving at us!"

My head whipped around to where her gaze was pointing and sure enough, on one of the table at the other side of the canteen sat Edward Cullen.

He looked absolutely different in school uniform. I hadn't imagined him to look more gentlemanly or gorgeous but he was.

He flashed me a dazzling smile and winked. Oh yeah, people, my heart stopped.

Next to him sat the lanky blond jasper and the bulky Emmett. How could I have missed them whilst I was examining the hall?

As if knowing that I was looking at him, Emmett turned around and grinned.

He waved his hand and gestured for me to join him.

"Are they seriously looking at us?" asked Jessica taking out a brush, "how does my hair look? Damn, am I sweating?"

"I thought you liked that mike guy?" I asked turning back to her.

"Yeah, but this is _Edward, Emmett_ and_ jasper_", she emphasized, "they're, like, way older. And hotter. _So_ much hotter."

A little fire burnt through me when she said Edward was hot.

_Yeah well… I kissed him, so there! _Must not…stick tongue out…like a five a year old…

"Seriously, they're looking", hissed Kaitlin looking over my shoulder, "oh my god, he's coming…he's freaking coming."

"Which one?" asked Jessica because she didn't want to turn and look. I kept my head low and decided not to say anything.

Was Emmett waving at me or Kaitlin, Jessica and Jenna?

Speaking of Jenna, she was frozen in some shock state with her mouth wide open into a comical 'O'. Her eyes were unblinking and the sight was very funny.

"You'll catch flies", I told her, stifling some giggles.

"Hi Bella", said a startling voice. I turned around to see Emmett smiling down at me once more.

"So I'm Bella, then?" I said smiling back.

"Yeah… Edward confirmed it", he laughed.

"Nice to see you again, Emmett", said Jessica. Emmett looked at me nervously. His eyes flickered towards Jessica's hair and her gaze.

"Wasn't…your… I swear you had blonde hair the last time I saw you", said Emmett looking both horrified and shocked at once.

"I dyed it", said Jessica proudly flicking her hair back.

"It's, um, very noticeable", said Emmett nodding uncomfortably.

"I'm Jenna, nice to –"

"ShutupJens. Hi, I'm Kaitlin", said Kaitlin shoving Jenna out of the way. Emmett looked almost scared to see two blonde girls throwing themselves at him. Literally, throwing.

"Er, yeah", he said awkwardly, "Bella, Edward wants you to come sit next to us. He was too coward to come get you though. Come on, let's go."

"Sit with you?" I asked, somehow my voice when up a couple of octaves.

"Sit with you?" demanded Jessica sounding outraged, "you can't Bella! You're, er, sitting with us today."

"Oh yeah, sorry Emmett", I sighed shrugging.

"Come _on_! You guys don't mind, do you?" asked Emmett looking at Kaitlin, Jenna and Jessica purposely.

"Well, er, we don't know," stuttered Kaitlin trying to find words. Emmett saw that his plan wasn't working so he pulled out his hands and cracked his knuckled loudly.

The girls' face was priceless. Jenna looked like she was about to cry, Kaitlin's eyes were wide open and Jessica looked like she had stopped breathing.

"Sorry if my brother is hassling you", said a velvet voice. A godlike voice. A voice that could stop world hunger. A voice I longed to hear since the previous night.

"Hey Bella, Emmett let's go please", said Edward grabbing Emmett by the shoulders and stirring him away.

"Coming, Bella?" Emmett called out. I glanced to Edward for confirmation, wondering whether he _wanted_ me to come or not.

To my uttermost surprise, Edward flashed me a crooked smile and held out his hand to me. Without hesitation I grabbed his soft hand and my lunch tray with my other shaking hand.

* * *

**Emmett and Jasper have reappeared.**

**I'm sorry for making Carlisle's illness terminal, but it'll help Edward and Bella draw closer.**

**Please review, if you wish to read more.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen.

I was absolutely aware that I was holding hands with Edward Cullen. I was absolutely aware that Emmett was snickering at us. I was absolutely aware that everyone in the large school canteen had stopped eating, turned their chairs around and were staring open-mouthed at me, Emmett and Edward walking through the canteen hall.

I was _not_ aware that a girl decided to walk into me.

"Oh fuck", I sighed as I dropped my lunch tray causing my bottle to roll under someone's table and my sandwich to splat on the floor.

"_That's_ not nice language", said a girly weird voice, "the least you could do is apologise!"

"_You_ walked into _her_ Victoria, why don't you apologise?" hissed Emmett from somewhere.

I looked up to see a tall girl, taller than me, with fiery orange hair glaring at Emmett. Although she was wearing school uniform, she had adjusted it to her own rules. Her skirt was rolled up more than half way up her thigh, her blouse was carelessly tight to shape her curves with her top three buttons undone so people could look down her chest with no problems. Her blazer, which she should have been wearing, was customized with some pink weird stuff and she carried it in her hand.

_Victoria_ turned her attention to me. Her glare was cold and her blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"_You're_ the new girl from London", she smiled, "what was it, Isabelle Swish?"

"Isabella Swan", I sighed knowing a bitch when I saw one.

"Let's go, Bella", said Edward tugging on my hand, "I'll buy you lunch."

Just as I was about to side step this Victoria, she moved right in front of me.

"You owe me an apology", she hissed into my face. I arched an eyebrow and stepped closer to her face.

"Kiss my arse", I whispered softly.

With that, I smirked, held my head high and stepped around her. Edward and I walked back to his table with Emmett following closely behind us. The cafeteria now buzzed quietly as everyone murmured about what had just happened. I sat down next to Jasper who was on my left with Edward on my right. Emmett sat opposite us with a couple of other boys. I noticed I was the only girl at this table.

"Guys, this is Bella", Emmett introduced, "Bella this is Tyler, Jonathan and George, you already know Jasper of course."

The guys each nodded and winked with laughing hellos.

"Hey", I said back in return.

"You stood up to Victoria", Tyler grinned at me, "shouldn't have done that, man, she's a right –"

"Bitch?" I finished off for him. His eyes widened for some reason. "Thanks for the warning – what was it? – Tyler, right. But in London, I _tame_ bitches."

Ok fine, so I was gloating but I wasn't going to let myself get put down or humiliated by some skank in California. Bella Swan held her head high. Bella Swan was responsible and independent.

Bella Swan will now stop referring to herself in the third person…

"Told you she was awesome", laughed Emmett leaning over to pat me on the head. Jasper and the other guys were silently shaking in laughter.

"Two minutes of meeting my friends and you've already impressed them", Edward whispered in my ear. I flushed bright red from feeling him so close to me. His warm breath hit my neck.

"You whispering dirty things in her hear, Eddie?" joked Emmett.

"Eddie?" I repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"_Don't_ call me that", hissed Edward grabbing a muffin and throwing it at Emmett. Emmett caught it perfectly and popped it into his mouth. I watched, awed.

"So Bella, how's California treating you?" asked Jasper. I turned to him and shrugged.

"It has its high and low points", I explained, "it's alright so far, I guess. But I still prefer London."

" '_I still prefer London'"_, laughed George in a fake London drawl, "god, you've got a hot accent!"

"Told you!" boomed Emmett. I suddenly felt embarrassed with all the attention focused on me. Edward, who sat beside me, rolled his eyes. He made a move to get up.

"Let's go Bella, I'll buy you your lunch", he sighed flicking some water at his brother and friends. Emmett grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid, grinned and in a matter of seconds had managed to squirt water all over Edward's face. I stepped back in shock, not wanting to have an early shower.

"I'll get you for that", hissed Edward darkly. I was surprised he didn't react. If I was him I would've instantly thrown water back at Emmett. But that was Edward. The perfect mature gentleman, even in sexy uniforms.

"Promises, promises", said Emmett carelessly waving his hand up and down. I grabbed the spare of bottle of water on the table and unscrewed the lid.

I walked over to Emmett's side and positioned the bottle over his head.

"That wasn't very nice", I said in a motherly manner wagging my fingers in his face. Emmett's eyes flickered between the bottle and me.

"You wouldn't", he breathed. I smirked and placed my forefinger on my chin.

"Wouldn't I?" I challenged.

"No, you're…too nice", he squeaked. I bit back a laugh and gently tipped the bottle over. It poured out on Emmett's dark curly hair causing him to jump out of his seat.

"I think you'd find, Emmett, that I just did", I grinned spraying him with the reminder of the water and chucking the bottle to one side.

Edward and Jasper, behind me were howling with laughter, clutching their sides for support. I giggled and stepped back from the now pissed looking Emmett.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You…just…water…me", he stuttered as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"You needed an early shower anyway", I shrugged indifferently.

"You're amazing!" he busted suddenly. I found that I couldn't breath because suddenly something had wrapped his arms around me and was squeezing my ribs so hard it hurt.

"Down boy! Emmett – jeez – down, please", I huffed flapping about trying to get some breath in.

"Let her go", chuckled Edward helping me off from around Emmett. Jasper stood up too, still shaking in laughter.

"If there wasn't a load of people staring at us", Emmett started, "I swear, Bella, I'd propose to you!"

"Eh… if there wasn't a load of people staring at us", I said back, "and if you'd propose to me, Emmett, I would have to decline that once in a life time offer. No offence."

"None taken", he shrugged it off, "you're Edward's girl. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I'm not Edward's girl", I snapped, glaring at him, "I am me. I don't belong to anyone, thank you."

"Ouch, Eddie", sighed Jasper shaking his head, "that must hurt."

"Nevermind him", boomed Emmett, "didn't I tell you she was snappy and fiery?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, if you're not Edward's girl, wanna be my girl?" asked Tyler, he stood up and winked at me.

I giggled and kept myself from scoffing.

"Nice, real smooth man", said George sarcastically.

"What?" snapped Tyler. I looked over to Edward who had a plastered mask on.

He looked expressionless and was staring right back at me.

"You ok?" I asked. He snapped out of it and nodded furiously.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Would you ever…leave California?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with a twig. Edward thought about the question for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"If had to", he said, "then I would. But not by choice."

"Fair enough", I sighed.

We were once again in Tifins forest. School had gone by quiet fast for me the last couple of days. I had realised that it was because of Edward and his friends and his brother.

It was Friday night. A full moon shone brightly above and reflected off the murky lake in front of Edward and me. We were sat on the forest ground, leaning back against a random tree trunk.

"Would you ever…get rid of your tongue ring?" he asked casually. I stopped fiddling with the stick and stared at him.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked back.

"Would you?" he retorted. I bit my lip and twist my tongue ring in my mouth.

The only reason I had gotten it in the first place was because…well actually I didn't remember.

I just did.

When I had it on, I didn't take it off again. I liked it. It was part of me now. There was no symbolic reason behind it or anything. It was just there.

"No, unless there was a good reason to", I answered nodding. Edward turned his torso towards me. A smile tugging playfully at his lips.

"Would you take it off for me?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to take it off?" I asked curiously. He didn't really say whether he liked the tongue ring or not. I thought he would mind at first, but he said nothing on the subject.

What was he saying now?

Was he trying to tell me that he didn't like it? Personally I thought he'd think it would be something disgusting or something, because of Edward being the gentleman that he is, he was probably against body piercing or something.

"You can't answer a question with a question", he stated shaking his head and readjusting himself so he was facing me entirely and closer somehow.

"I believe I just did", I retorted shrugging, "anyway, if you don't like the ring just say so."

"I never said I didn't like it", Edward said defensively and sounding rather hurt,

"I was merely wondering if you'd do something like that for me."

"Well… I would", I mumbled grabbing the twig and fidgeting with it, "besides, you never said you _liked_ it either."

"It's cool", Edward said smiling warmly.

We sat on silence for a couple of minutes. Me, just staring at the floor wondering whether Edward's words had double meaning. I didn't dare look up in case I forgot how to breathe and started staring at him like a Muppet again.

"Bella?" whispered Edward. My head shot up instantly. How could someone have a voice so soft? Musical and pleasant and that the same time appealing and attractive.

"Yes?" I said breathlessly gazing into his green orbs.

"What are we?" he asked suddenly.

What are we?

What did he mean?

"Eh…humans?" I asked questioningly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No", said Edward. He took my left hand in both of his and started to rub them together. "I mean…me and you. What are…_us_?"

What are us?

That question didn't even make sense. I continued to stare at Edward, feeling very much confused and quite curious of what he had just said.

"I don't get you", I said to him, "what do you mean, Edward?"

Abruptly Edward stood up. He held out a hand for me to grab and pulled me up too.

"Doesn't matter", he said shaking his head and dismissing the subject, "don't worry about it."

"Oh…but what did you mean?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and started walking towards Starlight. I followed him like I always did, still in confusion.

"I better get you home", said Edward sighing. He glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Time?"

"Half one in the morning", he answered sighing, "can you believe we've been here since ten o'clock?"

"Time flies when you're…sat in a creepy forest", I laughed rolling my eyes, "doesn't feel like three hours though."

"Feels like three minutes", said Edward in a softer tone. He looked down at me smiling faintly, as if watching something fascinating about to happen.

"Does Emmett know you're here?" I asked enquiringly. Edward nodded slowly.

"I told him that I come here sometimes", he explained, "to think and stuff. But I normally stay for like, twenty minutes at most. He'll know you're here with me. Because I've been coming here every night now."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I wanted to know.

"Not during the day", Edward answered, "but I'll be here at night, with you, if you're coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming", I confirmed, "so…what have you got planned for the day?"

"Lunch with my parents", he explained, "Jasper's coming over."

"Cool", I said trying to sound as if I couldn't care less.

"You're coming too", grinned Edward. I did a double take and nearly a triple.

"Where?" I demanded, alarmed.

"To lunch with my parents", Edward answered simply.

"B-but your parents will be there", I stated, panicked. What was he saying?

"Yes, Bella, that's the point", Edward spoke slowly as if talking to a two year old, "I want you to meet my parents."

_I want you to meet my parents._

Oh yeah, most common phrase in the fucking world!

* * *

**Please review...**

**I will upload soon, if i get good feedback.**

**thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing, I appreciated it. lol, I _loved_ Emmett in the canteen as well. There's an unexpected surprise in this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter eighteen.

"Where?" I demanded, alarmed.

"To lunch with my parents", Edward answered simply.

"B-but your parents will be there", I stated, panicked. What was he saying?

"Yes, Bella, that's the point", Edward spoke slowly as if talking to a two year old, "I want you to meet my parents."

I want you to meet my parents.

Oh yeah, most common phrase in the fucking world!

"Your parents?" I squeaked.

I had never gone to meet boys' parents before. The thought was absolutely terrifying. Number one, they wouldn't like me, I was sure.

Number two, meet his fucking parents?

Why did I have to meet his parents? We weren't getting married or anything. I swear only people who are planning on getting married have to do that. Don't they?

Edward and me weren't even…

We weren't.

_That_ was what he was asking me earlier. He asked what we were.

_What are we_? He had asked. He was talking about him and me. I felt sort of stupid when I realised that I didn't know what Edward and me were.

He didn't exactly ask me out or anything. We weren't dating. I wasn't his official girlfriend, no matter what Emmett thought.

But I really liked him.

I didn't know I could like someone like this. I had only known him for five days. _Five_ flipping days! That was it. And yet I felt like I knew him forever.

"Do you need to sit down or something?" asked Edward warily. I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, you're acting as if I told you we were vampires and _you_ were lunch", teased Edward.

"Edward I can't meet your parents", I blurted out to him. He looked taken back and his face fell slightly. I breathed out audibly and shook the thoughts out of my head.

"It's not a big deal, Bella", said Edward persistently, "you just have to come over to have lunch. Emmett and Jasper will be there, it'll be cool."

"Yeah…but your parents will be there too", I pointed out again, "besides, why do you want me to meet them?"

Edward shrugged and walked over to starlight. He began stroking here and avoided my eyes.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to", I carried on, "it's just that it's a bit weird, you know."

"What's weird about it?" asked Edward sounding confused.

"Well, ok, do they know about me?" I asked staring at him.

"Yeah, I told them."

"What did you say?" I continued. Edward thought for a couple of minutes, and then answered.

"I said I have a friend called Bella", he explained, "then Emmett said why don't we ask her over sometime? So then my mum, Esme, asked me to ask you and Jasper for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh", I said. So his mother wanted me to come over. That changed things.

"Just for lunch?" I confirmed. I wanted to know if they thought I was coming over to meet, meet his parents.

You know, like when a girl meets the boys' parents. But I was sure me and Edward weren't at that stage yet. Actually, I was still confused at which stage we were at in the first place.

"Just for lunch", he nodded, smiling triumphantly.

"Alright", I said, "what time?"

"Meet me here at half past eleven", Edward commanded, "What are you going to tell your family?"

"That I'm out somewhere", I shrugged, "they probably won't even care."

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Of _course_ I care, Bella", Charlie said warmly, "but you have to tell me where you're going?"

Damn, I thought this was going to be easier than this.

It was eleven o'clock on Saturday morning. I got home at around three o'clock in the morning the previous night with Edward giving me a ride on starlight and of course the little light kiss before he turned to leave.

I was still confused about that.

He didn't ask me out. He didn't show that he wanted to be my boyfriend or anything. The chaste short kisses were the only thing I held on to, thinking that maybe he liked me more as a friend.

"I'm just walking about town", I huffed impatiently, and "I'll be back later!"

"Oh, Bella can I come?" asked Jessica practically bouncing up and down. She had a big smile on her face. Fortunately, her hair had been cautiously dyed back to its original colour letting me sleep at last.

"I'd rather be on my own", I said through gritted teeth. Dad and Lauren looked up at me. They were both sitting on the sofa in the living room. I sat opposite them. Jessica, who was standing, suddenly stopped smiling.

"I think we should spend time together, Bella", she said softly, "If you wanna go around town, I can show you the best shops."

"That's a great idea", encouraged Lauren clapping her hands together, "so nice of you Jessica!"

"Good girl", muttered Charlie.

"But I'm not going to shop", I snapped standing up and folding my arms together.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Jessica curiously. I groaned and sank back down into the sofa. They weren't supposed to ask questions, they were just supposed to let me go.

This wasn't how I planned it!!!

I sighed heavily and turned to Charlie, my dad, and gave him my full sad face look.

"Dad, please", I whispered, "I just…need time on my own for while. I'll be back in a couple of hours anyway. Please, can I go?"

"Bells, I can't let you go without knowing where you are", said dad turning away to not meet my gaze, "or else your mother will kill me."

"I'll be in town", I snapped, "in California, on earth, the solar system, the milky way! Why the fuck do you have to be difficult?"

"Language", he hissed, his eyes widening, "those words aren't helping your situation, Bella."

"Just let me go then", I shouted throwing my arms out, "I just need to adjust and stuff, I won't be able to if you keep me locked in the house."

"You can go", said Charlie.

"No! I want to go out", I snapped, "you can't do this to –wait, what? Did you say I could go?"

I turned to Charlie who was looking at me with a bored expression. He smiled faintly.

"Yes, Bella, you may go", he nodded. I brighten up immediately, he changed his mind!

"Oh thanks", I said in a softer tone, "er, thank you, dad."

"But Jess is coming with you", he added. My smile dissolved.

"No", I said simply shaking my head, "do you know what time on my own means? It means no pestering blondes around annoying me."

"You either stay here", dad bargained, "or go out but with Jessica. Choose, Bella. And don't groan because I'm being very reasonable here."

"It'll be so much fun!" beamed Jessica hopping up and down again, with a big grin. I grimaced and sighed.

"Fine", I said in defeat, "Jessica can come too, I guess."

It took forever for Jessica to get changed. Literally. We left the house at quarter to noon and by that time I was already irritated and completely annoyed. Jessica, on the other hand was absolutely enthusiastic. I felt like punching the daylight out of her.

Believe me, it was very tempting.

I was planning on ditching her somewhere, then sneaking off to Tifins forest. I didn't know whether Edward would wait for me, since I was already fifteen minutes late.

Jessica and me walked down the streets. Well, I walked whilst she bounced.

The town's shopping centre was only fifteen minutes away so we were planning on walking there.

"I'm _so_ glad we're doing this", she gushed, "Where do you wanna go first? The mall? Or maybe we could just walk around? I was thinking we should grab a coffee first or something, or maybe just get lunch. It's nearly lunchtime! Ohmigosh! Isn't this awesome?"

"Totally awesome", I muttered, mentally kicking myself, "listen jess, do you want to meet me at the mall? I think I left my phone back at home."

I fake sighed heavily and slapped my forehead. She halted in her steps and looked at me weirdly.

"Oh…um, why don't you run and get it?" she offered, "I'll wait here, ok?'

"No, no", I disagreed quickly, "you go on ahead, I'll meet you there. I might have to…look for it. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting here, now do I?"

"Oh…sure, Bella. That's really thoughtful of you", she sighed nodding, and "I'll walk on. Where do you want me to meet you, at the mall?"

"Yeah", I said nodding furiously, "er, at a café or something. I'll call you and we can talk, alright?"

"Sure, of course", she agreed smiling. She carried on walking and turned around. I felt a whoosh of victory as I realised I had finally ditched her. But also little bit of guilt.

"Hey Jess", I called out. She stopped skipping and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call Kaitlin or Jenna, to, um, keep you company?" I shouted over, "so you're not bored or anything?"

"Good idea", Jessica called back, smiling brightly, "see you later, Bells!"

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't give you the right to call me Bells", I muttered quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I'm not lost…I'm not lost…I'm not lost", I garbled over and over again, panting frantically.

Trees!

Oh my fucking god, there were just trees everywhere!

"I'm not lost…I'm not –oh fuck it! I'm bloody lost", I sighed sinking to the grassy forest ground. I sat down and rubbed my feet. Checking the time, I saw that it was nearly ten past noon already.

Edward probably thought I bailed out on him. He was probably mad. Would he be mad at me? Would he talk to me?

"And I thought you stood me up", said a sad voice. My head snapped up immediately.

Edward leaned against the large tree trunk with his arms crossed. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and shook his head.

"You're not very punctual, are you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Where's starlight?" I blurted out. That was what I had noticed. That the white majestic horse was nowhere in sight.

"Oh? And I thought you wanted to see me?" Edward cried placing a hand over his heart dramatically. "Turns out you were just using me to get to the horse. Miss Swan, I am deeply hurt. I feel so used!"

"Oh shut up", I sighed half laughing. I got up and walked over to him rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Sorry, I'm late", I said staring at the floor, "I had some…Jessica problems to deal with. Plus my dad wanted to know where I was."

"Did you tell him you were with me?" Edward asked eagerly. I looked up at him, confused.

"Course not", I answered. His face fell entirely, "why should I, Edward? He might not let me go."

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Edward curiously.

"I don't know", I shrugged, "he'll asked questions and stuff."

"What sort of questions?" Edward persisted.

"Just question sort of questions", I answered, "Like why am I going to your place? Who exactly are you? Why are you my friend? Why do I have to meet your parents? You know, stuff like that."

"Then just answer him", said Edward simply. He casually took my hand and began walking towards the direction I had walk in. I followed sighing deeply.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked curiously.

"Don't your family know that you and me are…friends?" asked Edward conversationally as we walked. I shook my head.

"Not really", I admitted, "they don't know that I sneak out to a creepy forest every night, do they?"

"I guess not", sighed Edward, "why don't you want them to know me?"

His question caught me of guard. He made it sound as if I was embarrassed of him or something. Of course I wasn't. I didn't know why I didn't tell my parents about him.

I didn't know what they're reactions would be, I had never told my parents about my boyfriends, or lack of.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell my family about you", I explained, "I mean, you're sort of like a secret thing to me. Like coming to Tifins forest. And like starlight. And I like that secret."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward suddenly blurted out. I halted in my steps and turned to look at him. It seemed he had stopped breathing and was staring intently at me.

"I…you…eh…what?" I whispered, in shock. Yes, absolute shock.

"It's just…it'll make things easier", Edward explained breathlessly, almost awkwardly, "For my parents and your parents, you know."

"Oh…right", I said nodding, not really processing anything after the word 'girlfriend'.

"So…?" said Edward smiling at me.

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"Will you? I mean, like, be my girlfriend?" he asked again. I sighed and closed my eyes.

It hurt me so much to say no.

* * *

**Okay, sort of a little tiny cliffy, but don't hate me!**

**Please review if you would like me to upload with a new chapter soon...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen.

"Will you? I mean, like, be my girlfriend?" he asked again. I sighed.

It hurt me so much to say no. But it's not like I would ever say no to someone like Edward. No one could say no to him.

Not that I wanted to say no. He had asked me to be his girlfriend. Something that I wanted, pretty badly I realised.

"Oh…um, yeah, ok", I said trying to sound indifferent about it. In the inside I was doing cartwheels and back flips.

"Great", beamed Edward before recomposing himself quickly, "I mean, we better get going. We're slightly late for lunch anyway."

It didn't matter what he had just said, because I didn't hear it anyway. All I was thinking about was _'I'm Edward's girlfriend, Edward is my boyfriend…na-na-na-naa-naa'_

Ok, so it was slightly childish to be silently boating to myself, but I couldn't help it. The fact was that I really, really liked Edward Cullen. It was his mysterious ways that made me so attracted to him. The way he was his own person. Not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous.

But he wasn't an idiot either. Most boys would use their looks to their advantage. They would use the fact that they are popular to their own benefits. But Edward wasn't like that. He was a total gentleman.

Every time he touched my hand, I would feel so special. A suddenly heat would rush through my body. Every time he said my name, I would get suddenly elevated. A lift in my stomach. And every time he kissed me it would be like heaven. I would melt to warm liquid and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had never felt this way before. Not towards anyone. So this new foreign and exciting feeling was slightly confusing. As much as I wanted it, I was confused by it.

…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…

"Bella!" boomed a voice making me jump. I craned my neck to see Emmett jumping out of a jeep and running towards where Edward and I were standing.

Before I got to even look at him properly, he had already grabbed me into a tight and uncomfortable embrace.

"Em-" _huff_ "mett-" _gasp_ "can't-" _puff_ "bre-" _pant_ "eathe", I wheezed, breathlessly.

"Emmett, put her down", said Edward in an annoyed voice.

"I _knew_ you would come", rejoiced Emmett settling me down and patting my head softly, "let's go. We need to collect Jasper as well."

Grabbing my hand, I was dragged to the jeep Emmett had just jumped out of. Edward followed muttering something about 'too much enthusiasm'.

"This is yours?" I asked Emmett as we arrived at the black jeep. He nodded and ran over to the drivers seat. I suddenly realised that he was old enough to drive here. Sixteen was the legal age. And Edward was sixteen as well.

It was a surprise to me that, since I was only fourteen years old, Edward had just asked _me_ to be his girlfriend. I was certain that there were far prettier girls at our school.

"I'll get in the back with you"; said Edward opening the door for me, "Jasper can sit in the front with Em."

"Ok", I said smiling brightly.

We conversed naturally as we drove to Jasper's house. Emmett was still rather excited and enthusiastic. I was glad I sat at the back, because Edward took my hand as soon as we departed. He kept glancing at me, giving me sly smiles, which made me grin even wider.

When Jasper got in, the lively mood didn't die down.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" he said brightly as he got in, "alright Bella?"

"I'm fine, you?" I responded. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm good thanks, glad you're coming too", said Jasper in his southern drawl.

Emmett and Jasper looked so different without their school uniforms on. Of course, I had seen Edward without uniform before so it didn't surprise me as much.

"Ok, ok, I've got the best one", said Emmett snapping his fingers to gain our attention. We were talking about jokes, and unfortunately Emmett decided to unleash his pitiful gags on us.

"That's what you said about the last three", I told him, half laughing, "and no one laughed at the jokes, we laughed at _you_."

"It was _to_ funny!" he muttered waving his hand around, "wanna hear it or not?"

"You might as well", sighed Edward rolling his eyes.

"Here comes the worst", murmured Jasper sighing heavily.

"Ok, then. There are two sausages in an oven", he began, shaking in laughter already, "one sausage says to the other 'boy, is it hot in here!' and the other one says 'oh no! It's a talking sausage!"

I swear I could feel the jeep vibrating with Emmett's laughs. Jasper had to reach over and grab hold of the wheel to make sure we didn't crash whilst Emmett was clutching his sides, and giggling like a girl.

"Geddit? Talking sausage", he panted, out of breath still laughing.

"Emmett, you're a disgrace to all comedians", said Jasper, smiling faintly.

"Absolutely pitiful", sighed Edward shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I'd like to hear you try, Eddie-boy", teased Emmett straightening up and taking hold of the wheel again. I was surprised we hadn't driven off a cliff or anything.

"I don't do jokes", shrugged Edward looking out the window, "if something's funny, then it is. If it's not, then why try making it funny?"

"Just cos you don't know any good jokes", I muttered, chuckling.

"I do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"We're _here-ere_", sang Emmett turning off the engine.

"Do to", whispered Edward before skipping out of the jeep and winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and got out with him.

I found myself looking at a large beautiful house. I didn't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft old white colour and looked three stories high.

"Wow, nice", I said appreciatively.

"It's not much, but it's home", shrugged Edward taking my hand again and leading me towards the door. Emmett and Jasper had already opened the door and gone in.

"They're in the garden", Emmett's voice shouted through the house. Edward squeezed my hand and we walked through the house. We passed into the living room, and strolled through a large kitchen and then we arrived at the back of the house, in the garden.

A lady with caramel-coloured hair was sitting on a chair with a man at his side. They both turned around to face me.

"This is my mom", Edward introduced. The lady smiled brightly and got me with an unexpected hug.

"Pleasant to meet you, Bella", she said brightly as she released.

"Er, you too…Mrs. Cullen", I stuttered, feeling my face go red.

"Call me Esme, dear", she corrected, smoothing down my hair.

"Esme", I grinned, comfortably.

"And this is my dad", Edward carried on. When he pointed to his dad I could see the resemblance. And where he got his looks. Apart from the fact that Edward's father was slightly taller, his features reflected in Edward. I noticed his face was slightly pale, as if all the blood had rushed out. He was wearing a hat on his head and then I suddenly realised.

"I'm Carlisle, nice to meet you Bella", he smiled warmly taking my hand and shaking it slightly.

"Oh…yeah…I mean, nice to meet you too", I stammered. His grip on my hand was quite tight. I hadn't realised that I would be meeting Carlisle. As in, Edward's secret. I mean, I knew it was his father…I just didn't realise.

"Now all the formality is out of the way", said Emmett barging through the conversation, "can we _please_ eat?"

Lunch was comfortable. Nice. Pleasant. Every nice word that I don't normally use to describe my lunches. It went better than I expected and even better than I hoped.

We all engaged on a light conversation, which included me from time to time of which Esme or Carlisle would've asked me a question. Then Emmett would cut in and make a funny comment, earning himself a scold from his mother and the rest of us clutching our sides in laughter.

I noticed that Carlisle, Edward's father, acted so very normal. I expected him to still be in hospital, looking frail and weak. But he was quite the opposite. Apart from his paleness, he looked like any other father. He joined in the laughter and jokes and seemed quite understanding.

We ate outside, in their large beautiful garden. I noticed the flowers and plants were very well cared for and probably given special care everyday. I noticed how every once in a while Esme and Carlisle would occasionally stare at eachother. And sigh contently.

I had never seen anyone so in love before. And then I instantly felt bad. Because of what I knew about Carlisle. Because of what would happen.

"So the guy does to the doctor's surgery", Emmett started gulping down his coke and carrying on, "and he goes 'doctor, doctor, I've got a car wheel stuck down my pants' and the doctor goes 'how did it get there?' but the guys goes…he goes 'I don't know, but it's driving me nuts!'"

"That's disgusting", said Esme shaking her head but smiling all the same. She stood up and began to clear the plates away.

"Would you like me to help you?" I offered, kindly.

"That's nice of you, Bella, but _Emmett_ would rather help me", said Esme pointedly. Emmett looked up and sighed.

"B-but she asked first!" he whined. I laughed.

"She's the guest, you're not", said Esme shrugging. Emmett reluctantly got up and started clearing the table muttering something about 'being Edward's girlfriend' as he went.

"Come on, I'll show you my room", said Edward stand up and grabbing my hand.

"You coming Jasper?" I asked looking over to him.

"Sure", shrugged Jasper stand up to join us, "although I've already seen it before."

Edward seemed to have a confused and irritated expression on his face. But he shook it off.

"Edward, where's starlight?" I asked curiously as we walked up the stairs.

"She doesn't live here with me", explained Edward, "she currently stays at a farm nearby. A family friend takes care of here, when I'm not around."

"So, Edward, I heard Bella got to ride the pony", said Jasper in an annoyed tone, "and you don't even let me _touch_ it."

"Well, you're not pretty with boobs now are you?" said a voice from behind as Emmett came charging up the stairs.

"Guess not", shrugged Jasper, shaking in laughter, "hey Edward, would you let me ride her if I put two potatoes down my shirt?"

"Shut up", sighed Edward rolling his eyes. He dragged me away from the two laughing idiots and led me down a hallway.

"So why _did_ you not let Jasper ride starlight?" I asked curiously. Edward pushed a white door and urged me inside. I got in without being aware and continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't forbid him from riding her", said Edward indifferently, "I just didn't think he could handle it."

"And you thought I could?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I thought 'the only way to get close to her is to let her ride my horse' and so did", said Edward grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like my room?" he asked sinking down on the end of his bed. I looked around and suddenly realised where I was.

His room was pretty large. Stacks and stacks of CDs filled up the shelves around his room. It looked like he owned a music store.

The floor was covered with a golden carpet and the walls were white.

"I love it, it's great", I told him nodding in approval. Edward reached over and pulled me down next to him.

"My parents like you", he informed me, bumping his shoulder playfully against mine.

"I'm glad, I guess I like them too", I said smiling, "they're really nice and all. And lunch was cool. Better than I thought."

"I'm happy you're happy", sighed Edward taking my hand.

"Well, then I'm happy you're happy that I'm happy", I laughed bumping him back with my shoulder. We stayed in silence for a while just sitting and I suddenly remembered about my tongue ring.

"Have they noticed my tongue ring?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged.

"Don't know. But Emmett has", he chuckled, "he wants to get one now. You know, I think you've got a fan."

"Or a stalker", I muttered causing Edward to throw his head back laughing.

* * *

**Aaah, all's well finally. Well, sort of.**

**For all those who actually thought I would make Bella say 'no' to Edward, SHAME ON YOU!!!**

**So, what did you guys think of Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme at lunch???**

**Review please...if you want me to update.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate all your lovely comments. Hugs from Edward, Emmett and Jasper...**

* * *

Chapter twenty.

_Previously…_

"Have they noticed my tongue ring?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged.

"Don't know. But Emmett has", he chuckled, "he wants to get one now. You know, I think you've got a fan."

"Or a stalker", I muttered causing Edward to throw his head back laughing.

_One week later…_

"That one", I said clearly pointing up to the night sky. Edward followed my finger and cocked his head to the side.

"I've seen brighter", he disagreed. My eyes searched the darkness filled with small bright lights.

"Where?" I asked. Edward and I were on our backs, _star watching_. The things I did for him…

It was Sunday night and once again we were in Tifins forests. Over a week had past since I had gone to meet his parents. I felt like nothing could go wrong in my life now. I had Edward.

It was weird because I had only known him for a short amount of time. But he filled up everything that I ever needed. This was what was missing in my life in London. He was.

"There are no brighter stars, Edward", I told him shaking my head.

"I can see one clearly", he whispered turning over to look at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where? Which?" I demanded impatiently. Edward smiled crookedly before flipping himself over so that he was flat and level with my body.

"You", he whispered breathlessly before his lips came crashing down on mine. I had to admit the feeling was brilliant. My eyes automatically closed and my hand went around his neck to bring him closer to me. His perfect torso pressed down on my chest as our bodies heated up.

Then Edward pulled away.

"Too cheesy?" he asked referring to his previous statement. I was pretty pissed that at the lost of contact but said nothing.

"Not cheesy…salty", I told him. He got off of my body and I wanted to cry right there. I grabbed his hand and he positioned himself so he was sitting opposite me. I sat up and stared at him.

"Salty?" he asked curiously, "salty? What's that?"

"It's not too cheesy", I explained, "and slightly sweet…but not _too_ sweet."

"Ok then", said Edward looking fully confused. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't cheesy Edward, it was sweet, ok?" I confirmed. His brilliant breath-taking smile got back in place.

"You are the brightest star I have ever seen in my existence", he whispered still smiling. I felt my cheeks paint with colour as I bit my lip and sighed contently.

"Thank you", I whispered back. Edward leaned closer again and brushed his lip with mine.

And then he pulled away.

Seriously, if he did that one more time I was going to fucking beat him.

"I have to get home", he explained chuckling at my expression, "we've got school tomorrow, Bella."

"Wanna skip?" I asked hopefully.

"To school? No, I get a lift Emmett", said Edward. I laughed at the misunderstanding.

"No, I mean, do you want to skip school?" I rephrased.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. I couldn't understand what it was with Edward and formality.

"Yes, good sir, I am positive that it is wise", I said mockingly. Edward rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Maybe you should settle in a little more before thinking about bunking school", he suggested leading me towards starlight.

"No one likes to go to school on a Monday, Edward", I said shrugging, "besides I've been going to that school for nearly three weeks now, I'm pretty well settled in."

"Wednesday", said Edward as soon as we reached starlight.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Let's bunk on Wednesday", he decided nodding, "if you really want to."

I felt confused by his sudden change. I was sure he was going to convince me into never bunking for the rest of my life. And since it was Edward asking, I would've done it anyway.

"Oh…er, no it's ok. I don't want to anymore", I said quickly. He helped me up on starlight and got up himself.

"You're not planning on jumping out the window again, are you?" asked Edward, chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Edward. I guess I don't mind school", I shrugged. And it was true. School was ok as long as I had Edward, Emmett and jasper there to comfort me. And then there'd be Jessica, Kaitlin and Jenna there to make me laugh. And I wouldn't be laughing with them, I'd be laughing _at_ them.

"I'm glad", said Edward breathing warmly on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Starlight began moving and Edward snaked one of his arms around my waist. "It's the end of the semester on Friday anyway. No school for two weeks."

"Really? Cool, have you got anything planned?" I asked casually.

"Not really. Have you?" asked Edward. I shrugged.

"Nope!"

"I guess you're stuck with me then", he laughed tickling my neck and ears.

"I'm not complaining", I murmured to myself.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bella! Be-la-_ah_!"

I groaned and turned around. Everyone in the school corridor was staring at me. Jessica, smiling brightly, skipped towards me.

"You must be hungry to be racing to the canteen like that, huh?" she giggled nonchalantly putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off naturally.

"Didn't have breakfast today", I explained to her.

"Fair enough", she agreed nodding, "so listen…I've got to talk to you about something…"

"Where are Kaitlin and Jenna?" I asked curiously.

"Kaitlin and Jenna? I think they're in the bathroom", she explained quickly, "so, Bella, there are these…um, _rumours _going around that –"

"What rumours?" I demanded halting in my step. Jessica suddenly stopped as well and stared at me sheepishly.

"Are you dating Edward Cullen?" she blurted out.

"No", I said cautiously.

"Emmett Cullen?" she asked.

"No", I said with more conviction.

"Jasper Whitlock, then?" she demanded fiercely.

"There are rumours that I'm dating all _three_ of them?" I asked disbelievingly.

"No, no, no", said Jessica shaking her head, "it's just that…you always sit with them at lunch and stuff. So people are thinking that you must be with one of them or something. Tyler, George, Jonathan?"

"No, no and no", I said firmly, "we're just friends, Jess. I don't _do_ boyfriends and stuff. I'm way too busy for that. My life is complicated as it is."

"Oh yeah…with the whole moving from London thing", she nodded understandingly. Suddenly she smiled wide reaching to her ears.

"I knew it couldn't be true", she giggled starting to walk again, "I mean, you're new here. Not that they wouldn't want to go out with you but I'm sure you wouldn't do that to me."

"To you?" I repeated, "What have you got to do with it?"

"Well…I've been in this school longer than you", explained Jessica in an obvious tone, "if anything, I should get to date one of them first."

"I swear you like that Mike guy"; I told her shaking my head.

"I've got a big heart", Jessica informed me, "I can like many guys at the same time, Bella."

"Right, whatever", I shrugged rolling my eyes. I couldn't be bothered with Jessica at the present moment.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up", she sighed as if a big weight had been lifted up her chest, "I got to go to the girls' toilets. See you later, Bella."

"Yeah, later", I said waving her off.

I walked through the corridors and noticed that nearly everyone had gone outside or to the canteen by now. As I grabbed the doors to the canteen something yanked me back and I fell flat on the floor.

Filled with frustration I groaned and looked up.

"What the –"

"Get up bitch", she commanded. I recognised her at once. It was the girl from the canteen all those days ago. Victoria smiled and crossed her arms.

"Fuck", I muttered finishing my sentence. Damn, I swore!

I sighed and stood up. I didn't need this shit at the moment. I needed to go see my _boyfriend_. But I had been expecting a second encounter with Victoria since the last week. I looked around and noticed that it was just her and me. good, less witnesses the better. But I had to give her a chance first.

"Don't push, don't touch me, don't even _look_ my way", I commanded firmly, "and please don't talk to me like you know me."

"As if anyone would _want_ to know someone like you anyway", she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Whatever", I murmured. Pushing past her I went to reach the canteen doors again. This time when something yanked me back, I wasn't going to be so patient.

"Stay away from the Cullens and Jasper", Victoria hissed at my face. She yanked me hard so that I fell back on the floor again. Frustration and anger was burning right through me. I didn't want to be involved in a school fight. I had enough of those back in London. I was changing now. This was the USA and I was going to change.

For Edward.

I picked myself up; digging my nails in my skin so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. But I wasn't going to fight that. I knew how a bitch worked. I had one back home. Tanya.

"Leave me alone", I told her. She laughed, throwing her head back. The corridors filled with the high-pitched sound making me cringe.

It took me heaven and earth to not knock her teeth out right there.

"I'll leave you alone, Isabelle, if you leave _my_ boys alone", Victoria hissed advancing towards me.

"Your boys?" I repeated mocking. Seriously? Did she just say that?

"They're only talking to you cos they pity you", said Victoria in a 'duh' tone. She smiled and cocked her head to the left. "And they've even asked me to tell you to stop talking to them."

"Bullshit", I informed her taking a step forwards so that it was her who was backing away. No bitch was going to speak to me like that.

"They don't want to know you, just keep away from them", warned Victoria looking more and more obsessive and stupid by the second.

I shook my head and her and offered a sympathetic look.

"For your information, it seems to me that Emmett didn't seem to want to talk to _you_ last time we crossed", I told her seriously. This was getting ridiculous. I didn't even want to talk to her. "So _you_ back off, before I seriously disfigure your pretty little –"

"Bella!"

"Victoria!"

* * *

**Guess who...?**

**Please review if you like the story so far...or not. I want to know whatcha thinkin'.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one.

"Bella!"

"Victoria!"

I whirled around to see Jessica and Kaitlin staring between me and Victoria looking horrified. Jessica looked slightly scared whereas Kaitlin looked panicked.

"I'll get you later, bitch", hissed a menacing voice. Victoria barged deliberately against my shoulder and walked away. I could've let her get away with that and just forget about it but I had had enough for a day. Something in me clicked. And I snapped.

Grabbing her shiny red hair, I fisted a handful and pulled down.

"No you won't", I told her sweetly as her head crashed to the floor. A couple of small yelps were heard from behind me but I ignored it. "You will leave me alone, _don't_ fuck about with me, Victoria, I don't have the patience."

"Get the _fuck_ off of me", screech Victoria flapping her arms around. She struggled helplessly, trying to get me off her.

"Bella, don't", warned Jessica concernedly, "you'll get in trouble."

"Do I look like I care about getting in trouble?" I hissed at her. I had had just about enough of Victoria. I gave her a chance of getting away and not pissing me off but she didn't want to.

"Listen, _honey¸ _you play with fire, you get scorched alive", I whispered as I pulled my fist back, ready to make it smack soundly against her nose.

"Get off me! I swear I'll fucking kill you", screamed Victoria, uselessly. I sighed before launching.

"Bella, there you a – _don't_!"

I halted in frustration to suddenly find myself being pulled off of the hold I had on Victoria. Edward had grabbed me hands and pulled it behind my back whilst Jasper straightened out Victoria who was shouting out random profanities.

"You fucking touched my hair", she hissed, her eyes twitching weirdly, "you fucked up little –"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so", said Emmett calmly before restraining Victoria. She struggled pointlessly once again.

"What the hell's going?" demanded Edward in my ear.

"She wanted to mess about with me", I hissed at him, "let _go_. I wasn't done, Edward."

Edward stared down at me and frown. A worry crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Bella…your hair's messed up", said Emmett. He let go of Victoria and came over to smooth my hair down. Victoria threw her arms out, still hissing and shouting and walked away, swearing to make me pay.

"She was about to hit Victoria Nomad and all you can think about is her hair?" asked Edward disbelievingly. I nearly laughed then.

"I don't like it ruffled up", shrugged Emmett, happy with the state of my hair now.

"Why did you guys interfere?" I snapped pulling out of Edward's grasp. I went over to Jessica and Kaitlin whom were presently rooted on the spot with their jaws reaching the ground.

"What time did she say we were gonna 'do this' again?" I asked Jessica. She snapped her jaw shut and casted me a weary look.

"Bella, you shouldn't fight Victoria", warned Edward shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm not gonna fight her", I corrected him, "I'm gonna fuck her up until she –"

"Whoa, so many dirty words out of that little cute mouth of yours", sighed Emmett, "try soap, Bella. It usually works."

"She asked for it", I snapped trying to make them understand, "she just came up to me and started pushing me about."

"That's Victoria for you", muttered jasper, "but you shouldn't fight her. She's a popular girl, Bella, she'll make your life miserable."

"I think she said half past four", I mused to myself. She wanted to try me. I was going to show her whom _not_ to pick on. I had enough of bitches in London to last a lifetime.

"You'll get expelled for fighting", said Edward desperately, "please Bella. Don't. What's the point?'

"The point is showing her that she can't just walk all over me", I explained to him. Didn't he understand? "She asked for it anyway. And I won't get expelled. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do", whispered Jessica shaking her head.

"Why did you get kicked out of school in London again?" asked Emmett, tilting his head to the left in curiosity.

"Doesn't matter", I shrugged, "it wasn't my fault anyway. I need to get a drink, I'm thirsty."

I walked into the canteen hoping no one else would ask about London or me getting kicked out of school. It wasn't a matter I really liked to share to be honest.

They all followed, of course. With Jessica and Kaitlin tagged along. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back out no one in the canteen hall had known about my little encounter with Victoria yet so there wasn't any staring. Well, there wasn't any_more_ staring.

Everyone ate their lunch in silence; Jessica, Kaitlin and Jenna sat with Emmett, Edward, jasper and me. We spoke no more about Victoria or about me. But I had my mind set. If Victoria wanted to play. Then I'm game.

—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—e—

"you can't, Bella. You just can't", sighed Edward. he propped himself up on his elbows and on his side to face me, "Victoria is a popular, known girl. She has…connections. Per say."

"yeah? Well, I've got my fist", I said shrugging. Edward was making a big deal out of nothing. I bumped into Victoria again after school. Bumped being the right word. She had asked me to come and show everyone if I had the guts after all on Friday straight after school. That was fine with me. although, I might have to beat her up before then if she annoyed me.

"you've only been in this school for a while", began Edward again, "do you really want to get into trouble so soon?"

"I'm not going to get into trouble", I told him confidently, "honestly. I won't. don't worry. I just have to show her to keep herself to herself and not to mess with me."

"she's just trying to manipulate you", sighed Edward, "she wants to wind you up, and that's all. It's harmless really. You just have to ignore her. Victoria likes to muck about with people."

"how do you know so much about Victoria anyway?" I asked curiously. Edward sighed heavily once and closed his eyes.

"Victoria and I used to go out."

And that's when I woke up. I looked around and realised I was still in London. It was all a dream. I never got kicked out of school. I never got sent to California. I never met Edward. I never got close to him and trusted him. I never ran into a psycho bitch called Victoria. I never swore to beat her until she got the message that I didn't want to know her. And Edward never told me that he went out with her.

Or not.

"go out?" I repeated, "as in…she's your ex?"

Edward opened his eyes and nodded.

"ages ago", he said quickly, "like…ages. That's why I know what she's capable of. If you get on her wrong side, you get in deep trouble."

"what do you mean, capable?" I asked him. I sat up and Edward did the same. We were in Tifins forest once again. It was straight after school and I was still in my uniform. As soon as I had gotten home I told Lauren and Jessica, who was the only ones home that I had homework to do.

Then I snuck out of the window to see Edward. he met me at the end of the road with starlight of course and we rode in.

"she's just do stuff", explained Edward shaking his head, "just please, Bella, I don't want you to get involved with anything that's got to do with Victoria. Just leave it."

"but she wants to kick my butt", I told him fiddling with some twigs, "What do I do? I'm not just going to stand there and –"

"I'm not telling you to do that", Edward cut in grabbing the twigs from my hand, "just don't go to her and fight her. Don't talk to her. Don't respond to her. Just stay out of her way and she'll forget you."

"that's stupid", I informed him as I scoffed.

"no. it's sensible", corrected Edward. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Edward positioned himself in front of me and leaned closer.

"please Bella?" he whispered using his full green gaze. His breath hit my face and I was a goner.

"what?" I gulped trying to look away. No such luck. Not with Edward Cullen holding the power.

"don't get involved with Victoria", he pleaded softly, "ok? Bella? Please do tha for me…?"

"yes", I breathed helplessly. And then he kissed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"aren't you hungry Bella?" said a voice bringing me crashing back to California in the dining room. Jessica, Charlie and Lauren all stared at me.

"yeah, starving", I said stuffing some chips into my mouth.

"you've been playing with your food, honey", said dad scrutinizing carefully, "are you alright?"

I glanced at Jessica who wore a perfect guilty face. She better not say anything about what had happened at school. But looking at her face i could see she was practically bursting.

"fine", I said trying to smile. I was going over the conversation I had with Edward in Tifins forest. Somehow he had managed to made me promise to keep away from Victoria, to come back later during the night which I was going to do anyway and also to come to dinner to his place on Thursday night.

I swear he was a hypnotist.

Or I was a big pushover.

Either way he was a great kisser.

Oh my god, his lips…

"Bella!" snapped dad in an annoyed voice. I looked up at him.

"what is it?" I asked him innocently.

"you're miles away Bella", said Lauren reaching over to touch my hand. I eyed it suspiciously. "are you sure you're ok?"

"Bella, is this something to do with what happened today?" Jessica blurted out.

"what happened today?" asked Charlie curiously.

"nothing", I said quickly. Damn, too quickly.

"Bella was arguing with this girl called Victoria", said Jessica as if her life depended on it, "then Victoria said that if Bella wants to prove she's got guts she has to meet her after school on Friday."

"thank you", I hissed, shooting her my coldest glare. Jess flinched away ad frown.

"I think that's why you're quiet, Bella", she whispered with a concerned look, "you're clearly traumatized."

"what?" I snapped in outrage, "I'm not traumatized! What are you talking about?"

"Ok, ok, calm down", said Lauren waving her arms about. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What exactly happened?" asked dad sternly. He turned to look at me fully.

"I saw Bella shouting at Victoria", said Jessica quickly.

"What?" I snapped standing up.

"I saw you…saw you trying to hit her" finished Jessica sighing deeply.

* * *

Hey people, review please.

Thanks for reading.

xXx


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ THIS: **

**Ok, firstly thank you all for reviewing the previous chapters. I appreciate all the comments. I would just like to say that I DON'T appreciate the people who judge and critisise constantly and write rude comments. Because it's the same people. Over and over again. I don't mind contructive criticism, I know I can improve someplaces.**

**But I have a life. And I'm only fourteen. I have homework and friends and families who need my attention also. If I'm spelling something wrong, its just a silly mistake. I'm human, I'm allowed to do that. If I don't answer you back when you've asked a question then it's either answered in the story or you're an annonymous reviewer and I can't PM you. **

**I'm sorry if I can't write a perfect story, or if you don't like a certain twist that has happened, I really am sorry. But this is my story and I used to enjoy writing it because I thought people used to enjoy reading it. If you really think I've screwed it up, then I'll stop writing.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two.

_**Previously…**_

"_**What exactly happened?" asked dad sternly. He turned to look at me fully.**_

"_**I saw Bella shouting at Victoria", said Jessica quickly.**_

"_**What?" I snapped standing up.**_

"_**I saw you…saw you trying to hit her" finished Jessica sighing deeply.**_ I scoffed and gave her another icy look.

"You fucking snitch", I hissed shaking my head, "you weren't even there for half of it! Why are you –"?

"Isabella, sit down", snapped Charlie, interrupting me. I flinched at his tone. My dad never normally used that kind of authority over me. I bit my lip and sat down quietly. Jessica's eyes watered. I felt like punching her at that moment. I knew she would tell. Even if nothing much had happened. I didn't really Victoria anyway, Edward had stopped me before. Jessica had no right to tell Charlie anything. My hatred towards her suddenly grew a mile. Couldn't she keep herself to herself?

"Violence is not acceptable, Bella", said Lauren shaking her head at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I thought you were finally settling down in school, bells", said Charlie with hints of disappointment in his voice. It hurt me to hurt my dad. We were never too close but we had a good relationship. I loved Charlie and I knew he cared for me a lot.

"I am", I insisted looking up at his let down and saddened face, "honestly dad, I am. This girl Victoria was just bothering me today. I didn't hit her though."

"Why was she bothering you?" asked Lauren curiously. I shrugged.

"No idea", I said, "but she decided to pick on me, then I just got a bit mad. But I didn't hit her. I would've gotten sent home or something if I did, wouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't let other tempt and manipulate you so much", advised Charlie sipping his drink, "I want you to behave Bella. I like having you here, I really do. That's why I had a little surprised ready for you."

I suddenly lit up.

"Eh…what surprise?" I asked curiously. Lauren suddenly clapped her hands, gaining me her attention.

"Well, Bella", she began giggling slightly. I really hoped this 'surprise' wasn't a hug or something gay and such. I turned back to Charlie who had a faint smile on his face.

"We know you miss your friends", said Lauren with her 'understanding' face on, "so we thought, if you wanted, you could invited one of them to spend a week here at the end of the school term."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. My heart suddenly jumped.

"Only if you behave", said dad quickly, "this stupid arguing thing in school with that veronica girl has to stop, Bells. I don't want trouble or any other –"

"Really?" I repeated, "seriously? Rosalie and Alice and come?"

"Just one", said Lauren hastily, "I don't know if –"

"But I have two friend", I cut in, "I can't choose between them. Char – dad, can't I ask both?"

"We'll see, Bella", said Charlie waving his hands in a dismissing gesture, "we still have to work out the details first but I want you to promise to behave. If you get in trouble you don't get to invite them over."

"I promise to behave", I said quickly. I was committing to this. Suddenly everything didn't seem too bad anymore. My friends were coming. I thought I wouldn't see them for at least six months. But they were coming. This was brilliant.

They'd meet Edward. And starlight. And Jasper and Emmett. My friends London would meet my friends from California. This was a Great Spirit lifter. I couldn't believe my dad would allow me to do this.

"Thank you dad", I said in a softer tone. Charlie smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Welcome, bells. Remember, you stay out of trouble now, ok?"

"I promise", I sighed happily, "I will, I promise."

--

"Bella? Bella?"

An impatient knock made me groan in frustration. I closed my window quickly and went to open the door. I was just about to leave for Tifins forest. I really wanted to go and see Edward. I wanted t tell him about my news. If Rosalie and Alice were coming over, this was would absolutely fantastic. And I really wanted Edward to meet them.

Jessica stood on the other side.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked curiously. I was wearing jeans, a tank top with my jacket on top and some black boots. Jessica eyed me suspiciously.

"It's half past nine, are you going out?" she asked tilting her head to the left. I shook my head quickly.

"Nope, just trying on clothes", I explained, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry"; she said slowly, "About telling dad about the…you know, what happened at school."

I smiled and crossed my arms. This should be good.

"Let's hear it then", I said smugly. Jessica blinked before starting to speak.

"Er…well, I'm sorry", she said reluctantly. I could see she wasn't sorry at all. This pissed me off slightly. I didn't mind Jessica; she was all right at times. I just wish she wasn't so nosy. And weird. And happy. And…Jessica-like.

"Whatever", I shrugged, rolling my eyes at her pitiful attempt at the apology, "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Wait", she said putting her foot in the doorway as I tried to close it.

"What is it now?" I snapped impatiently, "I'm really tired, jess. Can't this wait?"

"No, no, it really", she said shaking her head furiously. I sighed and kept the door open.

"What?" I demanded.

"I know you're Edward Cullen's official girlfriend", she said, as a triumphant smile spread across her face.

At first my stomach clenched. I didn't know whether she was joking or not. I thought maybe she was guessing again. But then the firm smile told me she was positive.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, innocently. Jessica shook her head as her plastered grin stayed in place.

"Don't lie, there's no point denying it, Bella", she said shrugging indifferently, "Emmett Cullen confirmed it for me. Apparently you've already met Mr and Mrs Cullen and everything."

"Yeah, and so what?" I asked forcefully, cracking my knuckled. I narrowed my eyes at Jessica who simply looked bored. Now seemed a very good time to punch her in the face.

Emmett. He told her?

I guess we didn't really not tell him not to tell anyone. If Jessica knew that met Kaitlin and Jenna knew. Who else knew though?

Jessica's eyebrows pulled together in frustration, then hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a taken back voice.

"Because it's none of your business", I answered obviously, "and why do you care anyway?"

"Edward's sixteen years old, Bella", Jessica informed me.

Really jess? Thanks for that. I had no idea how old my boyfriend was!

"So what?" I challenged. She continued to look like a hurt puppy. I had to give it to her, the face nearly worked.

"You're fourteen", she explained, "He's sixteen. There's a two year difference."

"There's _only_ a two year difference", I corrected, "yeah, I know all of that Jessica."

"But…but I don't think dad would like that", she contradicted, pushing her leg in when I tried to close the door. I didn't have time for this shit. I needed to go meet Edward.

"Well then, _dad_ won't have to know, will he?" I hinted to her, "keep your mouth shut this time. Besides, I go out with whom I like, you don't get a say in it. And Charlie doesn't get a say in it either. Got it?"

Jessica bit her lip and slowly nodded. I sighed in relief, knowing that she was finally listening to me. I nodded once and tried to close the door again.

"If dad finds out he won't let your friends come", said Jessica urgently before I closed it. I paused, and then closed it anyway.

"It's a risk I'm taking", I told her through the door.

--

I was surprised that Edward didn't meet me at the end of my road like he normally did. Usually, he'd pick me up on starlight and we'd ride into the Tifins forest together. But he didn't tonight. So I walked right in.

The moon was shining brightly and was practically the only source of light I used to find my way.

Actually I had no way to find. I didn't really know where I was when I walked into the forest. I just kept walking straight, out of a trees' way.

I had to watch where I was walking carefully to make sure I didn't trip which was what I did a lot these days. The anticipation and excitement of telling Edward that my friends were coming had died down.

All I was thinking was what Jessica had said to me. About my dad. He'd really flip if he found out I was going out with Edward. Not because I wasn't allowed a boyfriend, because we didn't really talk about that. My mother and I didn't either. So they never really said that I wasn't allowed to date or go out with anyone. But it was the fact that Edward was older.

By two years.

To me, it didn't matter. I felt really strongly about Edward. He was something that filled a hole in my life. He was what I was missing in London.

"There she is! Told you she was coming!"

"Bella! I thought you stood poor Edward up", said a voice making me jump. I looked around to the source to find Emmett and Edward sitting by a tree. Starlight was nowhere in sight but Emmett was grinning brightly at me. I was a little surprised to see him here. I hadn't been expecting it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said brightly, as I skipped over to them.

"Well, Edward was crying", explained Emmett with a serious mask on, "I had to calm him down. He thought you weren't coming."

"Shut up", sighed Edward, rolling his eyes and thumping Emmett on the back. I laughed and sat down next to Emmett. Edward shot me a rueful glance.

"So why are you late?" he asked curiously.

"Because she has a life", Emmett cut in before I had any time to say anything.

"Jessica problems", I explained sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I hate those", said Emmett shuddering, "always the worst." I gave him a questioning look.

"Emmett, Jessica is my half sister", I explained, "what do you mean, you hate those?"

"Have you seen the way she tries to talk to me at school?" demanded Emmett, grimacing, "seriously, Jessica problems. I get them nearly everyday. With no found cure…"

"You're and idiot, did you know that?" asked Edward, half laughing. Emmett nodding brightly.

"One and only", he said jabbing his thumb on his chest, "so Bella, what did Jessica do to you?"

"She told my dad about what happened in school"; I explained reluctantly, "My dad got slightly mad of course."

"The thing with Victoria?" asked Edward curiously. I nodded grimly.

"Anyway, I didn't get in trouble or anything", I assured him quickly, "In fact, my dad said I can invite my friends over for week at the end of the school term."

"For beating up Victoria?" asked Emmett excitedly, "wow…maybe I should try…"

"For settling in well", I said laughing at the way Emmett and bouncing up and down whilst sitting.

"So that's…Rosalie and Alice, right?" confirmed Edward ignoring Emmett's behaviour. I nodded. Emmett suddenly stopped.

"Er…Bella, are they like Kaitlin and Jenna in any way?" he asked cautiously.

"No", I snorted, "they wouldn't be my best friend if they were like those two loonies!"

"Good, good", he said nodding furiously.

"Why?" asked Edward suspiciously.

"Well, no offence but all your friends kind of scare me", shrugged Emmett indifferently. I rolled my eyes at him and settled back against the large tree trunk. A few moments of comfortable silence went by. Edward quietly entwined his fingers through with mine and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"So what do you guys do here?" boomed Emmett interrupting the silence.

"Nothing", I answered, "we just…sit and talk."

"That's it?" questioned Emmett with an arched eyebrow, "dude, you've been coming here everyday and all you guys do is sit and talk?"

"We do a little more than that", said Edward winking at me, "but you don't need to know the al the gory details, Emmett."

"Seriously Eddie-boy won't be proud", sighed Emmett shaking his head, "seducing a poor girl into a dark forest and not even telling me the details. You're despicable."

"Shut up Emmett", said Edward and I in unison.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**

**P.S I've written a side story called Lovely As You In The Bedroom. It's got lots of lemons and lots of Edward, check it out if you wish.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three.

_**Previously…**_

"_We do a little more than that", said Edward winking at me, "but you don't need to know the all the gory details, Emmett."_

"_Seriously Eddie-boy, Esme won't be proud", sighed Emmett shaking his head, "seducing a poor girl into a dark forest and not even telling me the details. You're despicable."_

"_Shut up Emmett", said Edward and I in unison._

**Sunday night.**

"Ok, ok, that one over there", I said unsurely as I pointed to a small bright dot in the middle of the darkened sky. Edward followed my fingers to where I was pointing.

"Why is that one your favourite?" he asked curiously.

"Because…I don't know", I answered truthfully, "it just seems the prettiest star in the sky tonight. Or some shit like that."

I shrugged carelessly and looked over to Edward waiting for him to respond. He didn't. Instead he frowned. I turned over so I was resting on my elbows.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Edward merely shrugged and continued to stare up. I bit my lip and turned back to lie flat on my back.

"You're friends are coming tomorrow", he said casually. I didn't say anything back. "What time are they coming again?"

"Not sure, sometime in the morning", I answered simply. Edward was about to say something but he paused. He stopped and turned to me like I had done to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. If he wanted to play silent, two could play at that game.

"Are they going to be staying in your room?" Edward carried on asking. I shrugged once more. He made a frustrated noise and turned back on his back.

"Are you going to keep coming to Tifins forest?" he asked, quieter this time. I said nothing. I didn't even bother to shrug.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. I didn't want to keep quiet though. I wanted to talk to him. But I wasn't going to. Because I was a stupid stubborn girl. I sat up and played around with some dirt on the floor. Edward stayed in his position and didn't move. I didn't look back but I wondered if he fell asleep or something.

Checking my phone, I realised it was half past two in the morning. I would've normally been home by now. Edward made it his personal responsibility to have me safe and well every night. I loved the fact that he was over protective with me. He always cared. He always looked out for me. I liked it that way. It felt nice to be cared for…finally.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Edward in an irritated tone. I turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the matter, Bella?" he asked in the same manner. I shrugged and turned back to avoid his gaze. Unfortunately he sat up. He didn't move to sit in front of me or anything, just stayed sitting next to me.

"You're happy your friends are coming", said Edward. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded.

"You've got a week with them", he carried on. Once again, he was stating.

"They're leaving next week on Sunday", I said to him.

"Is that why you're upset, because they're going to leave?" asked Edward. I shook my head and turned to face him.

"I'm not upset, Edward", I said shaking my head, "I know they've got to leave and it's _upsetting_ but I'm not upset. They're not even here yet!"

"Then what's wrong?' he prompted.

I was confused by his question. There was nothing wrong with me. I was fine. He was the one acting silent. Shrugging my questions away. Frowning every two minutes and making stupid frustrated noises. Why was he asking me that question?

"Nothing's wrong with me", I answered him, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting all distant", he explained, fucking shrugging again. I rolled my eyes. He was the one to talk.

"How am I distant?" I asked impatiently. "I'm fucking here, aren't I?"

"I thought you said you were going to try and stop swearing", Edward pointed out.

"You thought right", I told him, "I was going to _try_. And I've given up, because it's too shit to even bother."

Edward didn't reply.

I looked away from him. Why did he have to get me annoyed? Everything was fine. He started it. Being stupidly quiet then saying I was _distant_.

He stood up after a couple of minutes. And walked towards starlight.

"You better go home", he said quietly.

[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]E[B]B[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]E[E]

"Bel-_lah!_ Wake _up_, we've got to go", screamed Jessica into my ear. I jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

'Oomph", was the uncomprehending sound that escaped my lips. Followed by some colourful swearing.

I looked up to see Jessica smiling down at me. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her face was covered in thick makeup. She was wearing a small summer dress and leggings.

"We're leaving in half an hour", she informed me brightly, "Want me to help you get dressed?"

"What time is it?" I asked her, ignoring her previous comments.

"Half past nine", she answered, practically beaming. I groaned and pulled myself up.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded her looking around to make sure everything was where I had left it.

Nope, it wasn't. My room was clean. I nearly had a fit right there.

"I cleaned up your room for you", she said nodding to herself, "your friends are sleeping here and in my room."

"Why in your room?' I asked curiously.

"Well…I don't know if they'd want to be cooped up in one room", she mused furrowing her eyebrows, "unless you'd like to all sleep here. We've got sleeping bags of course."

"They're staying here", I told her firmly, "Now get out of my room. I need to change and whatnot."

"Do you want to hear any of my outfit suggestions?" asked Jessica as I pushed her out.

"No thanks. I'm good. Get the fuck out!"

When I arrived downstairs, Charlie was just having his breakfast. Jessica and Lauren were right next to him. I grabbed some juice and gulped it down. I had to admit I was very excited to finally have my friends coming. I couldn't wait. Couldn't wait for them to meet Edward.

It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. I didn't know what was Edward's problem but it was certainly silly. When he rode me home on starlight, he said nothing. When he got off, he said nothing. Slowly, my disappointment began to show and a sinking feeling was bringing me down. He didn't even kiss me goodnight. He didn't say anything. He just walked away. And I nearly cried.

I didn't understand though. What did I do? I didn't. Nothing at all. We were good. We were both happy. And then suddenly he just started…yeah. It was him. Started _thinking_. Started frowning and sighing deeply. If there was something wrong, he could've told me. Every time I asked if he was ok or if there was something wrong he'd just shrug. He wouldn't even answer me. He'd just change the subject.

But why?

Didn't Edward know that he could talk to me? That he could trust me. I didn't like this. I let it go of course, because I didn't want to cause conflict or anything. But he couldn't expect me to speak and for him not to say anything at all. It was a two-way thing. If he didn't speak and trust me, how could I trust him?

I didn't like trusting people anyway. It made me often feel vulnerable. And I didn't like that feeling. I preferred to feel in power. I preferred to feel in charge. I wanted things to work my way, although they rarely did.

But when I met Edward, ever since that day I jumped out of my school window, he earned my trust instantly. I didn't know how he did. But he did. I gave him practically everything.

I craved spending time with him. I craved his heart fluttering kisses. I craved his light touches. His stupid little comments. His gentlemanly gesture. I craved _him_.

I loved him.

And he probably didn't even feel the same way.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was totally caught off guard. A small black blur had zoomed through the crowded area and had attacked me. I stumbled back, trying not to fall.

"Bella! I'msogladtoseeyou. Imissedyousomuch", a high-pitched screech rang out. I blinked a couple of times before regaining my balance. Alice Brandon had attached her arms around my neck and was gripping me in a tight hug.

"Fucking hell! Alice, let her breathe", said a recognisable voice. Alice jumped off of me and grinned.

"Bella?" said the same soft voice that had previously spoken. I craned my neck to see Rosalie smiling faintly at me. She looked almost scared, sheepish even.

"Rose", I said breathlessly. I couldn't stop the happiness forming inside my stomach. Rosalie ran forwards and wrapped me in a warm hug. She had dropped her bag to the side.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Swan", I heard Alice introduce in the background, "I am Alice and that is Rosalie. Nice to meet you all."

"Oh…er, nice to meet you too Alice", said my dad nervously.

"Pleasant to meet you Alice", said Lauren.

"I'm Jessica! I'm Bella's sister!"

"Half", I grumbled as I pulled Rosalie off of me.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Rosalie as if waiting to be spanked or something. I thought carefully and nodded.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

--

"I just couldn't sleep", explained Alice stuffing some food into the mouth. Ah, good old Alice. "I was just too excited! Besides, it was pretty noisy and all."

"This little pixie kept vibrating", said Rose rolling her eyes and jabbing a finger towards Alice, "_she_ didn't want to sleep, but I certainly did."

"Speaking of sleeping", said Jessica cutting in for the third time, "would you guys like to know the sleeping arrangements?"

"I already told them they're sleeping in my room, _jess_", I said through gritted teeth. Charlie and Lauren had gone into the living room to give me, Alice and Rosalie some time to catch up. Jessica obviously didn't get the memo.

"Cool! This is going to be brilliant", giggled Alice clapping her small hands together.

"All right, don't get slushy and fucked up on us", mumbled Rosalie rolling her eyes again.

"Well…it's only half past one", said Jessica starting again, "Bella, what are you doing to do today?"

She looked at me expectantly. I really hoped she didn't think that my plans with my friends were going to involve her. Especially not after she had told on me before.

"We're going to meet this Edward character firstly", said Rosalie nodding importantly, "show her the list Alice."

Alice reached into her small black purse and pulled out a notebook. She flipped it open and began reading aloud.

"Number one, meet Bella's new boyfr –"

I ran over and clamped my hands over her little mouth.

"Shush! Charlie doesn't know", I hissed at her.

"Doesn't know what?" asked Rosalie looking confused.

"That Bella is going to with Edward Cullen", said Jessica smugly. She reached over and picked at my sandwich. I sent her a death glare. Alice mumbled something that I couldn't understand. She pointed at my hand, which was still attached to her lips.

"Wha – oh, sorry", I said removing my hand. I noticed it was covered with pink lip-gloss.

"Ewww, thanks Alice", I muttered wiping it on Jessica's sleeve. She squealed and moved away.

"Wait, so your dad doesn't know?" asked Rosalie, staring at me intently. I sighed heavily as I thought about Edward. What was the point? I bet Edward didn't even want to meet my friends anyway. Why should he?

He didn't even want to talk to me anymore. Being silent and keeping to himself. He probably thought I was boring. He probably gave up on me.

"Earth to Bella? Come in, Bella Swan…"

A small hand with black nail varnish was waved in front of my face before I snapped out of my little fantasies.

"Sorry, what?" I said, dazed.

"We were talking about Edmund Collin", Rosalie reminded me. Who? Oh, Edward, she meant.

"It's Edward Cullen", corrected Jessica before I had the chance to. Rosalie sent her a death glare and I realised that Jessica was really beginning to get on all of our nerves.

"When are we meeting him?" asked Alice, excitedly.

Oh I don't know, never. You know, since we blew eachother off yesterday and I think he's probably practically broken up with me.

He didn't even kiss me goodbye…

My stomach lurched uncomfortably and I felt like I was being punched over and over again. I didn't understand. What was the matter? It wasn't me, was it? What did I do? How come…?

I sighed heavily and bit my lip to hold a sob back. I loved Edward and I had just realised it when he was trying to push me away.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Tell me whatcha think!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am going on a three week holiday and won't be able to upload until I get back. But I am NOT abandoning this story, please know that. And thank you to everyone who likes reading this fanfiction, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Special thanks to _Grace'Cullen.x_ (sorry if I spelt it wrong) but she is an absolutely AMAZING reviewer and always makes my day.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four.

_**Previously**_

_My stomach lurch uncomfortably and I felt like I was being punched over and over again. I didn't understand. What was the matter? It wasn't me, was it? What did I do? How come…?_

_I sighed heavily and bit my lip to hold a sob back. I loved Edward and I had just realised it when he was trying to push me away._

"Bella! Snap out of it", cried a voice. My shoulders were being shaken vigorously and suddenly my food was ridding up my throat. I pushed away Alice and ran towards the bathroom.

I felt absolutely sick as I watched my stomach being emptied. My head started to hurt and my visions suddenly blurred.

"Bella?"

"Oh shit! Bella, Bella?"

"Is Bella ok?" I heard Jessica ask timidly.

"Oh yeah, I bet she's doing fantastic", said Rosalie sarcastically, "you know, she's only green and pale and throwing up her food!"

"What's the matter?" said Charlie's rough voice. Great, so they were all lined outside of the bathroom.

The thought made me sick as I vomited again.

"Bells? Honey, you ok?" asked Charlie knocking on the door softly. I groaned and washed my mouth.

"Fine", I croaked out, "just…fine."

"Open the door, Bella", commanded Alice, "please open the door."

I took my time washing my face and reluctantly opened the door. Five curious faces were scrutinizing me like I was from mars. I rolled my eyes and barged past them all.

"Did you just vomit?" asked Jessica behind me. I skipped back into the kitchen.

"No shit Sherlock", I muttered, "no Jess, I went in the bathroom and made gagging noises to _sound_ like I was vomiting, but I didn't really."

"Really?" she asked, in confusion. I sighed again.

"Why were you sick, Bella?" asked Lauren coming over to feel my forehead. I swatted her arm away and stepped back.

"I ate too much", I told her, "my stomach couldn't handle it. I'm normally sick when I overfill my stomach with food."

"No you're not", said Alice automatically. I sent her a meaningful glare and she looked back at me, confused.

"Are you sure you're ok, Bella?" asked Charlie concernedly.

"Yes dad", I told him nodding, "I'm fine. Now, Alice and rose need to unpack. Come on, it's nearly half past two!"

Charlie watched me for a couple of seconds; studying my face closely then reluctantly he nodded and allowed us upstairs. I groaned when I realised Jessica was following.

Edward's POV. (On Sunday night)

Bella rested next to me. Her warmth practically radiated off her skin and called out to me. I wanted to touch her. To stroke her soft skin. To tell her about _it_. But I was so scared that she'd run away.

Bella Swan was the most beautiful and complicated girl I had ever met. She was so unique. So herself. She was different. She was perfect.

"Ok, ok", she said nodding to herself, "that one over there."

Her hand lifted up and pointed to a small isolated bright dot in the middle of the dark sky. My eyes traced her fingers, so graceful and beautiful. Her voice alone did amazing things to my body. A voice that was permanently scratched and memorised in my head. Her face was there too. Along with her beautiful figure. Her silly swear words. Her perfectness. Her unique self.

"Why is that one your favourite?" I asked her curiously. I wanted to know every bit of her life. I wanted to know how she had become Bella swan. I wanted to know her favourites, her dislikes. I wanted her to be mine.

"Because…I don't know", said Bella shrugging, "it just seems like the best star in the sky tonight. Or some shit like that."

I frowned instantly. She swore.

She was just stopping. Beginning to swear less and less. Then as soon as she found out her friends were coming…

Yes, I was jealous. As soon as Bella's friends would be here, she'd forget me. I knew that much. Bella was a girl who wanted adventure. She wanted fun. That's why she was swearing again. Picking up her roots because I bet her friends swore too. This Alice and Rosalie. Who were they to take Bella away from me?

Was she mine in the first place? Surely she belonged to them. She was their best friend. She would choose them over me. I suddenly felt like I was loosing her already. As soon as I found out they were coming, I knew my days with Bella were probably numbered.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella in her soft angelic voice. She was propped up on her elbow and eyeing me curiously.

I couldn't tell her. She'd laugh. Walk away perhaps. Shrug it off maybe. She'd think I was stupid. That's why I wouldn't tell her about _it _either. She'd laugh at that too. She'd tell me not to get too attached.

I shrugged and avoided her gaze. I couldn't answer, not tonight.

But I could be interested. "Your friends are coming tomorrow."

I paused, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. Why did she go silent on me?

"What time are they coming again?" I asked casually. Half past ten. Yes, I knew. But I didn't like silence between Bella and me.

"Not sure", she shrugged indifferently, "sometime in the morning."

She didn't know what time?

I was about to question her about that but decided not to. In the corner of my eye I could see that she went back to lying flat on her back. Would she even smile at me when they'd come?

Would she come here? Would she want to? Would she care about me? All these questions to which I didn't answered to pained me so much. I wanted Bella to myself. Selfish, I know. But I had never had something like Bella before. And I didn't want to let go.

Bella sighed impatiently and frowned. I placed myself on my elbows like she had done and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Bella simply shrugged. Why would she shrug? Clearly there was something wrong. Didn't she want to talk to me? We always talked in Tifins forest. This was where we unleashed all of our secrets. I told her everything. All the pain that had happened when I found out about Carlisle, my father's illness. I told her about every detail of my life. And she did so too. And she highlighted her friends.

That made my blood boil. They knew her better than I did of course. They were close to her of course. She would pick them. Not me. She would pick them…

I groaned and fell back on my back. Would she even come here anymore? Would she want to? Would she care?

"Are they going to be staying in your room?" I asked her. She shrugged once more. She really didn't want to talk? She wasn't going to say anything to me? Was this it? Was she trying to tell me that she didn't care? That her friends were here and she didn't need to talk to me anymore?

"Are you going to keep coming to Tifins forest?" I asked her. My voice broke on the last words. Yes, I felt like being punched in the stomach. What would she say? Did I want to know the answer?

That wasn't a problem. Because she didn't answer. I guess, _that_ was my answer. It was all there. She didn't care after all. _It_ had been a been mistake. I was glad I hadn't told her about _it_. She would've definitely laughed.

Of course she would. Because she didn't love me back. Bella wanted to do things in life. She was ambitious. She didn't believe in love. In London, she problem just had random boyfriends. She didn't fall in love with them. A popular, beautiful girl like her… I bet they wouldn't even care if she didn't love them and they loved her a lot. They'd just be happy because they'd be going out with Bella Swan.

That's how I felt, but somehow…I wanted her to love me back.

Bella sat up and scratched around with some soil on the ground. I watched her from the back. That was _it_. I was in love with her. And I couldn't tell her. Because it was crazy. I had known her for less that a month. She was fourteen, I was sixteen. Love didn't happen at this age.

She'd laugh at my face.

And now that her friends were coming, she would forget about me. She wouldn't care. Her friends would be here. They'd mess about and cause trouble. She'd feel at home.

My love for her would never fade…

And now my anger was building up. And she looked quite angry too.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her directly. Bella turned around to glare at me. I almost flinched back. It was showing already…

She was bored of me. Her friends were coming and I'd be of no use.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I asked her. She blinked and shrugged. I nearly groaned aloud then. What was with the shrugging tonight? Couldn't she speak to me? I wanted to hear her voice…

We were in Tifins forest, we were supposed to talk. She was supposed to love me back…

I sat up. If she weren't going to talk, then I'd talk.

"You're happy your friends are coming", I told her. Not asking. Telling. She nodded reluctantly.

"You've got a week with them", I mused counting the days. They were leaving on Sunday. Would she come back to me then? I would gladly take her back, but for a week I wouldn't get any attention from her. Because of her _friends_.

"They're leaving next week on Sunday", said Bella sighing softly. Was she sad? This was definitely sadness. She was upset.

"Is that why you're upset, because they're going to leave?" I asked her, hoping to get more than a shrug. She shook her head and turned to face me.

"I'm not upset Edward", Bella informed me simply, "I know they've got to leave and it's _upsetting_ but I'm not upset. They're not even here yet!"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked her. What I wanted to ask was 'why aren't you talking to me properly? You're talking, but you're not _telling_. Why, Bella, why?'

"Nothing's wrong with me", Bella answered me, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting all distant", I explained to her. I wanted her to understand how much agony she was putting me through. Why didn't she talk to me properly? Was it because she was trying to leave me gently? Because her friends were coming?

"How am I distant?" snapped Bella suddenly. "I'm fucking here, aren't I?"

I sighed. She swore. The coldness in her voice was unmistakably unnoticeable.

"I thought you said you were going to try and stop swearing", I said quietly, pointing it out to her.

"You thought right", Bella shrugged indifferently, "I was going to _try_. And I've given up, because it's too shit to even bother."

She wasn't going to bother. Her friends were coming. I was used up. This was her way of telling me. The shrugs. The silent moments. The swearing. The London Bella was here, ready for her friends. She wasn't mine. She belonged to Alice and Rosalie.

_It_ didn't matter. Because I loved her. And she didn't love me.

I swallowed the pain that was building up in stomach and sighed.

"You better go home", I said softly.

I knew she didn't even want to kiss me. Our little ride was quiet. Silent. The only noise made was Starlight's trotting. Bella said nothing. Her face was cold, almost hurt although I couldn't understand why _she_ was hurt.

When she got off, she didn't even face me. She looked at the ground. And I knew then _that _was it. I stared her face once more, memorising her little features. The small details. Then I turned and went.

* * *

**Unfortunately Bella and Edward are thinking the wrong things, but Edward won't give up on the British girl with pink shoes and a tongue ring! **

**He WILL sort it out...guess how!**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I will update regularly now. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapters.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five.

"_Are you sure you're ok, Bella?" asked Charlie concernedly._

"_Yes dad", I told him nodding, "I'm fine. Now, Alice and Rose need to unpack. Come on, it's nearly half past two!"_

_Charlie watched me for a couple of seconds; studying my face closely then reluctantly he nodded and allowed us upstairs. I groaned when I realised Jessica was following._

I ushered Rosalie and Alice inside my room quickly and stood in the doorway. I didn't want Jessica here with me. I didn't really want her anywhere near me actually. I knew it sounded mean but she was seriously getting on my nerves and

I was sure that Rosalie was close to punching her anyway. That wouldn't make Charlie smile.

"Jessica can you do me a favour?" I asked her as I blocked the doorway. She tried to find a way to wriggle around me.

"Um…sure Bella", she said uncertainly, "after I help you guys unpack and things, alright?"

"No, right now", I told her firmly, "Listen, I've got to catch up with my friends. It's nothing personal but I just need some time with them."

"That's fine", she said cheerfully, but as I turned to back into my room, she followed.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, irritated. Didn't she understand the little conversation I just had with her?

"I'm…helping your friends unpack", she said in an obvious tone.

"No, you're not", I growled. Jessica flinched. Alice cleared her throat and Rosalie stifled some giggles.

"They're _my_ friends", I explained to her, whilst _trying_ not to punch her face, "and this is _my_ room. Now, I'm going to catch up with _my_ friends, in _my_ room and _you_ aren't going to be here. It's going to be me, Alice and Rosalie. Now get out and _do not disturb_!"

A moment's silence followed the slam of the door when Jessica had stumbled her way out. I turned around slowly to see Alice and Rosalie on my bed. They were both sitting Indian style with their legs crossed and staring at me.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Talk about harsh", muttered Alice, shaking her head.

"We see you haven't changed much, Bella", laughed Rosalie, getting up from the bed.

"And we like you that way", added Alice, stand up on my bed and beginning to jump up and down.

"I'm not harsh", I said turning my nose up, "I'm merely not gentle. Besides, Jessica's a right nosy bitch."

"We've noticed", said Rosalie going over to start unpacking her clothes. I made a little space in my rather large cupboard for Alice and Rosalie to put their things in, whilst they were staying here.

"So tell us about this Edmund Collins guy", Alice called out, still bouncing on my bed. I sighed and went to help Rosalie.

What do I say?

"Edward. His name is Edward Cullen", I corrected her, "and…there's nothing to tell you guys anyway."

"Oh come _on_", laughed Rosalie chucking some red bras over at me, "don't hold back on us, Bella. I know you've been bursting to tell us about your American Boy. And strangely…his horse. Hey, why does he have a horse?"

"Starlight", I told her, "her name is starlight. She's beautiful. I should show her to you guys sometime…"

My voice trailed off.

"Nevermind the horse, I wanna see the hottie", giggled Alice, hopping off my bed and fanning herself, "he _must_ be extra gorgeous for you to be spending every night with him, alone."

"Every night?" repeated Rosalie, looking outraged, "seriously Bella? I didn't know he was _that _special."

"Oh he is", said Alice nodding importantly, "she told me that they sit together in school at lunch then after school, at night, she'd sneak out of her room and Edward would make her see stars…"

"Oh, which kind of stars?" asked Rosalie, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

And I wanted to cry. Because whatever they were saying were all past tense. There was clearly something wrong with Edward and me now. And I didn't know what it was. I didn't know if it was me. I didn't know what the problem was. All I knew was that I was absolutely in love with Edward Cullen. And he didn't feel the same way about me.

"You're not going to meet him", I snapped at them both, "or the fucking horse, alright?"

I ran over to Alice's suitcase and began emptying it to avoid their gaze.

"She wants to keep him all to herself", whispered Rosalie, loud for me to hear.

"Yeah, but the horse as well?" said Alice, "at least let us _see_ the horse!"

I clicked.

"The horse has a name!" I screamed out, turning around to glare at my friends. They're shocked and silent expression repelled back onto me. The room was silent. I could hear my heart thumping though. I could hear my blood rushing. I could hear my breathing.

I had to calm down. I had to loosen up. I had to see Edward. To talk to him. I wanted to. I wanted to ask him what was wrong. Was it something I did? Something I said?

Did he love me?

"Who pissed you off?"

Alice was the first person to speak. I stared at her. Not glaring, staring. Then I sighed.

"No one, nothing", I told her shaking my head, "I just flipped out for no reason, sorry about that. Just flipped out for no reason…"

"Bella your hand is shaking", whispered Rosalie, her gaze fixed at my hand, which was holding a bottle of perfume. I placed the perfume down and went to sit on my bed. My friends watched warily.

I knew I had to do something now. There were two things I could do. I could become Bella. The London Bella. Give up on Edward. He didn't love me, doesn't matter. I could just be friends with him. Wave occasionally, never speak to. My friends were here now anyway. I didn't need him. I didn't have to go to Tifins forest. I would enjoy my life. London Bella.

Or…

Or I could become the changed Bella. The Bella that Edward had made me into. When he dazzled me with his gentleman manners, his white horse and his kisses. I was changed. He changed me.

I could become that Bella. I could go see him tonight, to ask him. To ask if anything was wrong. To ask if it was me. To ask if we were over or not. I could tell him my feelings…hoping he'd feel the same way. Then we'd be reunited. My friends could meet my prince on a white horse.

"Bella?"

A small voice made me look up. Rosalie and Alice stood in front of me. I looked around to see that all their clothes had been put away in the cupboard. Only two empty suitcases remained on my bedroom floor. How long had I been sitting there, thinking?

"You've already unpacked", I mused, blinking purposely.

"Rose and I have something for you", said Alice coming over to sit on my right. Rosalie sat herself on my left, holding a small box. She placed it on my lap.

"Open it", said Rose, smiling faintly.

"What is it? I asked them curiously.

"Open the fucking damn gift, Bella", Alice commanded. I saluted her and turned to the box.

It was a jewellery box.

I untied the bow that was wrapped around it and slowly opened the box. Inside was a necklace. With a big heart shape dangling at the bottom.

On the heart was some writing. I picked it up cautiously and read aloud:

' _If you are alone, I'll be your shadow._

_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder._

_If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile._

_But if you need a friend, I'll be me. '_

"When the _fuck_ did you two get all sentimental and gooey?" I demanded, turning to stare at Alice, then to Rosalie. "This is so fucking beautiful, I could cry. But the reason I would be crying, is because my friends have turned into slushy emotional-people."

Alice sighed, whilst Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yep! Still same old Bella", said Rose grabbing the necklace out of the box. "Let me help you put it on."

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Ask away", said Alice holding my hair up.

"We're friends, why does the necklace have a heart?" I asked him curiously.

"Because we love you", said Alice, "in a friend-like way."

"No actually, because all the star shaped ones were sold out", laughed Rosalie tying the necklace and letting go.

"But we still love you, in the friend-like way", insisted Alice, shooting a look over to Rose.

***

"Of all the fucking places in all of fucking California, you decide to visit _the mall_?" I groaned, placing a hand over my face.

"Bella, watch your language", snapped Charlie. Oh yeah. Brilliant. Absolutely fantastic.

After helping Rosalie and Alice unpack we went downstairs to freshen up a bit. Then Amazing Alice decided that she wanted to 'check out' the shops and fashion trends here. Of course since Jessica was present, she told Alice about the mall.

Back in London, I never really cared about the clothes I wore. Rosalie didn't either. We could've walked around in rags and not be bothered. Unfortunately, it was Alice who dragged us around to the shopping centres, forcing us to buy ridiculously 'fashionable' clothes. Her motto was 'you dress right, you get treated right.'

Rosalie's was 'treat me right anyway or I'll shove my hand into your face.'

"What time do you kids want me to pick you up?" asked Charlie as he pulled into the car park. I checked my watch. It was half past three at the moment.

"In a couple of hours", Jessica answered for us, "we'll call you when we're done shopping, dad."

"Sure, sure", muttered Charlie rolling his eyes. He muttered something about girls and their clothes.

I sighed as we got out of the car. Jessica was 'accompanying us'. Great. Alice bounced along in the front even though she had never been here before in her life.

"Any buff guys around here?" asked Rosalie looking around as we entered the massive mall.

"If you know where to look", said Jessica nodding importantly.

I sighed as Rosalie rolled her eyes. This wasn't where I wanted to be right now. I knew I had to choose what I was going to do about Edward. I had never been broken hearted before. Never once had I even let a boy get so close to me for me to feel this way. But with Edward I had let my whole guard down. I had given and told him everything.

I wasn't even thinking about it. Being with him felt normal. Like breathing. And he was my air.

**Edward's POV.**

"It's not going to work", I muttered running my fingers through my messy hair. Emmett snorted and punched me lightly on the arm.

"Dude, you want to know what's wrong don't you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but…she'll slam the door in my face", I exclaimed, rolling my eyes, "besides, her friends are here. I'm sure she'd want to catch up with them or something."

"What _exactly_ happened last night?" asked Jasper to me. I sighed and went to sit on a branch. Emmett groaned.

"Do you wanna hear his stupid story again?" Emmett demanded Jasper, "look, Bella's obviously pissed off with something that you did or said. So now, you go to her house and apologise. She forgives you, and you live happily ever after, alright?"

"But I didn't do or said anything to…get her mad", I snapped at him, "not that I remember anyway."

"Yeah but girls always pick on the smallest things", Jasper pointed out. He came over and settled himself on the end of the branch; "it's probably something like you didn't compliment her hair or some shit."

"That doesn't sound like Bella", I mumbled to myself, "she doesn't care about that stuff. I think it's to do with her friends."

"What about her friends?" asked Emmett, "her friends can't not like you because they haven't met you yet."

"No, but I mean, her friends are here now", I explained, embarrassed about my little theory, "she'd want to hang out with them and…not me, you know?"

"I don't think Bella would ditch you for her friends", said Emmett quietly, "like you said, she's not like that."

I didn't say anything else. I stood up, with Emmett and Jasper right beside me, and walked out of Tifins forest onto Harrington Avenue. Bella's road.

**Bella's POV.**

"No. There is no _fucking_ way that I am going to where that shit", I said firmly. Grabbing Rosalie's hand, we both stalked out of the shop, full speed. I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her hand. I was holding a couple of shopping bags, so was Rosalie so we needed somewhere to sit down.

"By the fountain", said Rose, as if she read my mind. We made our way over to a large fountain with a couple of benches around it. Alice and Jessica were still in the shop.

"What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her forehead. I glanced at my watch briefly.

"Nearly half past six", I groaned, biting my lip, "I think I'm going to call Charlie to tell him to pick us up."

"Oh please do…I'm in serious need of a shower and some low fat food", sighed Rosalie grabbing some water and gulping it down.

I called Charlie, my dad, telling him to get here as soon as possible. He would be arriving in twenty minutes. Somehow he sounded quite mad on the phone to me. He kept making impatient noises. That was odd.

"Bella", said Rosalie, gaining my attention. I turned to her. She smiled faintly at me. I realised how much I had really missed Alice and Rosalie. I realised how much I would miss them when they would go. I thought that maybe I would Edward to comfort me when that happen but now I wasn't so sure anymore.

"What's up?" I asked her, grabbing her water from her hand and drinking the rest in one go.

"Tell me what's wrong", she ordered softly. She wasn't commanding, she was requesting.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, feeling confused.

"There's obviously something wrong between you and Edward", she pointed out, "Is that why we haven't met him yet?"

"Hey, you got his name right!"

"Don't change the subject", she said, a bit more irritated now, "did you guys break…I mean, and you're still together with him, aren't you?"

I didn't know what to tell her. Was I still Edward's girlfriend? I didn't even know. If I was, why didn't he kiss me? Why was he keeping secrets? Why did everything feel silent and wrong?

"I don't know", I admitted to Rosalie, "I'm not sure anymore, Rose."

"Did you have an argument or something?" she pressed on, "if you tell me what happened, maybe I could help…"

"That's the problem", I sighed, "I don't know what happened! We were ok and then…we just weren't. The thing is…"

I didn't know whether I should tell her this. But somehow knowing that Rosalie would know made me feel better. She was my best friend. She was helping me.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I love him", I said aloud, "and…he doesn't love me, Rose. Can you believe that? I fall in love and the guy doesn't love me back."

Rosalie didn't hug me. She didn't rub my back soothingly. We didn't do that kind of crap. She was just there. She nodded. She didn't say anything else. She sighed. She stared at me. Then surprisingly, she took my hand.

"He didn't say that", she told me, "did he?"

"Say what?"

"He didn't say that he doesn't love you", said Rosalie to me, "that's just what you're presuming."

"But he didn't say that he _loves_ me either", I said shrugging, "same thing."

"Did you tell him that you love him?" she asked.

"Fuck no! He'd just laugh in my face or something", I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe he feels the same way", offered Rosalie, "maybe he's scared too."

"Hey, I'm not scared!"

"Whoa…check out the massive bouquet", she said suddenly. She was looking over my shoulder. I followed her gaze to a crowded area. But something was unmissable. There was a guy there, holding a massive bouquet.

"That must be for some lucky bitch", Rosalie muttered to herself. She was squinting to see who was holding it. Even I couldn't see. The flowers were that big.

"They're not roses…it's…white and pink lilies", she mumbled, trying to look closer, "seriously, that must've cost a fortune!"

"Hey guys!" Alice voice made me turn around. But Rosalie was still scrutinizing the guy with the bouquet.

Alice And Jessica was both holding about 5 or 6 bags each. I eyed them both and rolled my eyes. They settled themselves on the bench.

"That's a really big flower collection", said Alice, realising what Rosalie and me were looking at.

"That's for a really lucky girl", I added.

"That's made me all jealous now…" mumbled Rosalie, sighing.

"That's…that's Edward Cullen!" exclaimed Jessica.

* * *

**Yes, Edward Cullen has appeared. **

**Guess why Charlie was 'impatient' with Bella on the phone...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I just couldn't keep Bella and Edward away from eachother much longer. I came home rushing to type this chapter, it's been in my head all day. Now Read!!!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six.

"_That's a really big flower collection", said Alice, realising what Rosalie and me were looking at._

"_That's for a really lucky girl", I added._

"_That's made me all jealous now…" mumbled Rosalie, sighing._

"_That's…that's Edward Cullen!" exclaimed Jessica._

My head snapped up immediately after his name was said. Rosalie, Alice and I all turned our attention towards Jessica.

"Where?" I demanded urgently.

"T-there", stuttered Jessica, looking behind my shoulder. And I just had to turn around, didn't I?

I wished I had kept staring at the guy with the big bunch of flowers now. I wish I didn't turn expectantly around and gawp at Edward Cullen striding through the crowds. Towards me.

Because when I did, I felt the weirdest feeling. It was like being pinched on the inside of my stomach. It was pain and pleasure at the same time. It was my love for Edward showing.

And that just sounded so fucking gay.

He wore a smile, a faint smile. Almost sheepish. I didn't know what my expression was but I was certain that I was drooling.

"Breathe Bella", Rosalie reminded me. And I did.

"Oh! There's Emmett Cullen too", exclaimed Jessica, practically bouncing up and down. Surely enough, Emmett had appeared beside Edward and now they were both walking towards us four girls. Weaving through the crowds and wearing light smiles on their faces.

"Wow, check out the muscles", said Rosalie, her jaw hitting the floor. I rolled my eyes at the expression on her face but then remembered that maybe that's what I looked like, goggling Edward.

"Bella! Fancy seeing you here", boomed Emmett. He shoved Jessica and Edward out of the way and grabbed me easily, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Hey – down", I hissed, tapping his head gently.

"Oh right", he said waving it off and putting me down, "I didn't know you shopped. To be honest you don't look like the mall type of girl."

"Hi Bella", said soft velvety voice catching my attention once more. I jumped around Emmett to see Edward. Looking up at him, I felt so confused. Confused about what had happened the last time we spoke. Very confused about how he felt about me. And certain about the fact that I loved Edward Cullen and I didn't even know what to do about it.

"Hey…" I answered back breathlessly.

"Emmett! It's so totally great to see you again", gasped Jessica, waving her arms about and flicking her hair back.

"And…it's…great to, um…" Emmett casted me a '_help me, dude'_ look.

"Hi Jessica", said Edward politely. Jess turned to Edward and grinned shyly.

"Oh…h-hi…um, Edward…w-what's up?"

I snorted and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Guys let me introduce my friends", I said before Jessica could embarrass me anymore. I pulled Alice in front just as Jasper appeared on the scene.

"Hey, Bella. Hi, um Jessica, was it?" Jasper greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" I replied to him.

"Hi Jasper", grinned Jessica, flicking her hair back again.

"Anyway", I said pointedly, "guys this is Alice and Rosalie, Rosalie and Alice this is Emmett and Jasper. And, um, that's Edward."

"We have heard so much about –"

"Zip it!" I hissed to Alice, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You chicks are from London?" asked Emmett, eyeing us all up and down.

"No Emmett, we're all from Egypt", I told him sarcastically.

"Welcome to California, nice to meet you", Edward greeted, shaking Alice's hand then Rosalie's. Jessica pushed herself in front and grabbed Edward's hand as well, giggling as she did so.

I cleared my throat once and cracked my knuckles, ever so quietly.

"Dude? Dude! Yo, Jasper! DUDE!" snapped Emmett grabbing Jasper's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"What are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Alice, are you ok…?" asked Rosalie warily.

I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper who seemed to be lost in some sort of weird trance. They were both staring at eachother, open-mouthed and without blinking.

"Bella, what's wrong with your friend?" whispered Jessica looking concerned. I stared back and forth between Alice and Jasper. Then looked away before I got too creeped out.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Edward, ignoring our friends' weird behaviour. Jessica was doing some sort of strange thing with her eye whilst Emmett was slowly backing away from her. Rosalie merely pretended to inspect her nails whilst staring at a man with the big amount of flowers giving it to his girlfriend.

"Talk?" I repeated. "Yes. I can do that. Talk."

--

"Did you tell your dad that I'm your boyfriend?" Edward blurted out before we walked more than six steps away from our siblings and friends.

I stared at him in confusion. Grabbing my hand, he led us both briskly towards another bench a bit further away from any hearing point.

"What did you ask, before?" I said to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bronze hair. I studied over his features. The same beautiful ones that I had seen every night. Edward was gorgeous, period. He _was_ my boyfriend. But what were we now? By the way he was acting…it seemed like he was confused as well.

I guess I did have to talk to him. I had to tell him. Or ask him rather. I really hoped that none of this would be cheesy. I never had a relationship with a boy like this before. All of my previous boyfriends had been dumped by a simple '_I don't wanna go out with you anymore. See ya!_'

I could hardly say those words to Edward; actually I didn't want to say those words to Edward. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I liked him too much to let go of him.

Maybe that's why my hand was shaking right now. Because I was scared he was going to break us off officially or something.

"Um, I went to you house", said Edward sheepishly, "to see you and your father answered the door…"

As soon as his voice trailed off, I began hyperventilating.

I wasn't scared of my father. Charlie was an ok dad. What I was scared of was his reactions. Like every body else, I didn't like to disappoint. I liked to make people smile. Well, people who deserved it. People who I cared for. A little amount of people then.

"Why?' I almost whispered to him.

It was Edward's turn to be confused.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go to my house?" I asked him curiously.

"He went to your place?" Rosalie sat herself on the bench and joined in the conversation. Both Edward and I turned to glare at her.

She shrugged.

"What? Alice and that Jasper guy are getting freaky", she said defensively, "and the guy with the muscles is getting hit-on by your sister, Bella. Not a scene for me. So, carry on Edmund."

"Um…", Edward looked between Rosalie and me with an odd expression on his face.

"You might as well", I sighed, not wanting to argue with Rose.

"Ok, well your father answered the door", explained Edward, "and asked who I was. Emmett was with me too. I told him that I was your friend from school but…Emmett sort of said something else."

"What did Emmett say?" I asked Edward warily, knowing that this wasn't good.

"Is that the hot guy? Emit? The one with the great abs?" Rosalie put in, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Emmett", I corrected her, "yeah, the one Jessica's after. Do us a favour, Rose, go help him out, won't you?"

"No way! Jessica creeps me out", said Rosalie shaking her head, "besides, I haven't heard Edward's story yet. Carry on, Eddie."

"Don't call him that!"

"Please don't call me that, Rosalie."

Edward and I both spoke at the same time. Rosalie rolled her eyes and waved her hands for Edward to carry on. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I said 'I'm Bella's friend from school' and then, um, then Emmett said 'you're a bit more than friends…' well, you know what Emmett's like", said Edward quickly as if to get it all out and over with, "anyway your dad started giving me weird looks after that. I asked him where you were and then that blonde woman came out and told us that you were here."

"Why didn't you just call her?" asked Rosalie before I got to speak. I shot her an irritated look.

"Rose!" I hissed.

"What?" she shrugged. I sighed.

"Edward, why didn't you just call me?" I rephrased Rosalie's question.

"I don't have your number", said Edward shrugging indifferently.

"Whoa…she's your girlfriend and you don't' have her number?" demanded Rosalie, looking bewildered.

"No…I never thought to ask, I see Bella practically everyday", explained Edward shrugging.

"B-but…but…I mean having your boyfriend's number is just logic!" stuttered Rosalie turning towards me. I shrugged it off carelessly.

"Here, give me your phone Edward", I told him, handing over mine. I grabbed Edward's phone and typed in my number.

"Happy?" I asked Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Bella! Bell-la! Dad's here!" a shrilling voice made me cringe.

I turned around to see Jessica running over and everyone around was staring at her skipping towards us.

Great. Embarrassment isn't a problem for you Jessica is it?

"Dad's outside in the parking lot", explained Jess brightly, "we have to go, or else he's threatening to come inside and drag us out!"

"Oh fuck", I muttered under my breath.

"Um, he won't really do that will he?" asked Rosalie looking worried.

"Get Alice and go", I ordered her, "I'll be there in a second, alright?"

"But Bella, I don't think –"

"Please Rose", I pleaded, "just do it. I'll be right after you. Give me a minute with Edward. Go. Get Alice and Jess and go."

**Edward's POV.**

I squeezed Bella's hand. She squeezed it back reassuringly as she spoke. Rosalie looked torn between staying here and listening to our conversation or listening to Bella and going.

"Please Rose", said Bella urgently, "just do it. I'll be right after you."

I sent a small '_please do it' _look towards Rosalie to try and convince her.

Unfortunately she wasn't looking my direction.

"Give me a minute with Edward", said Bella, "go. Get Alice and Jess and go."

Yes. Give her a minute with Edward. Leave us in peace. I needed to talk to my girlfriend. Without her nosy friends butting in, thanks.

With a frustrated sigh, Rosalie galloped towards Alice and grabbed her elbow. She towed her and Jessica away and out of sight. Weirdly, Alice and Jasper were still gazing longingly at eachother. Like some sort of silent conversation was going on that I didn't know about. That none of us knew about.

Emmett had run away somewhere, trying to get away from Bella's sister I presume. Jessica was a bit…odd. In her own way.

My first impression of Bella's friends was that I was wrong. They were nothing like Bella at all.

Rosalie, the blonde one was constantly staring at a moving bouquet. She looked too innocent to be hanging around with Bella. She looked a bit older than Bella as well. Maybe around 15 years old.

The other one was a complete opposite. She was short with dark spiky hair. She looked like a little inexperienced girl. Both Alice and Rosalie looked above suspicion and blameless standing next to Bella. They just looked average. Bella on the other hand stood out.

You could see attitude, you could see a rebel. From her beautiful eyes alone sparkled fire, and blazing rebellion. Her long chestnut brown hair flowed to her waist. Her smile was suspiciously innocent but gleaming underneath. That was my Bella.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk long", said Bella snapping me out of my thoughts. She pulled us over to the bench we were previously sitting on.

"It's fine", I told her. I resisted the urge to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. I didn't know what else to say to her. I had something all planned out. But now I forgot it.

I was going to ask her about the last time we spoke but I didn't want to bring it up again if it was going to cause tension.

"You still wanna talk?" asked Bella hesitantly. I nodded a bit too soon. She smiled faintly.

"Well, you can call me when you want that talk", she said lightly, "Because unfortunately I have to go now."

"Are you coming…coming to, um, Tifins forest?" I blurted out without thinking. I was going to be there. I wanted Bella there with me. We could talk there. We could always talk there. It was where none of us had secrets.

"I mean tonight", I added quickly. Bella smiled faintly and seemed to be debating what to say in her head.

Her smile widened.

"Same time, same place", she said nodding, "I'll be there if you will."

"Do you…wanna bring your friends along?" I suggested lightly. I didn't want her to think that I didn't like her friends or anything. Or that I was trying to get her away from her friends. That would seem rude.

"They'd like that", said Bella softly, "I have to go now, Edward. I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later", I said back lamely, not knowing what else to say. Bella played about with her tongue ring awkwardly as I thought of something else to say to her.

What was I supposed to say? _Do you want me to walk you to your father's car?_ Nah, that didn't seem right enough. Especially since Mr Swan had been giving me odd looks before.

"Well…bye", said Bella finally.

"Bye…"

She took a step back and turned around, about to walk away from me again. And I couldn't have that. It was the mistake I had made last time. I needed to show Bella that I loved her. I wouldn't tell her yet, but hopefully she would work it out for herself and she would feel the same way.

Without thinking of it twice, I grabbed Bella's wrist and spun her around. Our lips made contact instantly and my hands went to cup her cheek, to hold her in place and to never let go.

She froze at first, shocked by my sudden reaction but immediately relaxed. Bella sighed contently against my mouth as our lips moulded against eachother softly and tenderly.

I traced along her bottom lip and she parted for me, allowing my tongue to smoothly slip inside. I was used to her weird metal tongue ring inside her mouth now, it wasn't a problem. Bella's hand went up to my hair and knotted against my roots, pulling my face closer to hers.

Breathing wasn't necessary. She was my air now. My everything. I wanted to tell her so much how much I loved her. How much I felt for her. Even though we had known eachother for such a short time, I felt like I had known her for years.

She was my soul mate.

She was nothing like me. But she was my soul mate.

"I…need…to, um…go now", Bella gasped pulling away. Our foreheads were still leaning against eachother. A couple of people from around and stop to stare. Bella's face was flushed and surprised. Her brown chocolate eyes were gleaming. Her breath was ragged.

"Right…ok. Bye", I said against, out of breath myself.

With one last shining smile, Bella turned and disappeared through the crowds.

* * *

**They're all going to be meeting up in Tifins Forest. So there'll be tension...awkwardness and some kissing activity(lol)**

** Review and Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven.

**Recap** : **_Bella and Edward were at the mall and Edward kissed her goodbye._**

Bella's POV.

I walked through the crowd with a massive grin on my face. I couldn't wipe off that cheesy smile. Edward had kissed me. He had kissed me.

I felt my whole body tingle. My fingers were slightly trembling and my toes were prickly in a nice, pleasant way.

As I walked, I realised a girl was gawping at me before when I was kissing Edward, she continued to stare with an opened mouth.

"What?" I snapped impatiently. She stuttered on her tongue, and then walked away with a red face. I smiled to myself and carried on thinking about Edward.

Somehow my feet kept walking in the right directions and I arrived in the car park, I noticed Jessica and groaned.

She was standing next to Charlie's car, waving at me very conspicuously. I ducked my head and walked towards her and the others.

"Stop waving", I hissed as I came closer. She grinned cheerily and shrugged. I noticed Alice and Rosalie were already inside the car, talking to my dad. Great.

"Bella! I was about to send out a search party", said Charlie, peeking out of his window. I bit my lip and said nothing in particular.

"Jess, get the front seat", I told her. She skipped along to the front and sat down as I took my place next to Rosalie and Alice on the other side.

"So what happened with you and…you know?" whispered Rosalie as soon as I had closed the door.

"Bella, do you know a boy named Edwin?" asked Charlie as he drove out. I groaned and slumped back in my seat.

"Um, why do you ask Char – dad?" I replied nervously.

"Well…no, wait answer the question", he said firmly, glancing at his overhead mirror to glare at me.

"No dad. I don't know anyone called Edwin', I said nodding importantly. Alice and Rosalie hot me a cautious glare. I shrugged at them. Well, I wasn't lying. So Charlie couldn't blame me, could he?

"Silly Bella! Dad means Edward", said a back stabbing blonde bitch otherwise known as my half sister. She giggled and flickered her hair back.

"Edward, huh?" repeated Charlie, with suspicion in his voice. "Edward? Bella…you know an Edward then?"

"What if I do?" I muttered, closing my eyes and trying to be somewhere else. When my eyes reopened, I was still in the car. Still being interrogated. About my secret boyfriend. Well, so much for secret. Why did Emmet have to have such a big mouth?

"Jess, do you know this Edward guy?" asked Charlie impatiently as I didn't answer.

"Yes, he's a boy in my school", said Jessica hurriedly, shooting me a nervous glance before carrying on, "he hangs out with his brother Emmett and another boy called Jasper Whitlock. I think –"

"Jasper! Where?" demanded Alice, snapping her head up and looking quickly around?

"What's with you and Jasper?" I whispered to her. She looked at me confusedly before blushing, then shrugging.

"Bella, who is this Edward boy", snapped Charlie, fully irritated now. He pulled up on our street and drove towards our house.

"Jessica just told you", I said to him, "he's this boy in her school."

"_Our_ school silly", giggled Jessica from the front. I stopped myself to not swear. Or punch her.

"Temporarily", said Rosalie, looking pointed at Jessica, "she's returning to England soon. Her school is there."

"Actually Rosalind, Bella got kicked out of her school", said my dad as a matter of fact.

"It's Rosalie", I corrected him icily, "and she's right. My school _is_ in England. This is all just impermanent."

"Sure, Bells", muttered Charlie as he got out of the car. Alice and Jessica both skipped out and ran towards the boot of the car, no doubt unloading their bags and bags of mall crap.

"It is just temporary, right?" asked Rosalie to me, she had a worried look on her face.

"What is?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me crap Bella, you know what", she whispered in an undertone as we walked towards the house.

"Of course", I told her reassuringly. But she wasn't reassured.

"And what about Edward?" she asked.

"What about Edward?" I shrugged.

"Edward! I need to talk to you about that, er, boy Bella", said Charlie unlocking the door.

"Is mum in?" asked Jessica leading the way inside.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs, in the study", Lauren's voice called out from somewhere in the house. I groaned as Charlie smiled sheepishly at me. I was not in the mood for this.

"It'll take a minute", my dad promised me with a nod.

"Get it over with then", I ordered him stiffly. Jessica and Alice froze on the stairs. They placed their bags down and turned to look at the following conversation. Rosalie leaned against the closed front door and watched too.

"Um, well", Charlie began, obviously uncomfortable with his audience. I glanced up at Jessica who was smirking at all of this. I was sure she would be spilling her guts about everything that she knew anyway. Better get it over with.

"I'm going out with Edward Cullen", I blurted out with out a second thought. Charlie sputtered for a second then blinked.

"You're…what?"

"He's my boyfriend", I told him, "Edward. The boy who knocked on the door today."

"Not the big one?" he questioned.

"Emmett? No, not Emmett", I said shaking my head, "the one with the bronze hair."

"Yeah, and green eyes", Jessica shot in, "he was wearing jeans and a blue shirt and some sneakers."

I turned to stare at her sceptically.

"That's a bit stalkerish", muttered Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

"Dad?"

I took a step closer.

"Dad? Charlie…Charlie!"

"Um…yes Bella?" said Charlie shaking his head. I scrutinized his expression for a couple of seconds. He didn't flip out. He didn't forbid me to go out with Edward. He didn't comment.

Best not to push my luck then…

"Nothing", I said quickly as I skipped past Rosalie, Alice and Jessica, "we're going upstairs to, er, catch up some more! Bye!"

"Wait, dinner's all done, I've already cooked", said Lauren, appearing at the top of the stairs wearing some thick black glasses and with her hair in a bun. I stifled my laughter but Alice couldn't.

"It's only half past six", I told her, "we'll eat later. Come on Rose! Alice, stop choking, let's go!"

**Edward's POV.**

"So tell me again, I really don't understand", sighed Emmett rubbing his forehead and exhaling noisily.

"It's hard to explain", muttered Jasper, blushing like the girl he was now turning into. I swear, in my eleven years of knowing Jasper Whitlock never once in his life has he ever blushed.

"Then start from the beginning", I advised him as I sat back on my bed. I placed my hand behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Emmett relaxed at my foot and Jasper continued to pace.

"I don't…like her", said Jasper scratching his head, "I don't…it's not…I don't like Alice…"

"Then why were you staring at her like she was food?" asked Emmett bluntly. Jasper halted, threw a bemused face to Emmett then carried on trying to pull out his blonde hair.

"Emmett, only you look at food with such longing", I half laughed.

"Yeah well, you look at Bella like a bastard who's just –"

"I can hear you swearing", yelled my mother's voice. Emmett closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"She can hear everything", he muttered.

"Heard that", shouted Carlisle and Esme in unison. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and resumed his pacing.

"Don't you boys think you should be sleeping?" said Esme's voice as she sounded closer. A soft knock told us she was very close.

"Come in", I sighed as this was my room.

My mother walked in and pursed her lips. Her eyes roamed over Emmett who still hadn't showered and she glanced at me.

"It's half past eleven", she reminded us, "even a sleepover has bedtimes and you know –"

"Don't call it that", moaned Emmett rolling his eyes again, "makes us sound like girls…"

Esme laughed shortly, before shaking her head.

"Sure Emmett, but you better get some sleep guys"; she said again, "Jasper honey is everything ok?"

Jasper stopped pacing and blinked. I think he only just realised that my mother was in the room.

"Fine, fine", he murmured distractedly.

"We're going to sleep now", I assured my mother as I stood up to 'help' her get out of my room, "just ask Emmett to shower please, he's reeking my bed sheets."

Emmett held up his hands defensively and rolled his eyes once more. I think he got all of that from Bella.

Just thinking about Bella made me smile and my mind wandered back to this late afternoon when I had kissed her at the mall. It was no doubt the best kiss of my life; I only hoped that Bella felt it too.

Knowing that she was coming to meet me at Tifins forest tonight made my stomach leap. It meant everything was ok. It meant that all wasn't lost after all. I loved her, now all I needed to do was to tell her…

"Ouch!" I flinched away from Emmett as he grinned back at me. Rubbing my arm furiously, I realised he had just pinched me.

"Damn it, what's the matter with you?" I demanded in pain and fury.

"Edward, no cussing please", said Esme, "Emmett go shower and don't pinch your brother."

"Yes mom", we both muttered in unison.

"Good then", said Esme beaming once more, then her smile faltered slightly, "your father has gone to sleep, he wishes you both goodnight and you Jasper. He couldn't come to dinner today because he was very tired…the medication has that effect. Well, er, goodnight boys. Jasper, are you sure you're ok?"

"Great", said Jasper nodding. Though he didn't look it.

--

As soon as Emmett had left to shower and my mother had closed her bedroom door, I stripped down to my pyjamas and lay back on my bed. Emmett and Jasper were both sleeping on the two sofa beds I had in my room. Of course we weren't planning on sleeping. I had informed the both of them about me going to meet Bella. And the fact that her friends were coming had gotten Jasper somewhat buzzing and Emmett excited.

"So what's up with you and Bella's friend?" I asked Jasper as he finally sat down.

Then got up again.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked uneasily.

"Alice", I told him, half laughing, "the girl you were staring at. That was really freaky Jazz. Looked so weird I chose to look away."

"I wasn't staring at her", said Jasper defensively, "we were just…looking."

"At eachother", I finished off his sentence, "for a long time. That's called staring."

Jasper blinked once more then sighed heavily, as if he was about to confess to a murder.

"You like her?" I guessed as much. Jasper's eyes snapped at me.

He laughed humourlessly.

"That's the thing…Edward, I don't _like_ her", said Jasper shaking his head, "it's not…I can't…I can't explain it to you. You'll laugh."

"When have I ever laughed at you?" I asked him seriously. Jasper considered it for a couple of seconds then sighed again.

"Well, you might not laugh" he rephrased, "you'll just…you won't get it. It's not something…normal."

"We're still talking about Alice, right?" I confirmed. Jasper nodded.

"And what's so…not normal about Alice? She looks fine to me", I shrugged, "a bit short for a fourteen year old though."

Jasper's head snapped up again.

"Fourteen", he moaned into his hands.

"Ok, Jasper I'm trying to understand your, er, your problem but I don't even know what it is", I explained to him, confusing myself.

"You don't want to know", murmured Jasper. I chose to ignore that comment.

"Look, you like her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ok…. you don't like her", I mused, "then what was with the staring?"

"I don't just like Alice…Edward, I don't like her because I lo–"

"What are you two girls whispering about?" boomed Emmett as he threw the door open and made his grand entrance. Jasper and I both groaned softly.

**Bella's POV.**

"Ok, ok, ok", I muttered to myself.

"Um, Bella?"

"I'm fine. We're fine", I carried on mumbling quietly. I stepped over some twigs and they cracked under my shoes. I was so glad that I didn't trip or fall.

"Hey, Bella?"

The moon, stupid moon, decided not to show up today. I used my phone as a guide light to find my way around. Well, to not trip and break my neck mostly.

"Bells! Bella!"

"What?" I snapped in an annoyed voice. I whirled around to see Rosalie and Alice, linked arms and giggling to themselves.

"Are we lost?" asked Alice, tilting her head to the left in pretend curiosity. I narrowed my eyes at them both and decided not to answer. I turned back and carried on walking. The anticipation of seeing Edward again had me all excited and livened up. I didn't know what I was going to do once I saw him though.

"I think we are lost", muttered Rosalie in a teasing tone.

"Don't worry. Just look for a horse and guy with it", said Alice, still half giggling.

"Hey, I'm not lost", I said defensively, "It's just that…most of the time Edward meets me at the end of my road. Then we come deeper into the forest together."

"So…are we lost or not?" asked Rosalie once more. I groaned and shrugged.

"Let's just sit here and wait for Edward, alright?" I bargained, going over to slump at a tree. "He'll be here soon. He'll find us."

"Yeah…then what?" asked Alice as I settled myself at the trunk of a large tree, Rosalie came to join me.

"Then…well, he wanted to talk to me about stuff", I shrugged, "and you guys can mess about with Starlight if you want."

"So Jasper isn't coming?" asked Alice, disappointment lacing her voice. I half laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett don't usually come to the forest with me and Edward"; I explained to her, "it's just me and him at night."

"And the horse", Rosalie cut in.

"Yeah, and starlight too", I amended. Alice's face fell even more. "But…maybe Jasper'll come tonight."

"You like him don't you?" asked Rosalie, suspiciously. Alice sighed and sat down in front of me.

"Fuck me…I don't think like is the word", she muttered, running her fingers through her short spiky hair. And somehow with those words, I completely understood Alice.

Because I felt the same way about Edward. My heart sped up, as I got lost in my own thoughts. Rosalie was now questioning Alice about her double meanings. I wondered how to act around Edward. I loved him, I couldn't deny myself that.

The way I felt about him was like nothing I had felt before. He changed me in some ways. I was trying to fight that, trying to be like my old self but I could see myself failing slightly.

"I love him…"

* * *

**Sorry this took a while to get out, I was busy with some exams and things.**

**Review and I'll update this weekend!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reviewing. Who thought it was Bella who said the L word? And who thought it was Alice...? Read and find out!!**

**Oh! Anyone seen a dead chipmunk before...?**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight.

"I love him…"

Rosalie's head snapped up. My mouth shut close. Alice froze with a sheepish expression.

Shit.

Everything was suddenly silent. Rosalie sat beside me, on Tiffin's forest floor and her expression was almost amusing. She looked confused and startled, almost guilty for some reason. Though she had no reason to be so.

Alice on the other hand looked puzzled, and awkward. She fiddled about with the many rings on her finger aware of doing so.

And me. I presumed that my expression was shocked, nervous and horrified at the same time.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

"You what?" demanded Rosalie with an arched eyebrow. I held my breath, and then spoke.

"I didn't mean –"

"I love him", repeated Alice, placing a hand on her heart. I sighed out in relief. Oh thank Jesus, Satan and whoever else was up there. It wasn't me who spoke. I was so lost in thinking about Edward that my lips had mouthed the words that I wanted to say to him. But it wasn't me who voice it.

I turned to face Alice. She had a dazed far-away look on her face.

"Love is a big word, Alice", said Rosalie almost rudely, "what the fuck are you talking about, girl?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy", she began but Rosalie had cut through her.

"Damn fucking right it sounds crazy Alice", she said sharply, "don't chat shit now."

"I'm not", insisted Alice, rolling her eyes at her friend, "it's sounds stupid but it's true Rose."

"You don't even know that Jackson guy", snapped Rosalie, "you've only been here for a day anyway!"

"I feel like I've known him forever", whispered Alice in a dreamy voice. And I couldn't say anything back to her. Because that was exactly how I felt about Edward. Like I had known him forever. He was like that to me.

"Have you even said one word to this guy?" asked Rosalie, crossing her arm.

"No words were needed to be said", said Alice, smiling faintly. Rosalie snorted and cackled out loud. She held her stomach as she laughed. Alice and me stared at her hysterical laughter.

"So what you're telling me, Little Tink, is that you've fallen in love with Jackson?" confirmed Rosalie with an arched eyebrow. She laughed again and shook her head.

"Jasper", corrected Alice, a little touchily, "and yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, Rose."

"Well, I think its bullcrap", muttered Rosalie, turning away, "you're too young to fall in love and shit. It doesn't exist anyway. _Love_ is bullcrap."

"It's not", hissed Alice as she huffed, "you believe me, don't you Bella?"

Rosalie and Alice turned to look at me at the same time. They both had hesitant and impatient faces on.

"L-Love…love is a big word", I murmured, avoiding their gaze. I stared down at my hands but I could see Rosalie smirking triumphantly and Alice frowning from lack of support.

The truth was that I knew what Alice was talking about. She and Jasper had some sort of weird Love At First Sight crap that I thought was never possible. That's how it was in London. Me, Rosalie and Alice didn't believe in any slushy and sentimental crap. We didn't let ourselves me taken in by those things.

But as soon as I had met Edward, everything changed for me. Everything. And I guess it wasn't love at first sight for Edward, and me but I did feel like I knew him forever. And I did love him.

"How do you feel about Edward, Bella?" asked Alice. The question totally took me off guard. I blinked and cleared my throat. Alice looked at me expectantly.

"I-I don't know", I muttered, shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"Answer it, Bella."

"He's buff and she likes him, there", said Rosalie half laughing.

"Do you love him?" whispered Alice. And Rose abruptly stopped giggling. They were both looking to me expectantly now. Alice knew. Of course she knew. That's why she asked. That's why she wanted me to admit it.

"Don't be stupid", snapped Rosalie, glaring at Alice, "it's nothing like that. Bella knows not to get too attached to her American boy. He's temporary. She's moving back to London soon anyway."

"Not if I can help it, Rosalie", a perfect Californian accented voice called out. I jumped to my feet immediately, expecting to see Edward on Starlight, trotting towards us but the view I saw was different.

Alice and Rosalie rose to their feet as well and stumbled around behind me.

"Edward", I breathed, as a smile formed on my face. Edward walked towards us, his green eyes somehow piercing through the darkness. I could see him quite clearly though it was very dark.

"Bella, I'm glad you came", he whispered, as he got closer. Then I realised he wasn't alone.

"Damn Bella! What do you and Eddie-boy get up to in such dark conditions every night?" chuckled Emmett, shoving Edward to the side and scooping me up.

Edward whacked him around the head and he let me down.

"Bella", said Jasper with a smile and nod, "pleasant to see you again Rosalie…"

As soon as he locked eyes on Alice, well I turned away.

"I apologise for my brother and Jasper, they wanted to come too", whispered Edward with a sheepish expression.

"It's fine", I told him assumingly, "really. They can keep Rosalie and Alice Company."

"I'll be my own company, thanks", muttered Rose, suddenly interested in her nails.

"Great…the staring contest is back", groaned Emmett, noticing Alice and Jasper.

"What is it with them?" asked Rosalie, in an annoyed voice. She went over to Alice and started shaking her vigorously. I rolled my eyes and went towards her, not wanting any damages.

"Ah just fucking leave them", I hissed, tugging Rose away before she got too angry. At what? I didn't know.

"Where's the horse?' asked Rosalie, to Edward.

"I didn't bring her", he said, "had enough to look after." He jabbed a finger towards Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper and Alice were now sitting down, still staring at eachother. They had a weird trance going on. It was quite disturbing to look at actually. They both had the same dreamy expression on their faces, as if they were reading a really good book. As if they were being told something so wonderful and amazing was going to happen. As if they were truly in love.

"She's fucking fourteen", hissed Rosalie into my ears, "she's not in love."

"Who?" asked Edward, his head snapping up.

"No one", muttered Rosalie before sighing heavily, "look Bella, I'm gonna go wondering around this…tree place and see if I can find a squirrel or something."

"I saw a dead chipmunk on the way here", said Emmett, nodding importantly, "want me to show ya?"

"Yeah…whatever", sighed Rosalie, rolling her eyes, "come on Alice…get the fuck up!"

She pulled up Alice and half dragged her after Emmett with Jasper following of course.

Edward and I stood there, in the midst of all the trees and madness, looking at the back of our friends walking away into the darkness. Alice was stumbling around as she kept her gaze with Jasper. Emmett was talking about something and Rosalie was half dragging Alice and half talking to Emmett. Jasper, oddly, was holding Alice's hand whilst following her cluelessly.

I turned back to Edward. He had the same bewildered and confused expression on his face that I was sure I had on mine. We had some weird friends. Going to see a dead chipmunk? What the hell was a chipmunk anyway?

"That was…"

"Weird", I finished off Edward's sentence. He smiled and chuckled.

"I missed you", he whispered softly, taking a step closer to me, closing the gap in between us.

"Me too", I told him honestly, "it feels like we've been away for a while…oddly."

"I know exactly what you mean", Edward murmured, leaning down. And I knew exactly what was going to happen in three…two…one…

Our lips made contact and my eyes closed. I didn't know if it was the gentle touch of his lips on mine or his body being so very close to me, or maybe it was the fact that his hands were on my waist, holding me close; I felt so alive at that moment.

My hands went up to his neck, one in his extra messy bronze hair, messing it up even more. I gripped on tightly and didn't want to let go. I wanted Edward to know that I loved him. But somehow I couldn't find a way to tell him. If I did and he didn't return the feeling then…

Then I didn't know what would happen. I didn't even want to think about that.

So I kissed him with my passion. I gave him all the love I felt because I couldn't voice it, but I could show him. And hopefully he could show it back.

Edward's lips moulded against mine and his body was pressing up against mine so much that I stumbled back. I walked back into a tree and my back was pushed up against it. One of Edward's hands left my waist and went up to my cheek, running down from my temple softly in a gentle manner. His kissing because softer, his tongue traced gently against my bottom lip and our mouths opened at the same time.

When his warm wet tongue slipped inside my mouth the passion and the fierceness picked up again. I gasped, pulling away to breathe and to restart my heart.

"Bella, Bella, Bella", murmured Edward as his lips trailed down my neck. He sounded breathless and shaky.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to combust", I laughed, pulling his closer still as I inhaled his beautiful smell.

"Can't have that, can we?" he muttered, trailing back up and towards my lips as he attacked once more.

--

"Weren't we supposed to be talking?"

I wondered aloud as Edward looked up at me. He rolled back onto his back and I mentally kicked myself for speaking in the first place.

"No, wait. Come back", I begged, reaching over to him.

Yes, I was desperate for him. So what? Fuck you.

Edward chuckled and rolled back to me. Not in the position that he was in before though. We were both on our sides, lying down on the musty grass of Tiffin's forest. He propped himself up on his elbow as I copied his movements and we faced eachother.

"Yeah…I guess we were supposed to be talking", he chuckled, stretching out his hand to read my face. His fingers touched my cheek and gently drew patterns there. The feeling of his hand sent shivers and tingles of pleasure down my spine.

"Or…we could just do what we were doing before", I suggested, trying to be indifferent.

He smiled crookedly and leaned closer with his face. His light breaths hit my face and his hand dropped to my arm, rubbing up and down.

"Talk first", he whispered, "please?"

He looked up at me from under his lashes, in a hypnotic gaze. His green eyes were burning with an emotion that I couldn't comprehend. There was something he had to tell me.

Something big.

Crap.

"Ok", I whispered back, totally affected by his faint smile, "what do you want to talk about, Edward?"

"Everything", he said instantly. I looked at him with confusion.

"Care to be a little less vague?" I asked, half giggling.

"Ok, I want to talk about me and you", Edward rephrased, his eyes flickering around as if he was nervous.

It didn't miss my notice that he didn't say us. He said you and me.

I don't know why but that sort of stung me a little. If I did love him, and I did, that meant that I considered there to be an 'Us'. So in exact, if Edward didn't consider there to be an 'Us', did that mean he didn't love me?

I shook my head and sighed. I was confusing myself again.

"Bella? You still there?" Edward's worried expression brought me back on earth.

Well, back to the Solar System anyway.

"Here", I said without hesitating, "go on. We were going to talk about…us."

Just like before, it didn't skip my notice that Edward suddenly brightened up at the word at the just said. That deeply confused me. He couldn't say that little word but as soon as I had said it he became happy? How did that work?

Would I truly be able to confess my feeling tonight?

"I'm jealous of your friends", Edward suddenly blurted out. Then he looked as if he wanted to take those words back. He had an ashamed and 'caught-doing-something-naughty' look on his face.

I blinked as I processed his words.

"M-my friends?" I repeated sceptically.

"No, I, well…yeah", he sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor, "it's not that I don't like them, Bella. It's just…I feel like…I don't know. I feel like they're going to take you away from me."

I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"I know you're happy that they're here", he carried on after his pause, "and I'm happy that you're happy but I feel like you're too happy. That sounds a bit weird…"

He took a deep breath again.

"What I mean is", Edward began after a while, "I feel, well I _felt_, like as soon as your friends would be here you would just forget about me. Because…because I'm not that special to you and I don't think you know how much you mean to me and I think –"

"How much do I mean to you Edward?" I interrupted. Edward stopped talking. He looked up at me again, his eyes still scorching with an unknown emotion. He wanted to say it.

He didn't know how.

I wanted to say it. And I didn't know how.

When I was in London I always took risks. My ambition was to do anything and everything and I wasn't going to let a few complications get in my way. But when I took risks, the consequences that I would pay would be physically. I never took any emotional risks. There were no emotional risks for me to take.

Loose him? Loose the only person I ever felt this way about? Take this stupid risk and find out how stupid I have been?

Is Rosalie right? Is love just bullcrap?

Then I saw it. I saw the risk. Here and now. Edward with me. He was the risk that I was either going to take; or not.

Tell, or not.

* * *

**Anyone know what the matter with Rosalie is? Review and tell me.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine.

_Then I saw it. I saw the risk. Here and now. Edward with me. He was the risk that I was either going to take; or not._

My heart was absolutely pounding against my chest. All the blood had rushed to my head somehow.

"You mean a lot to me, Bella", murmured Edward softly, moving his face closer.

One of his hands was rubbing up and down my arm. The feeling was amazing but I pulled back immediately. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to me admitting and confessing things here?

Would I be confessing anything?

I sat up and Edward did the same, I noticed he was staring at me warily, as if scared of my reaction. I took in a deep breath.

Must not get sidetracked. I had to tell Edward. Even if the consequences were harsh. This was my risk; I was going to take it.

"Edward, I –"

"Don't feel the same way", he sighed, "I know Bella…"

I blinked and snapped my mouth shut.

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry you don't feel the same way", he carried on talking, facing me this time. He looked up at me, playing with my fingers and tracing patterns whilst he spoke.

"I've never felt this way before Bella", he whispered gently, "and I hope I never do…"

I blinked once more in confusion as I tried to work out what had just happened. I was just about to confess. Damn, confessing was hard. And Edward wasn't making it any easier.

Then I had an epiphany.

Well, it wasn't really an epiphany. It was more of a realisation. I was piecing things together.

Edward had just admitted that he felt strongly about me. He didn't say the L word but that didn't matter to me. I understood him. We understood eachother here in Tifins forest.

Now, if I kept my mouth shut then he would go away thinking that I didn't return the way he felt about me. Which is normally what happens in movies. And books and soap operas. But this was real. This was something that I was going to do.

"Fuck up", I said as Edward was about to open his mouth and say something else. He closed his mouth and looked at me in confusion.

"Edward, what are you trying to say to me?" I asked him, wanting to know everything this time. I wasn't going to mess up. I was going to risk it, but I wasn't messing up.

If there were things to be said, then I was going to say and hear it all. Every bit.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward in confusion. He let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When you said I mean a lot to you", I explained in a gentler voice, "what did you mean exactly?"

"You know what I mean", he sighed in a frustrated manner, "and I know you don't feel the same way, so why don't I just –"

"And how do you know that I don't feel the same way?" I interrupted, arching an eyebrow at him. Daring him to answer.

"Well, I…you know…it's not…" Edward stuttered a few times before recomposing himself and breathing in deeply, "well…_do_ you feel the same way?"

"It depends what _way_ you are referring to", I told him truthfully.

"I think you know what way I mean", muttered Edward, rolling his eyes. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope! Not a clue, you're very vague at times", I said shrugging indifferently, "so, care to explain?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at me, as if he was suspicious of something. Then rolled his eyes once more.

"Ok, what do I mean to you?" he asked finally. I shook my head furiously.

"You were meant to explain, not ask questions", I pointed out.

"Asking questions is my way of explaining", he said back quickly, "so answer it. What do I mean to you?"

"You…you mean a lot. I care about you", I said, carefully dancing around my words.

"Is that it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I guess", I muttered, "unless you were expecting something else?"

Edward paused. His eyes flickered around the forest, as if he was expecting someone to jump out at us.

"Were you?' I pressed at him, "Expecting me to say something else, I mean."

"I don't know", he said quietly, "because, like I said Bella, you do mean a lot to me. I feel very protective over you and I care about you too. I don't say it, because I don't know what you'll say."

It took me a while to understand this time. But when I finally got it, I smiled.

"I love you too", I whispered softly. And without giving Edward anytime to say anything else I leaned over and crashed our lips together. Edward responded back enthusiastically, positioning himself to that we were both sitting down and his arms were around me.

My fingers had entwined themselves into the messy locks of his hair and were pulling at his roots slightly. My other hand was at the back of his neck, caressing his soft skin with my nails. Edward shuddered under my touch and our lips parted at the same time. And he was kissing me, like he had never kissed me before. And I was kissing him back. I was trying to put as much love and passion in the kiss as I could because I had said the words.

I had taken the risks.

I felt like a big weight had been taken off of my chest, because I took the dive. I told him the truth. The risk that was killing me, I had overcome it.

But now, an even bigger weight had been dropped on my shoulders.

On one hand, my stomach was doing constant prize winning back flips and swirls and twirls and giving me the most anticipating and marvellous feelings I had ever felt before in my life.

And on the other, my body was twisted in a frozen state and it would stay that way until I would find out the consequence of my risk.

Make or break.

"Bella", whispered Edward pulling back. He's eyes were fixed on mine and he opened his mouth to say something else.

"I –"

But I had pressed my lips to his once more. Putting as much force as I had into the kiss, we were both gasping and tingling from the electrical emotions running through our body. My hands were safely locked around Edward's neck and I pushed him down as our lips were still glued together. His head lay gently on the forest floor and I was on top of his body, pressed into him and wanting more.

I had taken the risk.

Don't give me the consequence.

Please.

It's make or break. And I wasn't sure if I was able to take a break right now. Not now.

"Bella", Edward gasped out breathlessly again once we pulled away. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. I knew he wanted to say something. But the urgency between us demanded more. And his body being so close and intensely pressed up against mine wasn't helping. All the hormones and rush of the moment was getting to us but I didn't care.

Edward kissed down my throat and I moaned out his name, shivering from the gentle effect from his lips. Edward responded by softly nipping at my skin and I felt his tongue swirl around on my skin. He pulled away again to catch his breath.

Gripping his hair, I pulled his mouth up to mine and we kissed again. His tongue traced a soft pattern on my bottom lip and his breath was hitting my skin. His fingers gently stroked the side of my neck as he distracted me with his lips on mine.

"Wait", whispered Edward pulling back. I groaned disagreeably and crashed our lisp together again. I never wanted him away from me now. I had said it. I didn't want the consequence, I wanted Edward.

"Stop, stop, stop…Bella wait", he gasped out once more and rolled over to his side.

We stayed like that for while, just staring at the black darkness of the sky. The wind whipped around me and I hadn't realised how chilly it was. We both caught our breaths, not looking at eachother.

I felt Edward's fingers touch mine and he held my hand, as we lay flat on our backs.

I waited for him to say something first. Because I had already spoken. I wasn't going to take anything back. And I wasn't going to add anything until he did.

"Say it again", said Edward, his voice was still breathless. I let his words sink in as I remembered what he meant.

"Say what?" I asked without looking at him. Edward sat up again and looked down at me.

"Please? Say it again", he murmured leaning down. He offered me his crooked grin and stared at me with his hypnotic green eyes…

Crap.

"I love you", I breathed out.

Then, as I waited for myself to hit the water after diving off the cliff, as I waited for the risk to slap me across the face, Edward smiled.

It was a small smile, and then as it grew into a grin I became wary. I sat up slowly, watching his expression as emotions flitted across them.

"Thank you", he whispered back.

And yes, I was disappointed.

I mean, when you say those three words to someone it's something special, isn't it? Well, I wouldn't know, but in the movies it always it.

The other person either returns the feelings, or not.

Edward did neither.

He thanked me.

For fucking what?

"Do I really have to say it back?" he said, arching an eyebrow, "I'm sure you knew it already anyway."

"What?"

"Bella, I've been in love with you ever since I met you", said Edward, reaching over to take my hand again, "surely you realised?"

I was speechless at what he had just said.

"No, um…wait what?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I love you too. And I don't think –"

"Bella get your butt over here we're going home!"

I jumped and turned around to see Rosalie marching over, half dragging Alice. She emerged from the trees with Alice stumbling with her and Jasper and Emmett trailing behind. I noticed her pale cheeks were now flushed and that was not good.

"I'm still talking with Edward", I pointed out to her as I stood up. Edward helped me up and held on to my hand.

"Well, I'm sleepy", she said shrugging, "and it's already half past one in the morning. Let's go. MOVE!"

"Why are you in such a hurry to go back?" I asked as she grabbed my hand. Alice was gripped with her right hand, now I was hooked on to her left. And it didn't seem like she was letting go anytime soon.

"We don't wanna go back", said Alice and Jasper in unison. We all froze and stared at them.

"_Dude_! That's just freaky", muttered Emmett, shaking his head.

"At least they're speaking", said Edward to me.

"We don't mind," said Alice.

"Staying here", finished Jasper nodding.

I glanced over at Edward as Rosalie and I began to edge away from Alice and Jasper. They weren't in a trance this time, thank god. They seemed normal. Seemed. Emmett pulled a face and hurried to stand behind me.

I scrutinized Alice carefully.

"I mean, Rosalie can just…" Jasper started.

"Go back with you", Alice continued simultaneously. They both looked at eachother then back at us and nodded once. At the same time.

"Creeps", muttered Emmett, coughing to cover up his accusation.

"No", hissed Rosalie suddenly, "we're _all_ going! I don't think your dad would be very happy to know that we're here Bella. We'll get in trouble."

"Since when has getting into trouble ever bothered _you_?" asked Alice, narrowing he eyes at Rose.

"Since now", fumed Rosalie, dropping both our hands and crossing her own across her chest.

"You need to calm down", advised Emmett.

Big mistake.

Rosalie turned around to glare at him, lacing her eyes with venom. Emmett flinched back and looked away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her, knowing she didn't normally behave like ice-bitch unless it was necessary.

"Yeah, _Rosalie_, what's the matter?" asked Alice, staring at Rose meaningfully. I figured that I was missing something.

"What happened?" asked Edward in an undertone to Emmett who was now whistling at some trees.

"Uh…oh, nothing man", explained Emmett shrugging, "we were just checking out the chipmunk and talking then _Scary Mama_ over there suddenly felt sleepy." He jabbed a finger towards Rosalie.

Mistake number two.

"_What_ did you just call me?" demanded Rosalie, thrusting Jasper out of the way and gliding towards Emmett. Although he was a couple of inches taller than her, I could see that Emmett was scared.

"Alright everybody calm down," said Jasper immediately.

"Before anyone gets hurt", said Alice going over to pull Rosalie back.

"Was Alice and Jasper talking?" I asked Emmett, ignoring my friend's typical outbursts.

"Uh…nah. They were doing that weird staring thingy", he explained, walking around Rosalie to hide behind me again.

"So it was just you and Rosalie talking then?" I confirmed.

"Bella? I want to go home", hissed Rosalie, throwing her arms up in the arm, "why are we debating national poverty in the middle of nowhere instead?"

I turned to look at her. Really look.

Then realised that her eyes were pleading with me. Her face was cold and masked but her eyes were watery and a tear was threatening to come out, something that ice-bitches don't normal do.

"We're going home", I declared.

* * *

**I think Bella and Rosalie should have a little talk, don't you?**

**Review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reviewing. I love reading your nice comments. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter thirty.

I turned to look at Rosalie. Really look.

Then realised that her eyes were pleading with me. Her face was cold and masked but her eyes were watery and a tear was threatening to come out, something that ice-bitches don't normally do.

"We're going home", I declared without a second thought. Something was wrong. I knew it now. Her face, her expression she was trying to keep herself together, but somehow she was failing.

As soon as I had said those words Rosalie sent me a grateful look. Emmett groaned and Edward tutted.

But I didn't care. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what. I didn't like the fact that my time with Edward was being cut short and if this was some shit about PMS that Rose was playing me with, then she'd get it later, but she looked in pain and I couldn't ignore that.

"Jasper and I…" began Alice.

"Want to stay here for a while", finished Jasper.

"Stop _doing_ that", snapped Emmett, looking frustrated at Alice and Jasper.

"What?" they both said innocently in unison.

"That", pointed out Rosalie, "come on, let's go. _All_ of us. Now."

"You want to go already?" whispered Edward, looking down at me. He pulled me closer, placing his hands on either side of my waist.

"Don't _want_ to", I mumbled, "but…I think I have to talk to Rose. And Alice and Jasper are starting to creep me out a bit."

"No doubt", he chuckled, rolling his eyes, "alright then. I'll walk you guys."

Rosalie strided in the front at least a couple of meters in front of the rest of rest. Emmett stood purposely in the middle of Alice and Jasper who was sneaking dreamy looks at eachother. And Edward and I trailed behind.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" I mused as I observed Alice giggling. I had never seen her like this before. Back in England, Alice, Rosalie and I knew eachother very well. We didn't like to keep secrets because we knew that other bitches would use that against us. We were straightforward, harsh but true.

Of course, there were the odd occasions when one of us would chicken out and not tell something but apart from that I knew every single reaction my friends would have to every single situation.

So it felt weird to not know what Alice was feeling right now. Although she said that she loved Jasper, I somehow doubted it. I knew Edward for a couple of weeks now so it was at least an excuse to me having strong feelings for him. But Jasper and Alice…

They met in this morning.

In a mall.

So obviously it made no sense to me.

"I don't think there's anything _wrong_", said Edward shrugging, "disturbing maybe. But not wrong. I think you can see the obvious attraction between Jasper and, er, Alice."

"Only an idiot wouldn't see", I muttered, rolling my eyes, "but seriously, first the eye gazing thing now talking at the same time?"

"What, you think they rehearsed it?" laughed Edward, playing gently with my fingers.

"Rehearsing it is out of the question", I pointed out to him, "Because they haven't said a word to eachother until tonight."

"Love it is then", concluded Edward. I halted and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Love?" I repeated, "Come on, seriously?"

"I am, actually, very serious", said Edward nodding at me. He tugged at my hand and we carried on walking. I didn't know what to say to that. We were fourteen years old for crying out loud!

Ok, so Edward and me…it was possible. I felt it. I knew I loved him, as stupid as it sounded the way I felt for him was amazing. I knew him for a while but I felt like I knew him forever. Like he had been there my whole life. I thought about him every waking moment.

Surely that's not what Alice and Jasper were going through.

"Raised – ah- Rosalie! You're going the wrong way", Edward called out, hesitantly.

"I knew that", muttered Rose, turning the opposite direction and marching away.

"No, no! That's the wrong –"

"Scary Mama, over here", Emmett called out, jabbing his thumb in a similar route. Rosalie mumbled something unintelligible and followed as Emmet began leading. Alice and Jasper took their places next to eachother, holding hands and smiling like goofy weirdos.

"He just called you Scary Mama, Rose", I called out, laughing, "aren't you going to bite his head off or something?"

Rosalie turned around, grinned at me then shrugged. She carried on walking alongside Emmett. They both led the way in the front. Emmett whispered something in her ear, causing her to burst out laughing.

"Do you think it's oddly coincidental that we match up?" asked Edward in a thoughtful tone as we arrived at the end of Tifins forest. I could see Harrington Avenue's lampposts and houses.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in confusion. He pointed at Alice and Jasper that were staring at eachother again. Then pointed at Rosalie and Emmett who were laughing their heads off, then at us.

"You three girls from England", he explained, "and us three guys from California. We could have like, a triple date or something."

"I don't think Rosalie would like that", I told him hastily, "the only reason she's here in California is to convince me to get back to London as soon as possible. She doesn't like the fact that I'm settling down."

Edward frowned immediately.

"She wants us to be like we used to", I explained to him softly, "back in London. Alice, Rosalie and Bella. No one else."

"But Alice has Jasper now", Edward argued, "and…and you have me. You like it here, don't you?"

"Of course I do", I told him, "you're here, and that's why I like it. But London's always my home Edward. I'm only supposed to be here for six months, then I'm going –"

"Why?" his pained whisper nearly broke my heart. Edward's expression was pure sadness and melancholy.

I didn't know how to answer him. Of course I wanted to stay. He was here. I couldn't bear to be away from Edward, now that I thoroughly thought about it. No. Of course not.

All my life I had been looking for something special and nothing in particular. And it was Edward. I had found it. The way his love made me feel appreciated. The way he was completely different and completely perfect. The way I loved him.

I wouldn't, couldn't leave him. I loved him too much. The thought was a horrible one to even imagine and I didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Everything was happy now. It had to stay that way.

"Done?" snapped a voice in my ears. I flinched away. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Your dad's house is just there", she said in a tone that sounded like she was talking to a two year old, "see? We walk over, then skip into your room, then collapse on the bed and start to snore. How's that?"

"Fuck off", I mumbled, pushing her away.

"Goodnight Edward", she announced in a sickly sweet voice, "nice to meet you, even nicer to know that you're not an American pervert."

"Er…thanks?" said Edward, "goodnight to you too, Rosalie."

She waved off the goodnight and moved over to Alice and jasper.

"If you weren't weird, I think we'd really get along", she said to jasper.

"Rose!" hissed Alice, digging her elbow into her ribs.

"I better go", I sighed to Edward. He bent down as softly brushed his lips against mine.

"Sweet dreams", he whispered softly. And I couldn't help but notice the pain in his voice.

--

"Alright then. What the fuck's the matter with you?" whispered Alice in a dangerous tone. We all gathered on my bed, sitting crossed legged in a weird circle. We had all gotten changed and taken a quick quiet shower. It was now nearly half past two in the morning. Alice looked like she was about to droop off to sleep but she opened her eyes widely and glared at Rosalie.

"What?" asked Rosalie innocently.

"You", I said to her. She shrugged at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, in a gentler tone. She smiled sadly at me before shaking it off.

"Nothing. It's all good."

"Bullshit", exclaimed Alice in an annoyed tone. I sent her a look to make her kept quiet.

"Rose, something was wrong when we were in Tifins forest", I tried again, "why did you want to come back home? Was it something Emmett said?"

"No", she mumbled stubbornly, looking away, "it was nothing, I just wanted to come back here. I was sleepy, alright?"

"You don't look sleepy", accused Alice, narrowing her eyes, "you look very alert to me. I know exactly why you did it thought!"

"Did what?" repeated Rosalie, feigning innocence.

"You wanted to come back because you were jealous", hissed Alice. Rosalie and I exchanged a look before both of us bursting into laughter.

"What?" snapped Alice, looking annoyed, "it's true! You felt awkward and jealous of me and Jasper."

"Fuck up Alice", I commanded her instantly, "Rosalie wouldn't be jealous of your precious Jasper so throw away that suggestion. Besides, what's with you and Jasper anyway?"

"What Bella means is, why have you turned into a weirdo?" rephrased Rosalie. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Me and Jazzy just…_connect_. You wouldn't understand", she said, sighing dreamily.

"Right…" I said turning away from her and back to Rosalie, "spill it. You looked uncomfortable back there. What's wrong, Rose?"

Rosalie bit her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and shook her head once more, allowing her blonde hair to spray around her shoulders and neck. Alice said nothing. And neither did I. We waited for her to talk. There was something to be said, and I was going to hear it.

Eventually, she sensed that we weren't going to walk away from this subject, no matter how late it was. And no matter sleepy she faked.

"You're not going to come back", she said in a sad tone, "I can feel it Bella. The more time you spend with…_him_, the more you think of him and talk about him, the closer you're getting to him."

"She loves Edward, Rose", whispered Alice softly, "and they're so perfect for eachother, haven't you noticed?"

"You've trusted him too much", said Rosalie opening her eyes and staring straight at me, I didn't think she even heard what Alice had said. "You've always told me never to trust anyone because that means you're allowing yourself to be hurt, Bella. And that's what you're doing with HIM!"

"He won't hurt me", I said. And my voice came out shaky and not sounding firm at all.

"You're going to drop us", she whispered again, "and when he hurts you…"

"That's enough", snapped Alice to her, "seriously, Rosalie, what's the matter with you?"

"You asked what wrong", she snapped back, "I'm just answering the question."

"Look, I don't know what the fuck you're rubbishing about but just don't", warned Alice shaking her head, "Bella's not dropping us. Edward won't hurt her. And there's nothing wrong with her spending time with him."

Rosalie's eyes were fixed on mine. I stared back, breathless. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react. I thought I could understand but I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't understand the hurt and pain in her eyes. Her words were piercing through me.

Fuck that shit.

"Are you coming home?" she asked in a toneless voice. Alice turned to look at me. I looked back at both of them. My lips wouldn't move. I was scared of giving the wrong answer.

"Are you?" she pressed forcefully.

And my lips mouthed the word. And my voice spoke it aloud.

* * *

**I love Alice and Jasper, they're weirdos.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-one.

_"Are you coming home?" she asked in a toneless voice. Alice turned to look at me. I looked back at both of them. My lips wouldn't move. I was scared of giving the wrong answer._

_"Are you?" she pressed forcefully._

_And my lips mouthed the word and my voice spoke it aloud._

"Yes", I whispered. There was total silence. Rosalie smiled faintly at me. She looked like her troubles had been lifted away. And I felt like the troubles had been dumped on me. Alice sighed and cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"We better get some sleep", she said, "come on. Goodnight Bella. Rose… Rosalie I think you should open your eyes a bit more. Maybe then the person trying to gain your attention won't have to try as hard."

With that, Alice skipped into her sleeping bag, turned around and closed her eyes.

I sat, still cross-legged on my bed.

"What did she mean?" I mused aloud.

"Alice is Alice", muttered Rosalie shrugging. We stayed in silence for a while. I wondered silently to myself before rose spoke again.

"You belong with us Bella", said Rosalie gently, "remember that. This is temporary. Edward's just another boy that'll whiz through your life. You use him to get to the next stage, like you always do."

"What if he's not just another boy?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow. She frowned and shook her head.

"He is", she insisted, nodding her head, "you don't really believe that Alice and Jasper…you know, are in _love_? I mean it's a bit…weird, don't you think?"

"It is weird", I agreed, "but can't you see the look that he gives her? It's like…dreamy and floaty and –"

"Don't get slushy", she warned, raising her hands up. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, let's just say that Alice _did_ fall in love with Jasper, what then?" I asked her, daring her to find an answer to that. Rosalie pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Then…she'd better be good at long distance relationships", she shrugged, "because we're going back to England soon."

That hit me right around the face. The fact that my friends wouldn't be here very long. Just a week. Less that seven days. Then they'd be gone again.

"Long distance", I mumbled.

"Just like you and Edward", Rosalie carried on, "if you think he's not just another boy, then you're going to have to get used to the idea that you won't be here forever. This whole Tifins forest…Starlight horse dreamy fairy tale thing you've got going on here, Bella, it won't last."

Another hit. A slap across the face. Edward and me…won't last. But how? The person I had spent my whole life looking for obliviously, we wouldn't last?

Somehow knowing him for days made me feel like knowing him forever, and we wouldn't last? Feelings, emotions and such sentiments that I had never felt before towards anyone at all, would we not last?

"You're coming back to London soon", whispered Rosalie, "you're coming back home. There's no point in getting attached to Edward. Just like with Alice, there's no point in pretending that she loves Jasper."

"Why not?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Somehow Rosalie was convinced that Edward and I weren't going to end up together. Of course I was saying that I would be getting married if Edward or anything, after all I was only fourteen and he was sixteen, but surely we would survive more than a few weeks. I felt strongly about him and I knew that maybe Edward and I would survive years.

Maybe.

"Because", snapped Rosalie looking impatient now, "don't you understand Bella? Can't you see? He lives here! He belongs here, you don't. Same with Alice. Jasper has a life here in California, she has her life in London…with me and you."

I said nothing. I let her words sink in. hurt me. Lash out. But somehow what Rosalie had said didn't register. I was determined. Edward was something I had never felt before, and I wasn't going to let go of him without a fight.

"Hey, where's your tongue ring?" asked Rosalie suddenly. I stuck out my tongue and waggled it in front of her. She grinned.

"I'm getting one when we go home", she announced, smiling.

I nodded at her.

Eventually Rosalie yawned and took her place in her sleeping bag silently. Reluctantly I joined her and Alice on the floor, in my own sleeping bag. I didn't want to sleep on a bed whilst my friends would be on the floor.

I turned off the lights and closed my eyes tightly.

I did not sleep.

I had so many things to sort out. Sometimes I did not feel like a fourteen year old at all. Back in London everything was so easy. I had nothing to worry about.

Mostly.

Here I had so much on my mind. Edward, my father, school, behaving myself, my friends, Jessica and now…the future.

I didn't understand why the future mattered before, because I didn't care. I followed my nose leaving my feet to lead the way. I acted before thinking because it was always fun that way. That was my way of living and it was a good way. I enjoyed it because my friends were with me, to live with me. But they'd be gone in a week. It'll be Edward and I again.

That didn't seem like a bad thing.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

"Those guys over there are staring at your arse", muttered Rosalie, rolling her eyes. Alice immediately blushed and pulled down her skirt self-consciously. I laughed. Because of the 'wonderful' weather, Alice decided to wear the mini-est of mini skirts. It was light blue and went with the white and blue top she wore with it.

Rosalie, also wore a skirt, denim and short although not as short as Alice's. She wore a V-neck yellow shirt with it.

I decided to wear some black and white summer shorts along with a white vest. The weather was pretty hot and I knew that I'd be sweating already if I hadn't worn anti-perspirant.

"Not you Alice, they're staring at _you_, Bella", said Rosalie, staring sternly at me. That stopped my laughing. I cleared my throat and peeked over to where she was pointing. Sure enough a group of boys around our age were standing there, sneaking glances over.

"They are not!" I hissed at her, crossing my arms. Rosalie grinned and shrugged.

"The one in the blue shirt hasn't stopped staring", she said, a wide smile still visible on her face. I waved her away.

"Well, I'm not interested", I said indifferently.

"Yeah, the only person here available is you Rose", Alice pointed out as she casually flicked through some DVDs.

"Who says I'm available?" she snapped at Alice, narrowing her eyes.

"The fact that you don't have a boyfriend", Alice explained in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not into American idiots", said Rosalie stiffly as she picked out a random DVD and handed it over to me, "where is your prince on a white horse anyway, Bella?"

"We're meeting the guys at the lunch and dinner shop", Alice explained before I got a chance to.

It was half past twelve in the afternoon. Alice, Rosalie and I got up a couple of hours before due to our late sleeping time. It was weird because I had gotten to sleep later than either of them but I didn't even feel a tad sleepy.

We walked around in the mall aimlessly as Alice needed to find the 'perfect' souvenir for her parents and grandparents. Then Edward called me and asked if my friends and I wanted to have lunch with him, Emmett and Jasper. Alice agreed immediately before I had a chance to comprehend what he was saying.

"Great", said Rosalie sarcastically, "maybe you and Jasper should declare your love over lunch, Alice."

"There's no need", Alice replied sweetly, "Jasper and I already know our feelings for eachother. It doesn't need to be said aloud."

"Well fuck that", mumbled rRse rolling her eyes, "just don't gawp at eachother again please, I don't think I'd be able to eat without throwing it back up straight after."

I laughed. "I second that, Alice."

"Whatever. Let's go", huffed Alice, "I don't think DVDs are good souvenirs."

--

**Edward's POV.**

I stared at the food in my plate, not daring to look up again. Something warm touched my hand under the table and I grabbed it gratefully. Bella squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

Rosalie continued to glare.

"What's the matter?" whispered Bella into my neck; her warm breath hit my skin. I cleared my throat before answering her.

"Nothing", I said, offering a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you so quiet?" she pressed on, taking a sip of her coke, then placing it back on the table.

Maybe because one of your friends keep shooting ice daggers at me.

"There's nothing to say", I replied, dropping my eyes again.

I was very worried before Bella's friends came over to California to visit her. I was of course happy, because she was, but mostly worried. The fact that her friends would be here made me feel like she wouldn't want me around anymore.

It scared me a lot because of the way I felt so Bella. She was like no other girl I had ever met before. Her independence and the way she acted and reacted was absolutely amazing to me. Her long chestnut brown hair and chocolate eyes were beautiful. It wasn't a wonder that she had anyone and everyone wrapped around her little finger, ready to be pocketed for later.

I didn't want to think of her leaving. She was one of the only good things in my life at the current moment and losing that…I didn't know if I could survive. Ok, so maybe that was a little melodramatic. But it was the truth. I didn't know how I survived sixteen years without her. I felt like every waking moment should be spent around her.

Holding her hand, kissing her soft lips, stroking her hair. Just us and no one else. That would be the perfect place for me. Anywhere with Bella and I.

The fact that one of her best friends hated me wasn't making my day though. Alice was ok. She had a weird thing going on with jasper that I didn't understand much. All I knew was that the way she looked at Jasper was a sweet thing. He spoke about her none stop even though he barely knew her.

Then there was Rosalie.

At first Rosalie looked ok to me. One thing I didn't understand was why she acted so tough when obviously she wasn't. Last night in Tifins forest, she was practically begging Bella to bring her home. If it was Bella, she would've just walked off.

Then today instead of returning the smile that I offered her, she narrowed her eyes at me.

After lunch we decided to walk around the mall, doing nothing in particular. I was fine with that as long as Bella was next to me, which she always was. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were happily chatting about possible gifts and souvenirs. Rosalie moped. I was just about to ask Bella if there was anything wrong with Rose when someone spoke.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Isabelle Swish_", said a sneering voice. Victoria stood with her long fiery hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were flickering between Bella and I in an envious manner.

**Bella's POV.**

It's fucking ISABELLA SWAN, you shameless tart!

"Great", I muttered at the interruption. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were walking in the front and they now paused. Edward squeezed my hand, as if holding me tightly. Rosalie looked at me in confusion.

Victoria Nomad stood in front of us, wearing her usual slutty outfits. She had on a pair of short-shorts in a bright pink colour matching with the light pink strapless spaghetti top. Her neck was covered in necklaces that I must admit did look quite nice. Her fingers were filled up each with a different type of ring.

"Jasper! What a coincidence to see you here", she shrieked in a sickly sweet manner, turning towards Alice and Jasper. Victoria flung her arms around Jasper's neck and giggled. I swear I heard Alice growl.

"Er, nice to…see you too?" mumbled Jasper, untangling her arms from his body.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and staring at him intently. Jasper looked uncomfortable in the odd spotlight. He grabbed Alice's hand quickly.

"Uh…this is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is Victoria", said Jasper hastily. Victoria's fake smile didn't waver, instead it tightened.

"Alice…haven't seen you around here before", muttered Victoria looking Alice up and down.

"What does she want?" hissed a voice in my ear. Emmett had creeped up to hid behind me again.

"I don't know", I whispered back to him.

"I don't live in the US", said Alice stiffly, "I'm only here for a while."

"Oh? Another British addition", laughed Victoria, glancing at me, "I'm guessing you're friends with Isabelle."

"Bella", I corrected her, "my name is Bella."

"Sure, sure", she said waving it off. She smiled at Rosalie gently, "I'm Victoria, and you are…?"

"Rosalie", rose answered in a suspicious tone, "friends with Bella."

"Of course", said Victoria in a bored tone. Her flickering eyes rested on mine and Edward's linked hands. She smirked at Edward sweetly.

"You've finally paired up with the British attraction then", she said to him, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business", Edward replied curtly. Victoria seemed taken back with Edward's response. She moved on to Emmett and grinned widely.

"Shit", Emmett muttered.

"You'll survive", I muttered to him in an undertone. Victoria pranced around Jasper and Alice and made her way towards Emmett who had now moved next to me and Rosalie.

"Emmett Cullen, you're unusually quiet", trilled Victoria as she patted her hair to make sure it was in place.

"Well…um…yeah", mumbled Emmett, clearly uncomfortable.

"So who have you paired up with?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms. She gestured Alice and Jasper holding hands and me and Edward.

And then Rosalie did the most surprising thing of all.

"He's with me. Got a problem?"

* * *

**Hi guys, **

**I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet so if you have any ideas on anything that could happen or how to end it then that**** would really help me along.**

**Don't worry though, I'm not ending it so soon. I just want to consider any ideas that you've got. Tell me in your reviews or PM me if you want.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all those to suggested some ideas, they were all very helpful.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-two.

It wasn't surprising to see Victoria's mouth drop to the floor. She looked like a little girl who had just had her puppy ran over and had witnessed it. Her face blanched out and her eyebrows shot _way_ up.

"He's with me. Got a problem?" said Rosalie as she laced her arm around Emmett. Jasper and Alice, who had just opened a can of coke and sipped on it, began spluttering at the same time.

I stiffened, wondering what Rose was playing at. There was no way she actually liked Emmett. She even said so herself.

There was some sort of death glare contest between Rosalie and Victoria now. They had both straightened up and recomposed their features to look hard and cold. Rose pulled her chin and smirked slowly. Victoria stuttered.

"I wasn't informed about this", muttered Edward in my ear. I giggled as I watched the show.

"Believe me, neither was I", I whispered back to him. Emmett stood in the middle of it all with a big grin plastered all over his face.

"Well…that's all cosy, isn't it?" said Victoria, fuming quietly. "How cute! All partnered up with the new girls in town."

Her eyes scanned around and rested on me. This time her sneer turned bitter.

"Anymore British bitches – oh, I mean _buddies_ that you're planning on shipping over, Isabelle?"

"What exactly is your problem, Victoria?" asked Edward with an arched eyebrow. Victoria shook her head as if she didn't believe what she saw. Then she shrugged indifferently.

"See you at school next week, Eds", she muttered. Then walked away.

"Eds?" I mouthed to myself.

As soon as her back was turned, several things happened. Alice and Jasper bursted out laughing, clutching their sides and dropping the bags they held. Rosalie quickly unwound her arm from around Emmett and started playing with her nails in a _too_ casual posture. Emmett blinked and stared after Victoria, then shuddered.

Edward took one look at my bewildered face and started chuckling too.

And I was just merely confused.

"What was that about?" I mused to myself. Victoria came looking like she was looking for a fight. She acted like a bitch, flirted with jasper then…

She walked away?

"_She_ looked like an interesting specimen", said Alice, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "I'm guessing you guys know her from somewhere?"

"School", Emmett, Jasper and Edward said quickly.

"Why were you laughing like a spastic?" I asked Alice. She shrugged.

"I think she likes him", said Rosalie, jabbing a finger towards Emmett's direction.

"No thanks", he muttered, "I'd take Crazy Jessica, any day."

"She hates me", I stated.

"Probably, yeah", said Jasper, nodding.

"Then…why come over here? Not exactly to say hello", I pointed out. I looked over to Edward. He shrugged at me.

"Victoria's weird and dangerous", he said quickly, "just ignore her and you'll survive."

I decided to take his advice.

"So Rose, you're with Emmett now, are you?" I teased as we all began walking around randomly again. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"The guy was about to be eaten alive", she explained defensively.

"It's not exactly in your nature to help the vulnerable", Alice shot in, winking at her.

"What are you trying to say?" snapped Rosalie, halting and rounding on us. "If I didn't help then she would've still been here _flirting_ shamelessly with _Big Daddy_ over there, would you want that?"

"Big daddy?" I repeated.

"How odd…" murmured Jasper and Alice at the same time whilst Emmett blushed bright red.

"What?! He calls me names", said Rosalie, shrugging.

"So, _Big Daddy_ and _Scary Mama_, huh?" chuckled Edward, "did you guys know only couples name eachother lovey-dovey names?"

"Shut up Edward", snapped Emmett, rolling his eyes.

Alice and Jasper continued to snicker.

I held on tight to Edward's hand as we walked passed Victoria and her friends. It looked quite odd, the way she glared at me and Rosalie, yet smiled almost sheepishly at Emmett and Edward.

I frowned.

Her behaviour didn't make sense at all. She didn't like me, I knew that much. Obviously she had a crush on Emmett, Jasper or Edward. Probably all three. I remembered her warning from before. 'Stay away from my boys'.

I snorted aloud.

Edward turned to face me with a questioning look. I waved it away, happy that he couldn't read my mind or something. Then I leaned against Edward as we carried on walking.

--

_Three days later._

"Edward…will you miss me when I'm gone?" I asked quietly. I placed my hands behind my head as I lay back on the forest floor. Edward, who was laying next to me, turned on his side and faced me.

"What sort of a question is that?" he asked, frowning. I shrugged.

"I'm just curious", I said, "I don't know…we might not be together then but I know I'll miss you."

"Of course I'll miss you, Bella", he said in an equally quiet and serious voice, "and if we're not together at the time then it would be because _you_ would've rejected _me_."

"What if you get bored of me?" I teased, propping myself up on my elbow to wink at him. Edward rolled his eyes. His free hand reached up to my face and very gently he stroked down my cheek starting from my temple. I felt the heat warm up from my neck as my face flushed.

"I'd never get bored of you", he whispered softly, "You never cease to amaze me everyday. Of course, that doesn't mean that you wouldn't get bored of me."

I didn't say anything. Instead I leaned in closer and allowed our lips to connect, just to brush gently. Then as the urgency crept in, Edward placed his arms around my back to pull me closer still, pressed up utterly against his body. Our lips danced in rhythm, moulding and shaping against eachother. His warmth made me shiver and his touch made me sigh.

No.

No getting side tracked.

Reluctantly and against my better judgement, I pushed Edward gently. He frowned, arching an eyebrow at my reaction.

"See, you're bored with my kissing already", he muttered, sighing dramatically and laying back on the forest. I laughed.

"Shut up", I advised, "I need to talk to you for second and you _can't_ distract me with your lips."

"What if I do?" he asked, rolling on his side to smile at me.

"Then I'll call Rosalie", I warned. His eyes widened and he rolled back on his back again.

I had recently found out that Edward was scared of one of my best friends. Apparently Rosalie made him feel uncomfortable. I had laughed when Edward admitted it.

Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were currently at Edward's house. We were all there this morning but then Edward decided that sneaking off without them wouldn't be a bad idea.

So it was around half past six, on a Friday evening that I found myself thinking about my friends' departure. They would be leaving the following Sunday. I had spent all week with them, along with Edward, Jasper and Emmett of course. But somehow the time flew by too quickly for me to even notice.

Then I realised that less than five months was all the time I had left with Edward. I was only supposed to be here in California for six months altogether. The time went by so quickly. It would be soon before I'd have to be saying goodbye to Edward too. The thought pained me.

"Edward, what happens when I leave?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes. I wanted the right answer; I wanted to know what he wanted to happen.

"Why are you talking about leaving?" he sighed, frustrated, "you've got loads of time left. It's ages away, Bella."

It seemed that he was avoiding the question. I knew that I wanted to avoid it too because it made my head hurt to even think about but I knew that I wanted answers. Time went by so fast.

"Alice and Rosalie are going back to London in two days"; I explained to him, "I wonder what will happen between Jasper and Alice. They seem to be pretty close."

"Funny, isn't it?" mused Edward, staring up at the orangey, reddish sky. The sun was just setting and it gave the sky a certain glow. "A week ago they didn't even know eachother, and now…Jasper's mad about her. It'll break his heart to see Alice leave."

"So you think they're proper in love and stuff?" I asked him casually.

"Of course", answered Edward without hesitation, "you can see it, Bella. It's like they've always belonged together."

"Next thing we're going to start reading horoscopes", I muttered sarcastically. Edward chuckled beside me.

"He's already planning on going to college there", he added after a while. I sat up.

"In London?" I asked, with an arched eyebrow. Edward nodded as he sat up too, opposite me.

"I told you, Jasper's serious about Alice."

"Serious? Come on, she's fourteen! And he's only sixteen. Don't tell me they've already planned their wedding already", I snorted, rolling my eyes. Edward looked at me seriously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did", he said quietly.

"What?" I demanded. This was getting out of hand. Things like this didn't happen in real life, only in soap operas. Besides, I knew Alice wouldn't get all serious about one guy. Would she?

How serious were they?

"Edward, it's been less than a week", I said, talking slowly, "they could just lust eachother then as soon as Alice leaves, forget about everything."

"Is that what's happening with us?" he asked in a toneless voice.

That question caught me off guard.

"What? No, no, of course not", I said quickly, "we're talking about Alice and Jasper here."

"He loves her", whispered Edward quite seriously, "and she loves him. It doesn't matter that they've only known eachother for five days. When you find the person you love, it's forever."

I blinked and looked away.

I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't put it through my head that Alice, my Alice, had found her 'true love'. She was hyper and carefree and troublesome. Not this lovey-dovey person. It just didn't fit. I didn't understand.

"I want you to stay", said Edward. The smoothness of his voice caught my attention. I turned back to look at him. His piercing green eyes were locked on mine and I found I couldn't look away. My fingers were fidgeting about and my stomach was twirling.

"I…I can't", I told him, "my home is London. I love it here, Edward, I really do. But this isn't where I belong. I can't stay."

"And what happens when you go?" he asked. It seemed he had twisted my question around and asked me it.

And I didn't have an answer.

"That depends", I muttered, breaking his gaze and looking away.

"On what?"

"On what you want", I told him.

"I want us to be together", Edward whispered gently. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Me too", I whispered back.

"I'd do _anything_ for us to be together", he said in a firmer voice.

"You're not planning on kidnapping me before I leave, are you?" I teased, "Though, I wouldn't complain much."

"It's an idea", he mused, winking at me, "but I was thinking of something a bit more legal."

"Like what?" I asked in confusion, I had no idea where Edward was going with this.

"Well, just after you leave it'll be the summer holidays", he explained, "and I have an aunty who lives in the UK. Maybe I could spend my summer holidays with her and my cousins."

My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Very."

"But what about Emmett?" I pointed out.

"He might want to come along", said Edward. I felt myself want to jump around and do cartwheels.

"Thank you", I whispered, leaning in closer to his lips. Just as our lips touched, I felt that same tingle of energy run through me. I flung my arms around Edward's neck and he slowly lay back so I was on top of him. Our lips were joined and glued and his tongue slipped inside of my mouth, massaging and curling around my tongue. His hands were snaked around me, holding me close and in place.

Then his phone rang.

We both sat up.

I groaned pulling away and rolling my eyes. Edward grunted something as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Great, its Emmett", he muttered as he held the phone out to me. "Take it, tell him I'm incapable of speaking to him for a couple of hours."

I laughed, flipping the phone up.

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Bella! Put Edward on", he ordered immediately. I was caught off guard by his tone. He sounded desperate for some reason.

"He wants to talk to you", I whispered to Edward.

'_I'm not here'_, Edward mouthed waving his arms about.

"Sorry Emmett, he's a bit busy right now", I said into the phone, "can I take a message?"

"It's Carlisle", he choked out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry this took a while for me to write. I had some reviews with great suggestions and I didn't know what to write! I got so confused about what I orginally planned and what you guys suggested. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-three.

"_Bella! Put Edward on", Emmett ordered immediately. I was caught off guard by his tone. He sounded desperate for some reason._

"_He wants to talk to you", I whispered to Edward._

"_I'm not here", Edward mouthed, waving his arms about._

"_Sorry Emmet, he's a bit busy right now", I said into the phone, "can I take a message?"_

"_It's Carlisle", he choked out._

Then he said the rest. Just two more words more that made me freeze up.

Edward Cullen was smiling up at me. His bronze, unusual hair was flying everywhere, pointing in any and every direction. His soft pink lips were curved into the most breath taking crooked smile ever.

His green emerald eyes were glistening. Glimmering. Glowing. Piercing into me and through me.

It seemed the forest had gotten quiet. The trees weren't rustling in the wind anymore. The crickets and other bugs had stopped making any noises that they usually did. Even Edward and I had stopped breathing.

He saw my face.

He saw the reaction and expression on my face as Emmett said those two words. Then Edward was more alarmed. I had dropped the phone on the floor and it fell, surprisingly though, I didn't hear it as it cracked into three pieces. Edward didn't rush to catch it or pick it up. He simply stared at me. He had opened his mouth and said something. But the silence had blocked it out. I couldn't hear him. I could only watch as his lips moved.

How do you say something like that? How do you tell the person you love that…?

I had no experience in this field and I didn't know how to do it. My heart was pounding noiselessly. Edward's pleas for me to speak were getting more and more desperate. He shook my shoulders gently, staring into my eyes.

A warm, wet tear rolled down my left cheek as I repeated Emmett's last words that he said to me.

"He's gone".

--

_Two weeks later._

I smiled weakly at Jasper as we took our place on the table. It was just us on the lunch table. Jasper's face was sullen and depressed as usual. He missed Alice, as did I. It was a time like this that I really did miss my friends. They would've put my mind off of things and made me feel better.

"Are you going to see them today?" Jasper almost whispered. His voice was low, as if he was afraid of anyone hearing. I shook my head at him.

"Oh…well, I'm going", he mumbled, grabbing his sandwich and biting into it. He forced it down his throat and I could see the grimace and effort he put in to eating that. I stared down at my own food before pushing the tray away. I pulled out the bottle of water and sipped on that instead. Everyone avoided our table, which was fine with me. They seemed to be whispering around Jasper and me now. The news had gotten around school and everyone knew why Emmett and Edward Cullen were absent.

They hadn't been to school in two weeks. Since school had started after the holidays, they didn't appear. I didn't expect them to, anyway.

I went to visit Esme, Emmett and Edward nearly everyday after school. Esme was very bad in the first couple of days. She wouldn't eat anything or do anything. She sat, on the chair in the kitchen, staring at one spot. She'd get up to take a shower or make dinner and lunch, then sit back down. Everything for Emmett and Edward, but never herself.

After a couple of days though, she got better. The bags under her eyes seemed to have faded away slightly. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I knew how in love Carlisle and Esme were. I saw it.

Emmett was better. He put up a brave face and smiled but it was tearing him up inside. He didn't crack any jokes. He didn't mess about. He just was. His biological father wasn't really Carlisle but I could see that he loved him very much.

Edward…wasn't Edward. It tore me up to see him like that. The same Edward that had kissed me and held me was now…this?

No, it couldn't be.

He hadn't left his room in two weeks.

When I had gone to visit him, I saw him sitting on his bed. The first night after the funeral, he cried. I held him in my arms whilst he cried for his lost father. He knew it was going to happen but it wasn't right. So he cried and wept. He got angry and messed things up. He screamed and shouted and cried and cried.

Edward cried because his father had died.

Then, he didn't. He just blanked everything out. His face was a constant blank mask. His expression was absolutely unreadable. He got up in the morning, ate the food that Esme gave him and did all the normal stuff. But in his room. He never left. He closed the door constantly and just stayed there. Alone, closed up.

When I would visit him after school, I felt out of place. He would look at me, not saying anything. He kissed me but it wasn't the same. I could feel the loss in his kisses and hugs. It wasn't the same.

--

"Bella, your mother and I want to talk to you", Charlie addressed me as I just got through the door from school. I was debating whether to go with Jasper and see Edward but then decided that he needed more time alone. To get through the whole grieving process. I was hoping that maybe we could meet up in Tifins forest but he never showed up when I was there. Of course, I wasn't angry with Edward for not being there at all. I understood his situation.

"Mum's here?" I asked incredulously, looking around for any signs of her.

"Well, no", said Charlie, shaking his head, "not technically."

"Technically?" I repeated, swinging my bag from around my neck as I walked into the living room.

"Hey baby, how are you?" a voice called out. My eyes flickered towards the phone. It was on loudspeaker. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I had to be in trouble for them to be doing this. They only did this when I needed a lecture.

But what had I done?

I hadn't gotten into trouble, I was good. What was this lecture going to be about?

"Hey, mum, I'm ok. How are you doing?" I asked her, sitting down. Jessica came bouncing in and sat down next to me. I moved up.

"I'm missing you, Bella. Weirdly enough, I actually miss my mischievous baby girl", Renée laughed into the phone.

"Likely", I mumbled sarcastically.

"Really. I do", she said more seriously now, "and your dad's been telling me about how settled you are in at school."

"And?" I said impatiently. Where was she getting at exactly?

"Well…you've changed, Bella", she said softly, "Charlie told me about how your school grade marks have gone up…your behaviour had changed and…and I think, since you've done so well, that you're coming home!"

She announced the last bit in a high, beaming voice. The words spilled out of my mother's mouth and scratched through my ears.

_You're coming home!_

How many times have I begged for that wish to come true? How many times did I imagine my mother saying that when we spoke on the phone?

"I'm just so proud of you, Bella", Renée carried on speaking, "I was always proud of you, but this little trip had totally made you different, according to Charlie. And I know you miss London, because I miss having you here. Can you believe it, baby? You're coming back to me! Isn't that great? Bella? Charlie? Is she there?"

"Yeah, Renée she's here. Actually…Bella? Honey, you ok?" my dad's voice rang around my ears as he spoke.

_You're coming home!_

It's funny, isn't it? How words a make such a big difference. Simple words can alter your life. In a couple of simple sentences, I had been sent all the way across the world, away from my mother and my friends. Away from my home. Simple words had gotten me to meet new friends. Edward, Emmett and Jasper. These simple words were now going to crash the walls of my life.

"I can't go back", I whispered.

"Bella?" my dad looked at me in concern. But he didn't understand. Edward's father had just died. He needed me at this time. I couldn't just leave him. Emmett needed someone to bring his sense of humour back. I needed to be there to comfort Esme.

But then…

Home. My friends were there. Rose and Alice. The day they had departured, we were surrounded in a numb and saddened atmosphere. Jasper came to say goodbye to Alice at the airport. Emmett called Alice and Rose to say goodbye too. Edward was just home, in denial.

How long did I have to wait to see my friends again? If I didn't take this opportunity now then I'd have to wait until the end of my six months. Could I wait that long go back home? My home, the place that I had been whining and missing for so long.

"Bella, honey? Are you ok?" Renée spoke into the phone. I recomposed myself and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said but even my voice betrayed me. I sounded hoarse, like I hadn't spoken for days, "mum…I'm not too, um, _sure_ about coming home."

"What do you mean honey?" Renée laughed as if I was joking. She probably thought I was just kidding with her. "We can redecorate your room when you get back. Go shopping and see the city lights again. We haven't been in the central London city for months, have we Bella? Oh, I'm sure your friends will be happy that you're coming ho ––"

"Mum! I'm not coming home", I said fiercely, "This _is_ my home. For six months, remember? I haven't finished my six months in California yet."

"Oh…well, baby I thought…" her voice trailed off in confusion.

"What's the matter, Bells?" Charlie asked gruffly, "Aren't you glad to be going home? You've been moaning about it enough."

"I _do_ want to go home", I insisted, explaining it to them, "but I can't. Not now…dad, you know that Edward's father died, don't you? I can't just leave when that has happened."

"Edward? Is that the lad your father was telling me about?" Renée's voice filled the room once more. I rolled my eyes.

"And Esme and Emmett too", I added, "I have to be there for them. And…I kind of like it here anyway." I said the last part quietly.

"Oh, I knew you would", Jessica, next to me, beamed. She clapped her hands together, giggling. I had almost forgotten she was next to me until that remark.

"But…Bella. This is home. It's London", Renée said. She sounded confused, 'I know you miss London, baby. Why…I mean, I'm giving you what you want. I'm letting you return to your friends."

I sighed and buried my face into my hands. This wasn't what I was expecting at all. And I didn't know what to do.

"When am I coming home?" I asked her. Today was Thursday; hopefully I could put off this whole thing for another week or so.

"I've booked your flights and everything", said Renée in a lighter tone, "you're coming back on Saturday. In two days! Can you believe it, baby? You're coming home!"

* * *

**Hope you guys don't hate me, everything that happened will be for a 'good cause'... -ish.**

**Review and tell me if you liked or not!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. Suddenly everyone hates Renee, but don't worry she just misses her daughter and it's all falling into my plans....**

* * *

Chapter thirty-three.

_Previously…_

"_When am I coming home?" I asked her. Today was Thursday; hopefully I could put off this whole thing for another month or so._

"_I've booked your flights and everything", said Renée in a lighter tone, "you're coming back on Saturday. In two days! Can you believe it, baby? You're coming home!"_

_--_

I rang the doorbell twice and waited, fidgeting with the tongue ring inside of my mouth for something to do. The wind picked up around me, swirling my hair around my face into a mess. It was still sunny so I wore light clothes though.

"Bella", Esme's face lit up as she soon as she had opened the door, "nice to see you, honey. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you, Esme?" I asked her as she ushered me indoors. She smiled softly at me. I noticed that she looked better, not great but better than before.

"Who's that?" a voice called out from upstairs, followed by a roll of stamping footsteps. "Bella! You're here! I knew you didn't forget me."

Emmett practically sprinted towards me, crushing me into a hug as soon as we made contact. I felt that he needed it more than me though.

"Hey, I missed you guys", I said, patting his head awkwardly, "how have you been, Emmett?"

"I'm good, I'm good", he said waving off the concern. He set me back down and looked around, "where's Jasper, Bells?"

"He's dropping by a little later on", I explained to him, "he had to go home to get something apparently." It was Friday, after school. Today, my last day of school in California.

"Would you like a drink, dear?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks. Is Edward upstairs?"

"Where else would he be", mumbled Emmett, rolling his eyes. Esme casted a cautious look at his direction.

"Yes, Bella dear. He's in his room", she said softly, "Kids, I'll just be in the kitchen. It was nice to see you again, Bella. I'm glad you came by."

"Thank you", I almost whispered to her. She turned and left, as Emmett was half dragging me up the stairs. Once we got to the top, I rounded him.

"Any improvements?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Emmett shrugged.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. Then sighed heavily to himself, "it's been over two weeks…he has to…I mean, not _move on_. Not forget what happened but…there's no change. I mean, he's just…_dead_, Bella."

I cringed at his use of words. Emmett winced too. We stared at eachother for a couple of seconds in pure silence. Then Emmett sighed, running his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"You're the only one he ever talks to", he whispered to me, looking down almost sympathetically, "with me and Esme he just…stares at us. He's got a whole load of feelings bottled up, you know. That's not good at all."

"I know", I sighed, "I know Emmett."

"Well…I'm coming back to school on Monday", he started off in a cheerier tone. That didn't help me. I wouldn't be here on Monday.

"Emmett, there's…there's something I have to tell you guys", I began, drawing a breath and wondering where to start. I so didn't want to do this. Not now. Any time but now. "Look, the thing is – "

"Bella?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my stuttering state immediately. I whirled around to see him, half smiling. He stood awkwardly by his doorway, his eyes flickering between Emmett and I.

"Edward", I sighed, glad to be seeing him again, "hey…how are you?"

"I'll go, um, call Jasper", muttered Emmett before disappearing down the stairs. Edward held his hands opened and I gladly stepped into his embrace.

He was cold and rigid, not feeling right at all. Nevertheless, I hugged him back, holding on as tightly as I could for as long as I could.

"I missed you", he whispered into my hair, inhaling deeply, "oh Bella, how I've missed you. I didn't know…didn't know if you were going to come back…or if you _wanted_ to come back."

I pushed him back so that he could see my smile. "Of course, I'd come back, Edward. I missed you too. How have you been?"

He let go of me at once, ignoring my question and moving to go into his room. I followed. Once inside, he closed the door and went to sit in the middle of his bed. His hair was ruffled, like he had been running his fingers through it all day. He was biting his bottom lip like a nervous little boy. I walked over and went to sit next to Edward, keeping a small space between us.

"Emmett's coming back to school on Monday", I said in a quiet voice, conversationally, "I think he's…I mean, he's coping with it ok."

Edward said nothing. He was staring at his fingers, twisting them this way and that. He didn't seem to even realise that I was here at all. I needed to talk to him, to make sure he was better. It was what I had to do. Before I left.

Of course I didn't want to leave. Not yet. I always knew that I was going to go back to England, I knew that but I wasn't prepared. I had it all planned out in my head. I was here whether I liked it or not so I might as well like it. When Edward came into the picture, I really did like California. It brightened up. Edward had changed me and made me realise what I had missing in my life. Him.

But when I thought about leaving, I thought about returning home. I thought about seeing my friend and becoming happy.

I didn't think about leaving Edward.

"Are you coming back to school?" I asked him, risking a glance and peeking up at him. His lips were pressed into a straight line and his eyes were tight.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked. As soon as the word left my lips, Edward's eyes flashed up. His whole body came alive and I could see the pain and hurt flash in his eyes.

"NO! Don't leave!" he shouted reaching out to grab my hand and pinning me down. Except he had launched his whole body on me. Edward arms flared out to secure around my arms, his body falling on mine. I dropped backwards on his bed with Edward crashing on top of me.

"I'm sorry –– Bella, are you all right?" he demanded frantically, trying to pull himself off of me immediately. I grabbed Edward's hair firmly and held his head in place.

"I'm fine", I whispered against his lips, which were now dangerously close to mine, "I'm fine. Stay here. Don't move."

Edward pushed himself up on his hands on either side of me, brushing his lips slightly on mine. That was enough to send me shivering on his gentle touch. His body pressed down on mine, softly.

"Kiss me", I whispered to him because he seemed to be frozen again. Edward was just staring into my eyes, not doing anything, "Edward, kiss me."

After my second command, Edward gently lowered his lips on mine. Impatiently, I pushed his head down harder, moulding our lips together for us since he wouldn't do it. I missed him. Missed _my_ Edward. And I needed to get him back, before I left.

His lips softly danced in synchronised rhythms against mine and his hand brushed up and down my side, sending waves of pleasure and jolts through my body and down my spine. Our lips parted at the same time and his warm tongue entered my mouth, stroking the inside of my mouth. I did the same to his, fisting my hands in his hair to hold him in place. Right here, on top of me, our lips joined and our hearts racing wild, this was what I wanted. This was why I didn't want to go home so soon.

"I'm leaving California tomorrow", I whispered as soon as we broke apart. His eyes went wild, widening suddenly. Edward pulled himself off me, disbelieve flashed across his face. Then anger, then pain.

I held my breath.

"What?" he said, staring at me. Looking at me as if I was telling him a really bad joke. I sat up as did he, and we continued to look at eachother. Finally, I tore my gaze away and stood up to pace around his room.

"It's my fucking mother's fault", I hissed to myself under my breath. My voice was becoming unsteady, "I can't…I'm leaving Edward. She says my behaviour has improved and that I can go back to London."

"_Can_? You _can_ go back to London?" he repeated, in a low whispered voice, "Bella…does that mean you _want_ to go back?"

I bit my bottom lip, staring at his carpet instead of his eyes. This is the wrong time. This wasn't going right.

"London's my home", I said in a flat tone, "it's always been my home, Edward. Besides…. I didn't want to come here, did I? I was forced."

"Y-you're leaving me?" he whispered. My head snapped up and I could just about see the heartbreak in Edward's eyes. Except he had closed his eyes. Tightly squeezed it shut, his jaw locked in a controlled manner.

"I'm leaving California", I rephrased for him. He didn't budge. He didn't' move. I don't' think he was even breathing. I stepped back, my eyes still glued on him. I didn't know why I was walking backwards but I felt like I wanted to get away from Edward's shocked state. It hurt me to hurt him. And that's exactly what I was doing. Hurting him. Leaving him when he needed me the most.

"Tomorrow?" Edward said in a quiet voice.

"Tomorrow", I told him.

"Why so soon?' he whispered, finally opening his eyes.

"Not my choice", I said, taking in the full green shine of his eyes.

An uncomfortable, odd silence washed over us, with me wishing that I had done this different. But no matter how I would've phrased it, Edward would be hearing the same thing. _Bella is leaving me_.

I gritted my teeth. I was here to do something and I needed it done. This was it. I was leaving Edward, but distance wouldn't matter, right? Surely he'd still love me. I loved him all the same, and I knew I would miss him.

Would he miss me?

_Don't give up on me_.

"Are you going to school on Monday?" I asked quietly, not being at all subtle about the subject change. Edward scoffed and looked up at me, coldly.

"Do you care? _You_ won't be there", he said icily, rolling his eyes, "and in case you didn't know Bella, my father has just died; that gives me an excuse to miss a couple of days of school."

_Slap._

"It's been two weeks", I muttered, dropping my eyes back on the floor, "you don't have to go to school…I was just…Edward, you've done nothing but close yourself up in this room. I understand you're grieving but –"

"You don't understand ANYTHING!" Edward suddenly bellowed, glaring at me with fuming eyes, "you wouldn't leave me if you did! Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you're leaving? What, so you wanna say goodbye today then disappear off tomorrow?"

"Yes", I told him, trying to keep my voice levelled, "that's what I'm doing, because that's all that I _can_ do, Edward. All I can do is say goodbye to you then disappear tomorrow."

_Please, don't give up on us._

"Goodbye then", he hissed sharply.

_Slap_.

Rip out my heart, stamp on it, and cut it up into little pieces with your favourite pocketknife. Burn the pieces. Slice me, tear me up, and crush me into dust. Slap me, whack me, hit me, punch me, stab me, loathe me and damn me to the fieriest pits of hell.

Anything would be more bearable than a simple goodbye from Edward Cullen.

"Edward…I…no…I didn't…", the words choked up and got stuck in my throat. I coughed a couple of times, breathing in deeply, "Edward. Edward, look at me."

Silence. Nothing.

Edward stared at the floor harder as if he was focusing on something important.

"Edward", I said louder, "I'm talking, look at me please."

Nothing.

"Oh for fuck's sake, stop acting immature", I snapped, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

He looked up finally.

"If you're going to swear, take it outside of my room", said Edward tonelessly. His lifeless voice had returned like before. The atmosphere was suddenly very thick and uncomfortable.

"Are you mad?" I whispered quietly. A couple of minutes of silenced passed before Edward moved. He looked up at me.

"Why do you want to leave me?" he asked, sounding pained and hurt, "I love you Bella…and you said…I mean, _tomorrow_? I thought you had six months in California."

_Tell me you'll miss me. Tell me you'll still love me._

"My mother changed her mind", I said cringing, "look…I've tried to talk her out of it but she's firm. There's nothing I can do, Edward. And I don't _want_ to leave you. I want to go to London, but leaving you…that's not something I'm happy to do."

"But you're doing it anyway", he said simply, shrugging his shoulders, "you're leaving me, Bella. Just like I thought you would…"

His voice trailed off. I fisted my hands by my side, stopping myself from shouting out the wrong words. I didn't want to do or say anything that I would regret. I had one thing to do here though. Just one. Edward was in pain and I needed to help him. I was _going_ to help him.

"Edward, I want to help you before I go", I said to him. He stood up, arching an eyebrow, willing me to carry on speaking.

"Help me?" he repeated, "with what?"

"Edward you're grieving", I said softly, " but you're…closing yourself off and you're not talking about it."

"About what?" he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Look, y-you've lost your dad…I get it, ok? I understand…really", I took in a deep breath before talking again, "but…Esme's worried about you. And Emmett too. We all care about you, Edward."

"Well…like you said I'm grieving", he muttered quietly, "grieving lasts, Bella. You can't time it. And you can't stop me grieving either. So how are you going to help me?"

"Come out with me", I whispered to him. Slowly, I walked over to sit down next to Edward. His eyes never left mine as I walked. I took his hands into my own.

_Say yes to me. Smile. Be my old Edward._

"Come to Tifins forest with me", I asked him, "just for tonight? Please?"

Edward stared into my eyes softly for a couple of minutes. I felt myself warming up at his gentle gaze. For that moment it made me feel like he was back. Like this massive weight hadn't been dropped on his shoulders. Like he was happy. But then his eyes were turning hard and frozen once more.

"So that you can leave me the next day?" he sneered, then shook his head, "I give up, Bella. I just give up."

_No_!

"On what?" I demanded.

_No_. _Hold on to me._

"On everything", he sighed heavily, "I held on to my father and then he just…left me. So I gave up on him. Then I held on to you but you're leaving me as well, so what the hell! I just give _up_."

I just give up.

* * *

_**Next chapter…**_

_"If you love me, you'll follow me", I whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "if you don't…goodbye then. I might visit Charlie once in three years, maybe we'll bump into eachother."_

_With that I turned around and walked out of his room._

_But I didn't hear him move or follow._

* * *

**Review! What did you think of that little teaser up there...? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty-four.

I think I had been staring at Edward for over ten minutes. He stayed completely still, his face buried in his hands. There I stood in the middle of his room, my lips pressed in a straight line. My eyes were prickling slightly and I was holding my breath because it was coming out uneven. My arms felt useless by my side as I slowly moved my fingers, clenching then relaxing my hand. The house was quiet and the light outside was beginning to darken. It was nearly half past six in the evening.

Finally, I took in a deep breath. Choices had been made for me. Choices that were thought to be best. Choices that I should've easily avoided. But I didn't.

Within those choices, I had to decide what to do now.

I had chosen.

Edward had given up. But he didn't exactly explain though. On what? On life? Surely not. He didn't look suicidal. He just looked lost, sad. Broken. Like a piece of him had died when Carlisle had died.

_Did he give up on me_?

I straightened up and turned towards the door.

"If you love me, you'll follow me", I whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "if you don't…goodbye then. I might visit Charlie once in three years, maybe we'll bump into eachother."

_Follow me, Edward._

With that, I turned around and walked out of his room.

I didn't hear him move or follow.

At first, I thought that he didn't hear me. As I descended the stairs, I thought that maybe he was just thinking. About to come sprinting after me. Any moment now. But I still didn't hear anything. As I reached the bottom stepped, I realised that he wasn't coming. He wasn't behind me. He didn't follow.

He really did give up.

On me.

_No_. _Come after me. Tell me you'll miss me, Edward_.

"Bella", an excited voice called out, making me jump. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett walking through the door. Their wide grins faded as they saw my expression.

"What's the matter?" asked Jasper, concerned, "hey, are you ok?"

_He didn't follow. _

"I'm going back to London tomorrow"; I said in a broken whisper, "I'm sorry. I'll miss you guys."

"Are you joking?" demanded Emmett. I shook my head sadly at him. I watched as frustration and hurt appeared on Emmett's face. He looked exactly like I had seen him a week ago, when he was mourning for his father.

"Have you…told Edward?" Jasper asked cautiously. I nodded at him.

"He doesn't care", I said, sighing, "He gave up on me. He's upstairs…in his room. As usual."

_He didn't say he'd miss me_.

"Bella, of course Edward cares", said Jasper smiling gently at me, "he's not acting it because…maybe its because he knows he'll miss you."

_But he didn't say it._

"Why are you leaving?" asked Emmett, looking as if he had just been slapped, "don't you like it here?"

His tone held a desperate edge to it. He was fidgeting about with his fingers a lot too.

"Of course I like it here", I said, shaking my head, "my mother thinks its good for me to return. Besides…I miss London."

_Lies._

"And my friends are there", I carried on, "California was just temporary anyway."

_Just temporary._

"Couldn't…couldn't you wait a couple of weeks?" muttered Emmett sullenly, "I mean, Edward's not in the best shape right now, Bella…"

"I'm sorry", I repeated, my eyes watering fully now, "I'm really sorry. Tell him I'll be there, Tifins forest. I'll wait to the last minute…until I have to leave."

I walked out of the door with Jasper and Emmett looking defeated and rejected. They both waited by the door, watching me walk away. I turned back to give a halfhearted wave and offer a small smile.

With a big sniff, Emmett sudden sprang from his rooted spot and ran towards me, grabbing me by the waist and squeezing me into a tight hug.

"We'll miss you Bella", he whispered gently, "I'll miss you so much…I can't believe you're going. I'm gonna miss you so much."

He set me on my feet after a couple of minutes. Jasper had walked over with a tight, sad smile on his face.

"I'll miss you too", I told them. My heart was wrenching into two. It was pounding and thrashing against my ribcage. I felt so torn. Alice and Rosalie or Emmett and Jasper? London or Edward? Home or love?

Looks like it was Alice and Rosalie, London and home.

"Bye…we'll miss you", whispered Jasper.

_At least he had the guts to say it_.

--

Jessica pranced around my room with a bounce in her steps. She hummed under her breath as she worked, packing away my things. She inspected my things, turning them up and down and scrutinizing them. She sniffed some of my clothes too, oddly. She polished and shined my flip-flops, sandals, shoes and boots.

Her humming got lively and she sung some words aloud before going back to normal, slow words. When she had finished stuffing most of my clothes and things in my suitcase, she stood by the doorway, smiling brightly.

"All done", she chirped up, nodding.

I sat in the middle of my bed, legs crossed, shoulders hunched. I turned my head fractionally to the left and noticed that it was half past nine at night.

Just on cue, my dad walked in with Lauren.

"Better get some sleep, Bells", said Charlie gruffly. He stood by the doorway, his eyes going over my luggage.

"Just about to", I told him, "thanks Jessica. For…packing my stuff." I guess I could afford to be thankful and nice to her today. I had spent much less time with my sister than I thought I would be doing."

"You're welcome", she said, positively beaming, "goodnight Bella. Flights at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I bet you can't wait, huh?"

"I think I _can_ wait", I muttered as she skipped out. Charlie and Lauren both said goodnight and closed my door as they left.

I lay back on my bed, not bothering to turn off the lights. I had already set an alarm on my phone. It would wake me up.

Turning to my side, I closed my eyes until unconsciousness overwhelmed me.

--

The beeping sound of my alarm woke me up and my eyes flew right open. I didn't have time to be sleepy and drowsy. Checking the time, I knew that it was quarter to midnight. I peeled off my pyjamas and threw on some skinny jeans and sweatshirt. I brushed my hair roughly, untangling the mess of it. I tiptoed to the bathroom quietly and splashed my face with water.

When I was ready, I skipped out of my window and made my way towards Tifins forest.

My thought wondered around anything and everything as I walked. Around one person, but around my whole life. Around one thing, but around everything.

I imagined myself running away from the airport tomorrow, like they did in the movies. Instead of getting on the plane, I would somehow run to Edward's house. I was leapt into his arms and he would hug me. He would smile like he used to, he would kiss me like he used to. He would tell me that he loved me.

Or maybe he would meet me there in the airport. Just before I would get on, he would coming running to me and tell me that he was going to miss me a lot. That he would cal me everyday when I would be back in London.

Just the thought of him missing me, still loving me and wanting to be with me, made me smile. I would probably be able to survive if I got a little goodbye from Edward. That's all I was asking for, not for him to make a miracle so that I could stay, but for him to say goodbye. Properly. Because he didn't follow me when I walked out.

My eyes landed on a shimmering lake and I halted in my steps. The moon reflected off the water, making lines and sparkles. I walked towards the water and sat down in front of it.

And waited.

I would wait for Edward. I wanted to help him before I went. If he loved me he would come to me.

That's when he would tell me that he would miss me. That he loved me truly. That's how it would happen.

I was strong. I would wait for him. _Come and find me Edward_, I thought to myself as I sighed, _I'm leaving in hours…come and find me._

I picked a spot at the trunk of a tree and sat down. The grass underneath me was slightly damp but I didn't mind. My eyes scanned the forest lazily as I waited.

And waited.

Stars appeared and sparkled in the darkness of the night, the moon was full and bright. And I waited.

The wind blew passed and through my hair, but still I waited.

And waited.

My excited thumping heart became a panicking rejected one as still; I waited for Edward to come to me. To say goodbye. Just a goodbye. Just to say that we were ok. That he still loved me as I loved him.

Confidence became patience. And patience became hope. Finally, hope because despair.

A single tear rolled down the left side of my cheek as I stood up, stretching my legs to test and make sure they still worked. My eyelids were drooping slightly but I didn't want to sleep. I opened my phone to check the time. It was nearly o'clock in the morning. Two fifty-seven to be precise.

I took in a deep breath, enveloped with the feeling of dejection, rejection, pain and disappointment. I stood there for a couple more minutes and waited. But even I couldn't joke and fool myself anymore.

A strangled sob escaped my lips. More tears pooled down my face and I wiped them away furiously with me hands. I wouldn't cry. I would be strong.

I concentrated on breathing evenly as my sobbing ceased slowly. I was strong, I had to stop crying.

Why hadn't he come? He loved me, I would never question that. I saw it in his eyes. Edward loved me as I loved him. Why didn't he come?

I lifted my feet and took one of many steps towards the way I came in, but a familiar sound made me halt. I whirled around, aware of the gasping noise I had made.

Music found it's way to my ears, the trotting of a horse. Starlight.

I felt my heart lift and exploded with adrenaline as it pounded throughout my whole body. My ears itched and listened harder, trying to figure out which direction the noise was coming from.

My eyes searched and then finally landed on something.

He was mounted perfect on Starlight; his face looked worried but then as soon as our eyes met everything froze. Just for a second, nothing existed apart from us. It was just Edward and I in Tifins forest. There was no thought about Carlisle's death, no thought about me leaving, no thought anything apart from us.

"Bella", he whispered in a breathless voice.

* * *

**OK, sad chapters... my work reflects my mood. Lots of Edward and Bella time next chapter. LOADS of talking and a bit of kissing...OK, maybe a lot of kissing.**

**Review Please.**

**xXx**


	36. Chapter 36

OMG! I was just SO excited to write this chapter. Sad, but excited. Just to warn you guys, there's a few chapters left and then...I'm afraid this story is ending. *sniff* So enjoy it whilst it lasts. Thanks for reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter thirty-six.

Just for a second, nothing existed apart from us. It was just Edward and I in Tifins forest. There was no thought about Carlisle's death, no thought about me leaving, no thought about anything apart from us.

"Bella", he whispered in a breathless voice. I took a step back and watched him. Really looked at him this time. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding once more. Edward was off Starlight and on his feet in a matter of seconds. He had managed to break the frozen grip and run towards me. As soon as his arms surrounded my body, I finally unfroze from my rooted spot.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry", he whispered, full speed whilst burying his face into my neck. His breath hit my skin and made me shiver slightly. "Oh god, you're freezing, how long have you been waiting here? Here, put this on."

Without letting me get a word in, he pulled back, took off his jacket and was wrapping it around me gently. I said nothing and just stood there. Although I could've moved, I didn't want to. I felt like I was dreaming.

Edward smiled sadly at me; he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ears and closed his eyes. It was then, that I noticed a small purple bruise above his left eyebrow.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, as his eyes flew opened. My voice was slurring with sleep and slightly croaky because I hadn't spoken since yesterday. I gently ran my finger over the small mark.

Edward winced and grabbed my hand to steady me.

"How did you get that?" I whispered, curiously, staring at the bruise, willing it to go away. It wasn't there when I last saw him.

"Emmett hit me", Edward muttered, turning away.

"What?" I cried, appalled. Emmett didn't seem like the type to fight his brother. In fact, he was just the opposite today. The hug that he had given me made me feel warm. Some hope in no hope.

"And I'm glad he did", Edward carried on, he paused, biting his bottom lip before carrying on, "else I'd probably still be in my room, cooped up, feeling sorry for myself and letting you freeze in a dangerously dark forest."

"It's not that dark", I muttered, shrugging.

Edward smiled sadly once more. His piercing green orbs took me a trance and I couldn't look away. I had waited so many hours here for this. I wanted to be strong. But what was the point in waiting when I would be leaving soon?

"I'm sorry", he whispered once more, "I'm such a jerk sometimes Bella…and today…well, my behaviour was unacceptable. I'm really sorry."

"Edward, you have _nothing_ to apologise for", I told him, shaking my head, "you're grieving your father's death and here I am skipping off to Europe. If I were anything better than a friend I would stay here. I would help you move on."

Edward didn't say anything after that. He took hold of my hand and led me toward the lake again. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. I leaned against his shoulder, breathing in his scent and registering everything I could in these last couple of hours that I had of California left. My eyes drooped again, heavy and lidded with sleep but I kept them opened.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Edward said softly, budging me with his shoulder. I sat up and looked at him. I had nothing else to ask for. He was giving me what I wanted. This was what I wanted. Just a proper goodbye. No words were needed to be said, really. As long as he came I knew that he loved me. I couldn't doubt that. It was sacrilege if I doubted mine and Edward's love for eachother.

"Ask what?" I croaked out. Edward turned his whole body to face me. It was like any other night before Carlisle's death. We would be here, sat on the grass, facing eachother and talking about everything and anything.

"Ask which method of suicide I'm going to use when you leave me tomorrow", he explained, looking down at his fingers playing with mine. I snatched my hand away immediately.

"Don't you _ever_ say or even _think_ of anything concerning death again", I hissed at him, fuming with anger but proud of myself for not using any profanities.

Edward looked unshaken. He was staring down, avoiding my gaze at all cost and biting his bottom lip. "What's the matter with you? Are you seriously talking about suicide?"

The look I gaze him was incredulous. Mostly because I couldn't believe that the happy Edward, the Edward I knew had actually said something like that. And also because the thought terrified me more than it angered me.

"I'm not going to live if it's living away from you, Bella", whispered Edward, looking up after a couple of minutes. His eyes were bright and sparkling again. But this time not in a sad way. Excitement shone and glimmered in his green hypnotic orbs. I was confused.

"Edward…I can't stay here", I explained to him, "I'm…I don't have a choice. I have to go home, Edward. But we'll make it, won't we? Distance won't matter, right? Even if I have to go to London…"

"Then I'm not far behind you", he said simply.

Not far behind…

He'd be following? He'd be coming too?

Edward looked at me and I looked at Edward for what seemed like a million years. Eternity plus one. His words hovered around us for a few moments, enough time for me to work out what he had just said. But it didn't make sense to me anyway.

"You're definitely coming over in summer?" I asked him, remembered what he had just told me before. But he hadn't told me that he discussed it with his mother, Esme. She might not agree. Especially not after Carlisle.

"No", said Edward, shaking his head gently, "in summer…I can't fly over to London."

Disappointment washed through me and I didn't try to hide my expression as my face fell. Prickly heat burned at my eyes and I wanted to cry so much. I wanted to lash out and tell anyone and everyone that it wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair_.

"Why not?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because…because Esme's booked tickets for her, Emmett and I to go visit Aunt Tatiana next week", he said casually.

My eyes widened. My jaw dropped. Edward smiled crookedly and my heart was no longer racing at high speeds; it had stopped beating altogether.

"I spoke to my mom and she thinks a little time away is best for us", he explained gently to me, "I love you Bella, I'm sorry if I've been an idiot. It's just that…I thought I was prepared for my dad's death, I knew it was going to happen but I just…I don't know. I just thought that isolating myself would help."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything. This really felt like a dream now. I was wondering if I had accidentally fallen asleep whilst waiting for Edward in Tifins forest. What he was saying…it was what I wanted to hear.

"We'll be going there for a little over a month", he carried on explaining, "then…if my mom thinks it's best…there's a chance we might move permanently."

My eyes widened again.

Edward in London.

With me.

Forever.

We'll be together. In London. My boyfriend _and_ my home.

"But I'm not too sure about that", he said quickly, "we'll just have to wait and see…Emmett's ok with it too. He wants to start again. And you know, he'd follow you anywhere."

Pause.

"Well…go on, say something."

Pause.

"Bella?"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. You probably don't want me to stalk you around and –"

I sprung off my feet and jumped on Edward, our lips crashing immediately. He fell backwards onto his back, shocked but responding to my kiss automatically. I moved my lips against his, moulding eachother into the optimum shape. The kiss was passionate and urgent, breathless and exciting. My eyes were squeezed shut as I felt Edward's hand wrap around me, pulling me on top of him and placing me in a certain place.

Our bodies were pressed against eachother, the warmth, the heat, the rhythm, it was all perfect. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and both our lips parted. I moaned out Edward's name, shivering and enjoying his soft touched. His finger played with the side of my waist and one of his hands was entwined in my hair just like mine were with his. In one quick movement, he flipped us over so that he was now on top.

"I love you", he whispered as we parted to gain breath, "Oh Bella…I love you so much."

"I love you too", I told him before pulling his head down. We kissed and embraced eachother for what seemed like eternity plus one again. Waves and jolts of pleasure ran through my body and all I wanted to do was be there with Edward. All I wanted to feel was his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to enjoy the sensation of his fingers caressing my body and stroking my skin. I loved the way he gently nipped at my neck, occasionally licking at the sensitive spots.

--

There were no tears when Edward and I parted at four thirty that Saturday morning. He rode me back to my house, watching to see if I got all there way there before turning around and disappearing through the trees. I stumbled up the drainpipe through my window and collapsed on the bed, my eyes weighing tons…

Only to be awoken a couple of hours later by an over cheerful half-sister with a stupid grin on her face.

"Get out. GET OUT!" I had screamed at Jessica as soon as she shook me awake. Startled by my morning greeting, she retreated immediately without another sound. I closed my eyes again, hoping to get some more sleep but unconsciousness never found it's way back to me.

I woke up at eight thirty, tired and weak. When we finally left for the airport, everyone was silent. Jessica didn't speak in the car, which was a first. Charlie had an odd expression on his face and Lauren had her 'sympathetic' look on. I merely stared out of the window, my thoughts drifting a couple of hours backwards.

My eyes took all the visions that blurred past us and I tried to remember every bit of California I could. The good and the bad. Edward, most of all.

Finally, the airport had appeared in front of me and I was walking into it, checking in my luggage and waiting as my flight got called out just in time. The plane was boarding.

"Well…bye Bells, it was good to have you here for a change", my dad sniffed, hugging me awkwardly, then patting me on the head.

"I'll miss you dad", I whispered to him.

"Bye Bella! Say hello to Alice and Rosalie for me", Jessica trilled, squishing me into a hug and kissing my check.

"Yeah…sure", I told her, nodding seriously. Lauren bit her lip and patted a bit over her heart.

"I'm glad you came, sweetie. Come back anytime you want", she told me, thankfully not hugging me either, "We'll all miss you, deeply."

"I'll miss you the most!" boomed a voice, making my head snap up immediately. I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett and Edward striding through the crowd towards us. Emmett was waving maniacally whilst Edward and Jasper merely looked embarrassed.

"Thought you could escape without a goodbye, huh?" Emmett teased, scooping me up and squeezing me dry.

"No, she thought she could escape without seeing you", muttered Edward, rolling his eyes, "put her down! Everyone's staring, you big goof!"

As soon as Emmett had placed me on my feet, I launched myself on Edward, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Now we know who _her_ favourite is", mumbled Jasper, chuckling.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them all, untangling myself from Edward. He kept hold of my hand. I realised my dad, Lauren and Jessica were still there watching us all but I tried to block them out.

"Came to say goodbye", explained Emmett to me, "Edward decided to come out of the comfort of his room, _finally_. It was all my doing". He jabbed a finger towards his chest proudly.

"He punched Edward into sense", Jasper elaborated, "literally."

Edward rolled his eyes. "If I were a violent person, I wouldn't be the only one with a bruise, Emmett."

"Flight J2817 is now boarding, last calls", an operated voice called out overhead.

"Oh! That's me, I have to go", I said quickly, straightening myself out and taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had squeezed their arms around me murmuring '_goodbyes'_ and '_I'll miss yous'_ all at once.

I practically ran towards the plane gate, handing in my ticket and passport just in time. I couldn't help but look back. Charlie stood, his eyes puffy, with Lauren and Jessica. They all bore sad faces.

Emmett was waving at me, whilst getting whacked by Jasper who was looking furiously embarrassed.

Edward stood out, like he always did. His bronze hair, and lovely greens. Standing awkwardly between Emmett and Charlie, he lifted his hand up for one last wave and a sad but definite crooked smile.

* * *

**Glad? Sad? Bad?**

**Anything? Few chapter left so review while you can!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yay! I updated quickly. Not much Edward in this chapter, my appologies, but he's gonna appear in the next. But one of my favourites twilight characters makes an appearance. He was only mentioned once in this story and I thought to just slid him in once more...**

* * *

Chapter thirty-seven.

My bed was softer here. My room smelt of the pizza that I had sneaked in here when my mother was working. I could hear my mother in the room next-door, clicking away on her laptop. She stopped for a couple of seconds, probably sipping her tea, then started typing again.

I noticed how my room was smaller than the one in California. It was darker here too. I couldn't see a thing and it was only around half past eleven. I had arrived back in London on saturday evening. My mother and two friends came to the airport to collect me. Although it was spring here, the weather was windy and wet. Alice assured me that it was sunnier and would get better. Still, I knew the weather wouldn't be like it was in California.

I couldn't sleep because of the time difference. It was only around half past six in the evening back in California and my dad; Jessica and Lauren were probably getting dinner ready. I wondered if they were thinking about me.

The typing stopped and I heard the floorboards squeak as my mother got up. The walls were very thin. I closed my eyes as her footsteps approached my room. The door opened slightly and she peeked in. I felt the light flood the room when she switched it on.

My mother stood there for a couple of minutes, by the doorway, doing nothing. Finally, with a sigh, she turned off the light and closed the door once more.

--

"…Should we wake her up?"

"Alice, I don't think she'd like that?"

"Well, Renée said we could!"

"Bella doesn't always agree with her mother, let's just go home."

"No way! I walked all the way here; I'm not going home. She should wake up soon."

"No! Don't poke her! Fucking hell Alice, just leave the poor –"

I opened my eyes.

"What. The hell."

"Oh…you're awake", said Alice, laughing nervously. I eyed the tiny pixie and the blonde girl who stood in my room. Then dropped my head back to my pillow with a sigh.

"No! Don't go back to sleep", Alice shrieked into my ear, as her small hands shook my shoulders, "get up, Bella! Come on, you can't be _that_ tired."

"Considering it's half past five in the morning, yes I can", I snapped at her, before prying her fingers off of me and retreating under the covers.

"Bella, it's half past _ten_", corrected Rosalie.

"Yeah, well I'm still using Californian time", I said defensively, "so for me it's half five. What are you bitches doing here? Go away! Let me sleep…"

"Edward called", Alice said. I scrambled back out, alert.

"When? What did he say?" I demanded her. She grinned evilly.

"I was lying, he didn't", she shrugged.

"Fuck you", I snapped, placing a pillow over my head to hide my embarrassment and mostly disappointment, "Rosalie, get the pixie out please. Just give me an hour more. I didn't get to sleep until about two hours ago."

"Sorry Bella, already tried", laughed Rosalie, "besides, there's this sort of gathering thing in the park for you. There's like, fifty people from school there."

"Why are they there?" I asked her, removing the pillow to speak.

"Well, if they weren't there, they'd be outside your door", Alice laughed, "I told them to wait in the park. And we can't keep them waiting."

"Why are they waiting in the first place?" I asked her, confused.

"To see you", Rosalie answered. Then she pulled my duvet straight off my bed and onto the floor.

--

I wore some black tight skinny jeans and a red tube top with a small black jacket on top. Alice was wearing some blue shorts with a matching shirt and Rosalie wore a black skirt with a white tank top a grey pullover.

We walked out of my house was greeted by a windy but sunny Sunday morning. Alice was practically bouncing up and down, I didn't know why, whereas Rosalie wore her indifferent posture, which meant she was really interested but tried not to be.

"I'm going back home to sleep after this", I warned the both of them, "I'm really tired and I have to –"

"Sort things out blah, blah, blah", Alice finished off, "yeah, we know Bella. You've been filling us with the same crap all morning. Now let's _go_. Move your legs!"

Alice grabbed my hand and practically sprinted away, dragging Rosalie and I along. I looked around us as we went, trying to see if anything looked different from the last time I was here.

No. It all looked the same.

The fact that I was back still didn't sink in though. The fact that I was home, finally. I knew that I was in London, but it didn't feel as great as I thought it would. I had spent weeks hoping that miracles would happen and that I would be back here, with my mom, with my friends. Now that I was here…I wanted one other person to join me.

And I couldn't wait until he did.

"Bella!" a familiar called out through the crowd that I had suddenly found myself in. There were kids around me, around my age and some older. The public park was filled with teenagers. Some were on the swings, some messing about on the roundabout. Most were just standing around, talking.

"Jacob?" I stared, open mouthed as the boy standing in front of me. Last time I had seen Jacob; he was just a guy from my school. Long greasy black hair, tanned skin but funny and always up and about.

Now, I was looking at a boy, nearly a head's length taller than me. Nearly as tall as Edward was, actually. His skin seemed to be shining a golden, russet colour. Coffee and pallor. His hair was cropped short and spiky. It was dark. Now that his hair had disappeared, I noticed the brown swirled colour of his eyes. His thick and concentrated eyebrows. The beauty of his face.

"Hey…um, Rose, why's she looking at me like that?" muttered Jacob, looking uncomfortable. I picked up my jaw and forced myself to breathe.

"Hi Bella", another voice called out. I looked over Alice's shoulder to see a group of girls walking over.

"Bells, d'you get me a souvenir?" Mike came jogging over, casually placing an arm around Rosalie's shoulder. She pushed it off and glared at him.

"Go away Newton", Rosalie hissed, flicking her hair back and rolling her eyes. A couple of people starting talking to me all at once and I tried to listen to what they were saying.

But a voice stood out the most.

"I'm glad you're back early", Jacob said, tapping on my shoulder. I turned around, smiling at him.

"Me too", I told him, "I like the hair, Jake, looked good. When d'you cut it?"

"Just recently", he said, shrugging, "so how was the USA?"

We began walking away from the crowd as we talked, heading nowhere in particular.

"Boring", I shrugged, not wanting to say anything else. I couldn't let anyone know that my stay in California was the best of my life. No, that was for me to know and for everyone else to ponder about.

Jake laughed. "Is there _anywhere_ you wouldn't get bored of?"

"Maybe", I said, half laughing, "I'll let you know when I get there."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" he asked as we paused against the end of the park. I realised we had walked all the way out.

"My mum registered me with St. Joseph's Grammar School", I told him, resting against the gate, "I'm starting there next Monday. I've got the whole week off."

"Cool, maybe we could hang out sometime", Jacob said, taking my hand absentmindedly. His fingers traced the lines on the palms of my hand. Oddly, it felt like when Edward hand been playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, maybe we could", I said quietly.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called out my name, running over to us. She was waving her phone up in the air. I turned around and headed towards her.

"What's up, Alice?"

"Renée…Charlie…phone…talking…" she panted, resting her hands on her knees as she spoke.

"Ok, I think the words were English but that wasn't a sentence Alice", laughed Jacob. He towered over her easily and I realised how much taller he had grown.

"Jacob, you're tall", I said randomly. He arched and eyebrow at me, chuckling.

"Thanks for noticing", he said.

"Hello! Renée wants you home because Charlie's on the phone", said Alice, waving a hand in my face, "let's go! Get Rosalie! Jake, stop grinning and GET ROSALIE!"

"She's a bossy little thing, isn't she?" said Jacob, turning to me.

--

After I talked to Charlie on the phone, I retreated back to my room with Rosalie and Alice. Charlie had called to 'hear my voice' as he put it. He explained to me of his plans about coming over for two weeks during summer. Lauren and Jessica would be accompanying him, of course.

"Then he had the _nerve_ to touch my hair", shrieked Rosalie, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh heaven forbid", muttered Alice sarcastically, "he touched your hair? It's a crime! Call the police, Rosalie."

"Alice, this is serious", said Rose, narrowing her eyes, "Mike Newton is a creep. Remember when he used to stalk us around last year? If he carries on, I _will_ call the police."

"He's in love with you, Rose, don't be so harsh", I teased her, settling down on my bed next to Alice, "at least give him a kiss, I'm sure he'll simply _die_ from the moment you lean closer to him."

"That's not the point", Rosalie snapped, seriously, "and Bella, _gross_. Ok? Kissing Mike Newton? G-R-O-S-S. "

"If that's not the point, what is then?" Alice asked.

"The point is…I don't like _him_", said Rosalie in a 'duh' tone, "I have high expectations and Mike just doesn't fill the shoes."

"Who does then?" I prompted. Rosalie, as beautiful as she was, never went out with just anyone. Even if she did fancy a boy, she'd firstly work out if he were 'worthy' enough. Then if he was 'it' enough. Then if he'd appreciate her enough. If not, she'd just move on from him. Just like that. It was odd, the way her mind worked but I never questioned it.

That way, she said, she'd never get broken hearted.

"Wait, what are your expectations?" Alice asked Rose, arching her eyebrow. I sat back and waited for her to answer. Rosalie's blushed, looking away from our gaze.

"That high, huh?" I teased, "What, does he have to be a prince or something?"

"Go on, tell", pushed Alice, "I want to know. Then I can set you up with the perfect guy."

"Firstly, I don't wanna be set up", Rosalie began, "secondly, the expectations aren't _high._ They're just a bit odd."

"Just explain", I told her, impatiently.

"Alright…ok", she took in a deep breath, "well, he has to…make me laugh but not be goofy or stupid in the process. He has to be protective and nice but not a guy who acts all tough and bigheaded. Also…I don't want to go out with a boy who's immature and idiotic. An older man sounds appealing to me."

"Ooooh, _older_ _man_", Alice laugh, fanning herself, "well, Rose, I would say the stakes are pretty high."

"I don't think so", I mused aloud, "I know someone who's all of that. And perfect for you, Rose."

"Who? Do I know him?" Alice asked immediately, ceasing her giggles. Rosalie was staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Well…sort of", I said shrugging, "but _I_ know him pretty well. And he's a nice guy, actually."

"Jacob Black is only two months older than me", Rosalie cut in before I could say anything, "and when I say older, I mean…more than a few months older, Bella."

"I wasn't talking about Jacob", I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah…why were you flirting with him earlier?" Alice asked, a weird tone lacing her voice.

"Flirting?" I scoffed, "I wasn't flirting. We were just talking."

"Bella, I think I know what flirting is", Alice disagreed, "you haven't just forgotten Edward, have you?"

"No! Of course not", I said, stung that she would think that, "god, Alice. I wasn't flirting with Jake. Fucking hell, we were just talking."

"Didn't look like it to everyone else", muttered Rosalie. I turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean, everyone else?" I asked sceptically.

"Like…everyone who was there", she explained, "you and Jacob just walked off together away from the crowd, laughing and giggling. Everyone thought you had hooked up with him."

My phone rang, breaking me from the silent disapproving gazes that Alice and Rosalie were giving me.

I got up, off of the bed and reached out to get it. As soon as I checked the caller ID, a wave of guilt flowed through me.

_Edward_ _Cullen_.

Accept_. _Reject.

My finger moved and clicked on the button.

* * *

**Now, I know you guys like happy endings and thought that this story was going to end all happily and merrily _but_ there's just one last little twist in store for you. Be aware, not everyone would like it.**

**But for now, review please!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for taking long to update, I was lazy, *cough, cough* I mean, er, _busy_.**

**Also, I think I might've given the wrong message out to everyone in the last chapter. When I said a 'twist', it won't affect the Edward/Bella relationship. I am an Edward & Bella strictly fan and wouldn't really make Bella end up with Jacob in the last minute. Sorry if anyone panicked. The twist was about _Jasper_, actually.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-eight.

_Edward_ _Cullen_.

Accept_._ Reject.

My finger moved and clicked on the button.

"Hello?" I gulped, pressing the phone to my ears.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was more than music to my ears. The excitement of his tone was clearly enthusiastic. "How are you? I miss you. So much."

I felt a rush of heat flood my face and neck. Alice was wrong. I didn't forget about him. I loved him.

"Edward…I miss you too", I said, smiling against the phone. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me which I ignored, "I'm glad to talk to you again. I can't wait until you come here, Edward."

And I wasn't flirting with Jacob. How could I? I didn't even _know_ how to flirt. Jacob was a friend, Edward was my life.

"Me neither – _get off_! – I didn't know when to call you, what time is it there?" he asked, a muffled voice was heard from the background.

"It's nearly six", I told him, "there's a five hour difference Edward, London's ahead of California."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that", Edward explained. I moved over to sit on my bed. Rosalie and Alice were whispering about something but I tried to ignore them "but I didn't – _Emmett, I swear to god…she'll talk to you later_ – ouch…Bella, give me a minute".

"What's going on?" I laughed, imagining Emmett jumping up and down trying to snatch the phone off of Edward.

"My _brother_ has decided to act like a six year old", said Edward in his sarcastically tone, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes, "listen, Bella, my mum has sorted some of the stuff about us moving to England. Whereabouts do you live again?"

"North east London", I answered, knowing that he had absolutely no idea where that was a anyway, "don't worry about that. At least we'll be in the same country. When's your flight?"

"We're landing on Friday morning at around half past eleven", he explained, "listen – _stop being childish_ –I've got to go. I'll call you – _Jasper! Don't encourage him –_ in a couple of hours. When are you going to sleep?"

By the end of Edward's last voice, he sounded like he was in a civil war on the other phone line. I laughed, unable to hide my amusement.

"I'm still getting used to London time", I told him, "call me whenever. Put Emmett on the phone, let me talk to him."

"Yeah…ok. Hey Em, she wants to ta –"

"Bella!" a loud voice boomed through the phone. Even Alice heard, she sat up giggling and mouthed 'Emmett?'

I nodded at her.

"Hey Emmett, how are you?" I asked him.

"Absolutely horrible", he said melodramatically, "Edward's been moping and you've only been gone a day! Jasper keeps whining about seeing that little pixie girl and you're not here to cheer me up. Seriously, it's like the holocaust here!"

"Glad to know I'm being missed", I said mean it, "but you'll be coming over soon. You'll see me then."

"Jasper's coming too", he said, sounding as excited as Edward was.

"What? Really?"

That was a surprise.

"Yeah, my mom figured he'd be pretty miserable here and spoke to Esme yesterday evening", Emmett explained on the phone, "he's only coming for two weeks, then returning back home again. But he's coming back for summer."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned to Alice.

"Alice! Jasper's coming to London", I called out to her. She nodded to me, looking unfazed. "Don't show how happy you are or anything."

She laughed aloud, "I already knew that Bella. He called me this morning and told me. And of course I'm happy, you idiot."

"Tell Emmett I said hi", Rosalie threw in, looking away to stare at her nails. I quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't question it.

"Emmett, Rose says hello", I told him, "and Alice is glad Jasper's coming. So listen, how's Edward doing?"

"Ok. Better than before but he misses you", Emmett said softly, "I do too. I'm glad to be coming to London. You've got to show me around your cool hangouts. Oh! We'll have to go to school there, can you believe it? A public little London school."

"You'll manage", I laughed.

--

**Edward's POV.**

My mother made us go to school. Emmett was going anyway but I didn't want to, and I especially didn't want to now that Bella was gone. I felt a sudden emptiness when I realised she wasn't even in the country anymore. Every night I went to Tifins forest, as if by some miracle she'd be there.

Instead, I sat in silence, picking a leaves and twigs and praying for the day that I'd be going over to see her again. I didn't mind about moving, to be honest I didn't really care. As long as I was with Bella, I'd be ok. I wouldn't mind, not for her.

I was glad that Jasper was coming with us too, even if he was going back after two weeks. Still, I'd miss him.

"Are you eating that?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts. I looked around to see him pointing at my sandwich. Right, we were in school. Thursday lunchtime.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the tray over to him, grabbing the water before. We sat with George and Jasper, eating in silence as no one had anything to say.

"We're going to see them in a _day_, stop moping already", Emmett exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air causing a piece of lettuce to land on my hair. I picked it up and chucked it to one side, disgusted.

I'm not moping, I'm happy", Jasper, announced, shrugging, "it's just been a long day and I can't wait."

"You're not just going to _stare_ at Alice all the time, are you?" I asked him sceptically. Jasper smiled wryly and shrugged.

"You can learn a lot about someone without even talking to them, you know", he informed me, nodding importantly. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"yeah? Then why do you call and _talk_ your little pixie girlfriend twice a day?" my brother asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To hear her voice", he said quietly. Then blushed with Emmett and I erupted with laughter.

--

I couldn't stop Emmett from bouncing up and down when we had finally landed. Esme kept throwing us wary looks. We spotted Aunt Tatiana and she enveloped us all with a giant hug, including Jasper.

"I can't quite remember _this_ son Esme", she muttered, furrowing her eyebrow at Jasper.

"This is Edward and Emmett's friend", Esme laughed, explaining quickly, "The one I told you was coming for two weeks."

"Ah – yes. The Whitlock boy", Tatiana had nodded, knowingly.

We were driven to her house, and the ride wasn't too long. A little less than an hour. The sun was shining outside but there was a light breeze that I wasn't too familiar with.

Finally, we got out and all I had to do now was wait for Bella to do her bit.

--

**Bella's POV.**

Edward – well, _Emmett_ – called me every night for the rest of the week. I spent my days hanging out with Rosalie and Alice, doing everything I've missed and nothing much in particular. It felt good to be with my best friends again but I did miss a certain person with a white horse.

I had planned to be good when I started my new school. I wouldn't get in trouble this time, I was going to try. Renée seemed pleased with me since I had returned and I didn't want to disappoint her again. Although I hated to admit it, I had missed my mother terribly.

When the Friday I had been waiting for finally came, I was over the moon. My mother was working that day so she couldn't take me to the airport so I could see Edward but I was ok with that. Alice, Rosalie and I had already made our plans.

I sat in the deserted playground at one-thirty in the afternoon. In front of me, a couple of meters away was a large brick wall covered with graffiti. Mostly my own. My eyes roamed over the messages I had written, I was silly and immature. Somehow my life totally changed when I went to California. More specifically, when I met Edward.

A sudden giddy feeling ran over me, as I knew he'd be here with me. Edward and London. It was the best I could ask for.

"Bella!" Alice's high pitch voice startled me. I turned around to see her and Rosalie jogging towards me in their school uniform.

"Got out alright?" I asked them as they both approached.

"No one saw", Rosalie shrugged, "though if I got caught bunking school again, my dad would flip. Last term, when I hung out with Tanya he totally despised her."

"So when I was here, he blamed me for being a bad influence on you and found someone else to blame when I went, did he?" I laughed. We began to head out of the park.

"It was your fault for talking to Tanya in the first place", muttered Alice, glaring at the ground.

"Yeah…she's a bitch", Rosalie muttered to herself.

We made our way to the bus stop, hanging around there for a couple of minutes until a bus came. On the ride, we sat on the top of the double Decker, in unusual but comfortable silence. My mind couldn't stop spinning around. I had this constant churning sensation in my stomach, which I actually enjoyed. All I could think about was Edward being here, with me again.

Although I had spoken to him the previous night, I felt like we had had no contact in years. All I wanted to do now was to hold him and have him hold me. To kiss him and tell him that I missed him so much.

"I think this is our stop", said Alice, skipping off the seat to press the bell just in time. The bus slowed to a stop and we hopped off, looking around at our new location.

I pulled out the piece of paper in my hand. The night before I had asked Edward to give me the address of his aunt. It wasn't exactly near to where I lived but about an hour's journey away. Still, I was ok with that.

"Now what? We just ask around for this street?" Rosalie asked, looking annoyed, "we could be way off from it."

"You guys should've brought a map", I scolded, looking around randomly.

"We should've? We're going to meet _your_ boyfriend, aren't we?" Rose snapped back, hands on hip and flicking her hair back.

"You've got a _boyfriend_?"

We all turned around at the new voice.

* * *

**Oh? New voice? Who is it?**

**_Take your pick and tell me who you think:_**

**_a) Edward (with Emmett and Jasper with him)_**

**_b) Jacob (him again?)_**

**_c) Tanya (was in the beginning of story, but never actually showed up)_**

**_d) Renee (she might've followed Bella, Alice and Rosalie)_**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	39. Chapter 39

**OK, I'm absolutely estatic with the response from the last chapter. By far the most reviews I have received for a chapter in this story. Thank you guys, comments were deeply appreciated. Right, so this is the last chapter *sniff* and then there'll be an epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-nine.

_"You've got a boyfriend?"_

_We all turned around at the new voice._ I was surprised to say the least at who was standing there.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" said Rosalie in a frustrated voice.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Jacob shot back at her. I glared at him.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him, curiously. Alice scoffed for some reason and began laughing. Rosalie and I turned to her with arched eyebrows.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jacob asked back.

"That's none of your business", said Rosalie sharply, "and doesn't concern you. Damn it, stop laughing like a hyena!"

"S-sorry", Alice chuckled, waving her arms up, "I j-just…oh my…I just thought –"

"Either explain or shut up", I snapped at her. She play-zipped her mouth and threw away the key. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jacob.

"So…you've got a boyfriend, huh?" he asked casually, crossing his arms.

"What's it to you, _mutt_?" hissed Alice suddenly. She took a step forwards towards Jacob. He easily towered over her. Rosalie stood besides Alice firmly. All three of them glared at eachother. I swear, a funeral would be a much easier place to be.

"Alright, alright. Calm down", I said quickly before Jacob got beaten up by my two friends, "Jake, why are you here? This is miles away from home."

"Why are _you_ here? You're right, it _is_ miles away from home", he said, nodding in agreement.

"Stop asking me my own fucking questions", I snapped at him, impatiently, "Now explain please."

Jacob bit his bottom lip for a while and finally decided to talk.

" I saw Blondie and Pixie here sneaking out of school", he explained, "and I knew they'd be coming to see you so I followed them."

He shrugged indifferently and looked away.

"Stalker", muttered Alice under her breath.

"Creepy", Rosalie hissed.

"Bitches", Jacob retorted.

"Stop acting like five year olds", I snapped once more, "Jesus! You three are so immature."

"_He's_ the one who followed us", Alice said, jabbing a finger towards Jacob's direction, "oh! Can we run away from him and get him lost? Please Bella?"

"You're an annoying little _thing_, aren't you?" muttered Jacob, patting Alice on the head. She swatted his hand away.

"Shut up", I repeated for the millionth time. I turned to Jacob exasperated. "Jake, you have to go home. We're got some stuff to do here. Rosalie stop glaring at Jacob, looks _can't_ kill. Alice, running away from Jacob isn't a good idea because he'll just catch up with us."

"I don't wanna go home", mumbled Jacob in a whiny tone.

I laughed.

"What stuff do you have to do here?" he asked, unaffected by me laughing at him.

"We're meeting up with someone", Rosalie explained stiffly.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Jacob, looking at me sceptically, "you know, he's probably a forty year old pervert that you met on the Internet, I don't think this is very wise."

"I am _so_ telling Emmett that you just called him that", Rosalie laughed, flicking her hair back.

"Emmett? That's your boyfriend's name?" Jacob demanded, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's his brother", I corrected him, "look, we have to go Jake. Come on guys, let's move."

"Wait", Jacob called out, walking alongside us as we wandered in a certain direction, "how come I wasn't told about this boyfriend of yours?"

"Because it's none of your business", Rosalie cut in rudely, "right Alice?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah", Alice mumbled. She was texting furious whilst trying to not bump into anyone on the pavement. I walked over and grabbed her arm to direct her.

"Bella?" Jacob prompted, "you've only been here a week, after all. And why does this boyfriend of yours live so far away?"

"Jacob, I don't think –"

"JASPER!" a shriek went up and I immediate let go of Alice's arm. Damn, this girl could _scream_.

"ALICE!"

"Who? Where?" a new voice boomed.

"Emmett?" I whirled around, desperate to hear those two voices again. Unfortunately, in my haste to look around and see what I wanted to see, I gracefully tripped over my own feet and was sent flying towards the concrete ground.

"Fuck – Whooaaa!"

"Ah, Bella!"

Jacob's arms snaked under my stomach, tightening and holding me up from bashing against the ground. I gripped his upper arm immediately and clung to him as firmly as I could.

"You ok?" Jacob's breath tickled my neck. He straightened me up, holding me upright but not letting go.

"Yup – fine", I muttered, turning around. Jacob's face was closer than I thought. His arms were wrapped around me, pressing our bodies pretty up close. The intimacy of the situation was actually quite uncomfortable. His eyes locked into mine and I hadn't noticed exactly how coffee _brown_ it was. A dark chocolate colour. Very dark.

_Why wasn't he letting go_?

I blinked once.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Bella…"

Three voices chorused my name at the same time and I snapped out of my reverie. Instantly, I pushed Jacob away, noticing the sudden hurt look that flash across his face as I did so. I ignored that.

A couple of meters away stood Alice and Jasper locked in each other's arms. Jasper was staring at me with a confused look on his face whilst Alice looked as knowing as always. Rosalie stood by the side of them, her eyes glaring between Jacob and I. Emmett looked pissed.

My eyes continued searching and I saw the person that I wanted to see. Except it wasn't how I pictured it.

I was thinking that Edward and I would be reunited in a special, beautiful manner. I thought that I'd run into his arms and we'd kiss passionately. Or he'd scoop me up and hug me tightly whispering how he loves me and how much he missed me into my ears.

But that didn't happen.

Edward stood, a broken, hurt look on his face. Fury flashed as his eyes flickered towards Jacob. Then it rested on me and he softened slightly.

"Edward", I breathed out. He walked towards me, grabbing me into his arms as soon as he was able to. I tried to ignore Jacob's glare but couldn't. Edward bent down and pressed his lips against mine briefly for a few seconds, then pulled away.

Oh fuck.

--

**Edward's POV.**

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked for the millionth time. Jasper rolled his eyes and crossed the road. I followed behind him and Emmett skipped along.

"Yes Emmett, I'm certain", said Jasper nodding, "Alice says…they're on the high street…apparently they've got a dog with them. I don't know why they brought a dog, though."

"Maybe Rosalie got lonely", I joked. Emmett laughed out loud, running his finger through his hair.

"JASPER!" a sudden voice made me stop laughing.

"Alice", Jasper shoved his phone into his pocket and ran towards the little blur of black hair.

"Who? Where?" demanded Emmett, looking around furiously.

"Emmett?" a soft voice called out. My eyes rested on the person I had been looking for. Bella craned her neck, twisting to look around. She tripped over her own feet with a short scream.

"Fuck –whoa", Bella yelped, flapping her arms as she went hurtling towards the ground. I skipped closer, pushing past a couple of people towards her but I was too far away.

A boy, around her age or more, who I hadn't noticed was standing very close to Bella held out his arms. He wound himself around her, gripping her tightly and straightening her up.

At this point Jasper had reached Alice; they practically jumped on eachother, lips glued fiercely. I watched, as Bella held on to the copper skin boy like there was no tomorrow. Jealousy and anger flared inside of me.

The boy grinned, pulling Bella closer to him as they both stood up straight.

He whispered something that I couldn't make out and Bella flushed red. She still hadn't noticed me. Their eyes locked and at that moment, I felt like I was worth nothing. It seemed like forever that Bella, _my_ Bella was gazing into the eyes of another boy.

"Bella…" I called out to her at the same time that Jasper and Emmett alerted their presence. Bella immediately jumped, pushing the boy away as if he burnt like fire. I was grateful, but I hadn't forgotten how he was looking at her.

--

"This is Jacob. He stalked us here"; Alice introduced pointing at the boy with copper-like skin.

Emmett laughed boomingly, easing the tension.

"No, she's serious", said Rosalie in a straight tone, "he _did_ stalk us here. But, um, he's actually _good_ _friends_ with Bella, apparently."

"Is he?" Bella laughed nervously, "oh…yeah. I guess."

"Nice to meet you Jacob", I said stiffly. If there weren't ladies present, I would've definitely punched him till kingdom come. I was sure Emmett would've been with me.

"Yeah", he answered back, his eyes still on Bella. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, holding her closer to me. _She's mine_.

"We're going back to Tatiana's place now", Emmett announced, "Esme wants to see you guys so…"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jacob interrupted before anyone said anything. I could see he was talking directly to Bella. She nodded, untangling herself from me and walking over to him. I felt my fist clench by my side.

As soon as they were a while away, they stopped and began talking. My hearing wasn't good enough to hear their words.

"Who the _fuck_ is that guy?" demanded Emmett, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Jacob Black", Alice answered easily.

"What is he, like a previous boyfriend to Bella or something?" Emmett questioned. My eyes were fixed on Bella.

"Nope", Rosalie said, "he just likes her. A lot."

"Doesn't he know that Bella's with me?" I snapped in frustration.

"He does know", said Alice. The girls seemed to be taking this normally. As if a creepy idiot wasn't eyeing up and down my girlfriend.

"Where's the dog?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Right there", Rosalie laughed pointing over to Jacob, walking back with Bella.

That set Emmett right off again, all impatience and anger gone; he began laughing like the goof he was.

Bella's POV.

Edward was stiff. He held me tightly, too tightly, around the waist and didn't say much. He had told me how he missed me, which was exactly what I wanted to hear. But somehow it was odd. Different from what I wanted. His words sounded weary and impatient.

And I knew why.

"Jacob's just a friend", I said aloud to him once we were alone in his room. Actually, he was sharing a room with Jasper but currently we were alone. Emmett busied everyone downstairs with his stupid jokes. Esme seemed happier to be here in London with her sister. She looked very tired but I put that down to the plane journey. Edward's aunt, called Tatiana decided to take Esme out for the rest of the day, to look around.

"Of course", was Edward's response. He sat on his bed and patted the space next to it.

"Why are you acting weird?" I asked him curiously.

"I didn't know that I was", he answered curtly. I rolled my eyes as I sat down and stared at him.

"Talk Edward. If you don't, it'll turn into a misunderstand and we'll end up _not_ talking for the rest of our lives", I said all in one breath, "so talk now or forever hold your tongue."

Edward looked at me sceptically before bursting into laughter.

"Oh yes, laugh at me. That's perfect", I muttered sarcastically. I waited for him to finished laughing then leaned against his shoulder. Edward sighed, placing an arm around me to hold me closer.

"Do you love me, Bella?" he whispered. I felt his cool breath fan my neck.

"Blueberry muffins", I told him.

"What?"

"If you ask a stupid question then I'll give you a stupid answer", I said, shrugging.

"My question wasn't stupid, it was curious", he corrected, "and if you give me a stupid answer, it doesn't mean it's the answer to the question, Bella."

"This is why I don't like talking to smarty pants people", I mumble, rolling my eyes.

"Do you love me?" he whispered once more. I turned to face him, studying his reaction. The silence drew on and I watched an Edward's face become more impatient.

"No, I love Jacob", I told him. His eyebrows furrowed but he said nothing. I pushed myself away from him, crossing my arms and still staring at his face.

"Bella! Eddie? Can I come in or are you two doing something dirty in there?" Emmett called out, banging against the door.

"We're currently naked, Emmett, can you give us five minutes to put on our clothes?" I said, walking over to lock the door quietly.

"Seriously?" Emmett's voice rose up in pitch. Edward began shaking in laughter. I giggled, turning the keys. It clicked satisfactorily.

"Actually, make that ten minutes", Edward called out.

"Uh…OK. Um, sure", Emmett mumbled, his footsteps died away as he walked back downstairs again.

I turned back to Edward who was still laughing.

"Now why didn't you laugh that hard when I told you I loved Jacob?" I asked him. His laughter ceased reluctantly. "I was joking, obviously Edward. You didn't even laugh or correct me. Of course I love _you. _You can't ever doubt that, alright?"

He said nothing but stared at the floor.

"_Don't_ ever ask me that insulting question again", I said fiercely, "I love you and only you. Now, kiss me properly."

This time when our lips met it was fiery and passionate. Edward responded to my lips, moulding it with his. He held me closely, squeezing me closer and making sure I was comfortable enough. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and massaged my tongue. The heat around us ignited and burnt beautifully. I had truly missed Edward and I showed him how much in my kisses.

We grasped onto eachother, breaking away to breathe. He trailed soft kissed down my neck, licking and sucking at my skin. I moaned out his name, gripping onto his shoulder.

"I love you", Edward gasped out, "and that _mutt_ better stay away."

* * *

**Like, Love or Hate?**

**Right, for the epilogue, a couple of things will happen. You may choose or suggest anything you wish. Here are the choices:**

**1) Rosalie and Emmett get together.**

**2) Tanya shows up and tries her luck with Edward.**

**3) We zoom a couple of years into the future and find out that Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all going to be going to a university in London. Of course, Edward proposes. Or Jasper could do.**

**4) Any of the above mixed together or any other suggestions you may have.**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMFG! This is the much awaited epilogue. *sniff* Thanks for the reviews guys. Here it is...**

* * *

Epilogue. (Eek! Already?)

Bella's POV. (Edward's still 16, Bella's still 14)

"The stars don't show as much here", I whispered to Edward. He linked his fingers through with mine and held it tightly. I smiled at him, turning my head so that he could see my offering beam.

"It doesn't matter", he answered, returning me a crooked grin that made my insides melt. The grass underneath us was slightly damp but I didn't mind. We lay on our backs next to the giant Oak tree in my back garden. It was as close to Tifins forest as I could think of. Except here it was slightly colder so I had to be wrapped up in a couple of layers. Also, I think my mother was spying on us from her bedroom window.

"Alice is going to be sad that Jasper's leaving tomorrow", I told him quietly. It had been two weeks since Emmett, Edward and Jasper had come to England. And now, Jasper had to go back home unfortunately. He was coming back soon in the summer anyway, but it wouldn't be the same without him here. I knew that Alice would be exceptionally upset.

"He really loves her", Edward murmured. He propped himself up on an elbow on his side and smiled at me gently, "at the same time as their little staring thingy is creepy, it's also quite sweet. Jasper's never been in love before."

"Neither has Alice", I explained, admiring his features. His hair was sticking up in its usual mess, the dim light we had was highlighting the red tinge. A loose strand flopped on his forehead. I lifted my hand to smooth it back into place.

"And neither have I", Edward whispered, leaning his head closer to mine. Our lips had just about brushed when Edward jumped back.

"Beautiful night, isn't it kids?" my mother called out, stepping through the back door. She smiled at us both fakely.

I groaned as I sat up.

She looked at Edward and me pointedly before sitting down on the outside chairs with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Bit nippy. Still, I wouldn't lay about on the grass like that", Renée said shaking her head, "bugs have a field day at night, Bella."

"I thought you had work to do?" I asked her, with an arched eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Get back to that later on", my mother answered. I rolled my eyes at her subtleness. A glance at Edward showed that he was thinking the same thing as I was. Renée _was_ spying on us.

"We're going inside", I told her cheerfully, hopping up and dragging Edward with me, "hope you enjoy the _lovely night_, mum. Even though it's only half past eight."

"I'll have to go soon", said Edward as he walked behind me. We jogged up the stairs, straight to my room.

"Soon can be changed to later", I told him, locking my lips with his as soon as my door was closed.

And we kissed.

--

_4 years later. (Bella's 18, Edward's 19 going on 20)_

"The fucking bastard", hissed Alice, narrowing her eyes at the door, "the arrogant, piss-taking, fucked up son of bi ––"

"Yeah, we get the point Alice", said Edward, grimacing at the profanities. I rolled my eyes at him.

We sat in Alice and Jasper's apartment living room. Rosalie sat cross-legged on the couch, staring at her hands. I sat next to her, my arm rubbing her shoulders gently. Edward stood by the apartment door, waiting and Alice paced around the small space, clenching her fists and muttering curses under her breath.

"Where the fuck is Jasper?" Alice cried out suddenly, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"He's with Emmett", Edward answered, watching me intently. I shrugged at him.

"Why is he there? He should be _here!_ I told him to come straight _here_", Alice, screamed, stamping her foot, "doesn't he understand the situation? You know what, I'm not waiting for them anymore, let's go. Bella, get your arse up and _let's go_."

I nearly made a move to go but Rosalie tensed. The only sign that she was even alive was the fact that eyes were opened and she was breathing softly. Apart from that she was a lifeless soul. It hurt me to see my best friend in that position.

"No Alice", said Rosalie quietly, she looked up and shook her head, "please…just don't. I don't think…I don't want you hurt either…just leave it…"

The pleading look on Rosalie's face was something I had never seen before. She bit her bottom lip, tears threatening to flood out of her eyes. I leaned my head on her shoulder, holding her tighter making sure she knew I was here for her. That I loved her no matter what would happen.

Alice, Rosalie and I had been best friends and I knew that, that fact would never change. Even if Alice had a fiancé now. Jasper had proposed on her eighteen birthday. Men wouldn't come between us. I still had Edward and I loved him. We had broken up twice in the last four years but even then I still knew that I was unconditionally in love with him.

"You have to report it", Edward said gently, "What Royce did to you…it's not right. You have to tell the police, Rose."

"No", she hissed, tears finally spilling out, "I won't! I…I can't…it's not…you don't understand! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!"

She ripped herself away from me, jumping off of the couch and running to a corner of the room. Alice froze and so did Edward.

"I _TRUSTED_ HIM…I…I trusted him…trusted him…" she whispered over and over again as she shrunk down to the floor, "trusted him…loved him…"

A sudden banging on the door made me look up. Edward yanked the door open and Emmett and Jasper flew into the apartment looking as if they had just been in a fight.

"Raised…" the word escaped Emmett's lips as he saw her shaking in the corner of the room.

"She feels betrayed", Jasper said softly, "She feels alone."

Rosalie looked up, her eyes puffy and red. I hadn't seen her _this_ broken in all my life. She was always strong, confident and indifferent. Not broken. Not like this.

"You're _not_ alone, baby. We're here. We're here for you", Alice said fiercely. I got off the sofa and went to sit beside her on the floor in the corner.

"If I were a bad friend I'd say I told you so", I told her quietly, "if I was a good friend, I'd say let the bad go and let the good come."

"Where d'you read that?" Emmett quirked up his eyebrow at me. I grinned, rolling my eyes at him as Edward chuckled.

"I can be deep. Not everyone's as shallow as you", I retorted. Rosalie looked up, smiling at me faintly.

"Huh…you were right", she whispered, shrugging lightly, "Royce wasn't the person I thought he was."

"Looks can be deceiving", Jasper added in.

"So…he's the bad. But exactly is the good, Bella?" Rosalie asked me, "please tell me now because I honestly don't know."

"Speaking of not knowing, where the hell were you guys?" Alice asked, tapping her toe on the floor impatiently, "huh? _Huh_? Because we've been waiting for you to come for over _two hours_. We've got a job to do."

"Done and dusted", Emmett said, walking further into the flat. He sat on the other side of Rosalie, taking her hand and playing with her fingers gently.

"You did _what_?" Alice shrieked. I turned to Emmett immediately.

"It was Jasper's idea", he said putting up his hand in a defensive mode. We all turned to Jasper.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"No, it was mine", said Emmett quietly.

"You could've gotten hurt", said Rose to him. He grinned sheepishly.

"But I didn't. And he did", he said seriously, "Because he deserved it. And I won't ever let him hurt you again, I promise."

Jasper and I exchanged looks. Emmett had confided in only us two about his feelings concerning Rosalie a couple of weeks ago. I intended on helping him.

"Hey Alice, want to see something cool in my car?" said Jasper, grabbing Alice's hand and towing her towards the door.

"What? Your car…Jasper, not now. Besides, I prefer beds rather than the back seat", said Alice shaking her head. Jasper turned a perfect crimson colour. Everyone stifled their laughs but Emmett didn't even try. He barked out laughing.

"No. I meant, there's something I want to show you", said Jasper rather forcefully, practically pushing Alice out of the door.

"Come on, let's go", I said hopping up and grabbing Edward's hand. He quirked an eyebrow at me but asked no questions.

We walked out and closed the door carefully. Then Edward turned to me curiously.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Unlike Alice, _I_ don't mind the back seat", I told him, throwing my arms around his neck to press our lips into the perfect love shape.

* * *

**OK, I would like to ask you guys for one last favour, it's to _please_ review. I would totally appreciate with everyone who has read this story would review, it would totally make my day. Hope you guys like the epilogue btw.**

**Also, I've got a new story out called _Angel In The Night_. If you liked this story, I think you'd like that one too. **

**Thank you all so much for reading.**

**xXx**


End file.
